You're my geek
by reggierock
Summary: Amu is an insecure shy girl that is known for being the quiet girl with thick rimmed glasses. But a tough cool and spicy Amu unleashes when she's stuck with the popular delinquent bad boy Ikuto for a science project.
1. The sides of life

**(15)Hinamori Amu**

Amu is a shy insecure girl who has thick rimmed glasses and has a hard time showing her true self to others. (Her hair is straight, but medium length)

**(17)Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

The delinquent and playboy who often teases Amu. (Ikuto is more masculine mmm yummy)

**(15) Yuiki Yaya**

Amu's happy go lucky friend. She happens to have a big crush on Kukai and stalks him. (Yaya has yellow ribbons instead of red)

**(15)Hotori Tadase**

Tadase is the popular pretty boy who is Amu's crush (Tadase still looks the same except older)

**(16) Fujisaki Naghiko**

Ikuto and Kukai's friend who is multitalented. (Still looks the same except older)

**(15)Mashiro Rima**

Rima is Amu's friend that is a fanatic manga fan but keeps it a secret. (Still the same older)

**(17)Souma Kukai**

Ikuto and Nadeshiko's best friend who has a firing confidence and dominates sports. (More fit :])

**(16)Tsukiyomi Utau**

Ikuto's popular little sister who is a cheerleader, and star singer in her choir class. (Utau is more curvy and is older think cheerleader body)

**(16)Yamabuki Saaya**

Saaya is Utau's best friend and is also a cheerleader who is crazy over all the hunky boys. (Curvier and older)

**(14)Hinamori Ami**

Ami is Amu's little sister who is quite popular for her age and already has guys going gaga for her. (Ami is much older and has curly long hair)

**The sides of life**

BEEP BEEP BEEP! The sound of the alarm clock came on and a half awake Amu hit the snooze button and looked at the time

"Six thirty c'mon Amu it's the first day of being a sophomore."

Amu got up and decided she wanted to curl her hair for school so she spent the past 20 minutes curling her hair.

"Alright I'm gonna do my best!"

She struck a pose with her right hand on her hips and her other hand making the peace sign by her forehead.

"Who Am I kidding this is too flashy this isn't like me at all."

Amu sighed and tied up her hair. She then put on her thick rimmed glasses and stared at the mirror again feeling ashamed of the way she looked. Amu wasn't satisfied with how she looked or the person she came to be. She always was insecure about how she has high metabolism, no boobs or butt. What stressed her most was her grades she didn't pay attention in class and when she needed help she was always afraid to ask. She didn't want people to take her for granted. Whenever she was stressed she distanced herself from others and ate a whole bunch of food. Most of her classmates thought of her as the quiet girl. She threw on brown cargo pants and a plain white t-shirt grabbed her grey jacket and backpack then headed downstairs.

"Good Morning Amu!" Her parents greeted with a big smile.

"Morning Onee Chan!" Her little sister Ami smiled cheerfully flipping pancakes.

"Morning." Amu said and pulled up a chair.

Amu looked at her little sister who was dressed nicely in a pink skirt and cute ruffled top. It must be great being perfect at everything Amu said to herself and ate the pancakes, eggs, and bacon Ami made.

"Ami Thank you for the wonderful breakfast we're so glad to have you as our..."

Mama nudged her husband before he could finish his Sentence.

"Well I'm off to school."

Amu swinged her backpack to the back of her shoulder and headed out the door. When Amu reached outside far enough so they wouldn't see she shed a tear and continued walking to school.

**Sneak peek of next chapter:**

_"Oh know what do I say? What if I stagger and everyone makes fun of me? What if I can't breath? Oh know I forgot how to breathe I forgot!"_


	2. Choking up

Special thanks to **Rabbit-doubt** for helping me correct Onii-chan with Onee Chan ha-ha: D

Thanks you for the reviews from: StrawberryMoonlight, Paris2009, vampire-fetish15, Mikohoshina, rabbit-doubt, Patchworkgirl16, xXYoraXx, and White Ice Wolf

You guys are awesome

**Choking up**

As Amu walked to school she wiped up her tears as her friend Yaya came waving her arms frantically. Yaya had her hair in pigtails and was wearing a cute yellow shirt with a pink skirt and pink converse. She came running at Amu like she was running a marathon with her pink backpack flying up in the air.

"Amu Chan hurry up! Kukai is at the front at exactly seven twenty!"

While Yaya was in her own little world talking about Kukai the entire time Amu pretended she was listening when really she was crying inside. Rima arrived the same time Amu and Yaya reached the front of the school. Rima joined Amu and Yaya wearing a red collar shirt, black skirt and a black bow on her head. She didn't mind pushing her way throught the crowd with her plaid red printed backpack.

"So yeah last week I saw Kukai at the coffee shop with his friends and he waved at me it was fate kyaaa!"

Yaya was melting over her love for Kukai.

"It wasn't fate you just follow him every Sunday to the coffee shop Yaya." Rima bluntly said.

"Rima your so mean it was fate right Amu Chan?" Yaya said puckering up her lips anime style.

Amu wasn't listening because a fancy silver limousine pulled up in front of the School. Three handsome boys came out of the car and were shining all over. A flock of girls crowded beside them screaming and calling out there names.

"Tadase my love turn this way! Naghiko dance for me! Kukai go on a date with me!**" **Yaya's eyes shifted to a scary looking look.

"Listen I understand You are fans of Kukai….but if you plan to be more I will drop kick your Face!" Yaya said holding a fist up causing the other girls to back away.

Kukai laughed and patted Yaya on the head. "Thanks Yaya I knew I could count on you."

As Kukai walked away Yaya was hugging herself "My destiny I must be dreaming!"

**VROOM VROOOM **a sound made everyone draw their attention on the motorcycle. A handsome guy with midnight blue hair and mysterious eyes pulled up in front of the School with a girl holding onto his waist. The girl who was behind him still clinged onto his waist lovingly.

"Uh Utau we're here you can let go now." She frowned and took off her helmet which showed her radiant hair and glamorous looks.

Utau was dressed in a cute black babydoll shirt and skirt with white boots. She wore a chocker with a cross on her neck. Ikuto wore a black shirt and motorcycle jacket that showed his toned arms. He wore black jeans and matching boots and wore a chain hanging out of his pocket completing his rebel look. He also had a cross necklace like Utau.

"Ikuto wouldn't it be great if we had the same lunch together kyaaa!"

"Yeah sure." He said and a whole bunch Of people were in awe at there amazing entrance.

_Still gets me every time! Their like an awesome trio! I wish I had a brother that hott!_ People added in amazement. Amu, Rima, and Yaya was just there standing silent.

"Although he's amazing he's no Kukai, and plus he didn't wear a helmet safety always comes first!" Yaya said which made all of them laugh.

As they went inside the girls held onto each other while getting passed the chaotic hallways.

"This is pointless, someone clear the way for me." Rima said calmly irritated. Amu laughed and Yaya added sarcastically

"There's no way we can get through here your highness." Rima sighed and an idea came to mind

"You know all of these people love Kukai, I bet even these girls in front of us our trying to get to Kukai first!"

Yaya stiffened and raised one foot up and screamed out loud "Iron heel kick!"

People flew out of the way and were wiped out in a few seconds.

"Ha-ha I guess I overdid it." Yaya said laughing and they went on their way getting their schedules.

After they got their schedule the girls said goodbye, but of course it was a coincidence that they all had the same lunch. The day ended up being like any ordinary school day for Amu; she walked into the wrong classes about four or five times and was quiet. The only good thing Amu thought about today was that she had Rima and Yaya in a class and lunch. As third period ended Amu sadly looked at her schedule and found out Chemistry was her last class of the day. Amu sighed and headed toward her classroom, but was bumped on the way by Utau.

"Didn't see you there." Utau said and walked inside. Amu sat there on the floor red-faced about to cry when a hand was extended in front of her.

"Are you alright?" The princely boy Tadase said helping her get up. Amu was in such shock and didn't know what to say her heart was beating rapidly.

"Th-Thank you." She blushed and faced down on the floor.

"Its okay Utau isn't all that mean, she has her good points."

Tadase had the ideal image of a prince. Nicely brushed hair, white buttoned up shirt, black pants and shoes. Tadase smiled beaming all over the place. As Tadase walked away smiling Amu stood there heart struck waving goodbye to him. When she went and sat inside her classroom they began introducing each other. Amu's smile dropped her palms started to get all sweaty and she was getting nervous by the minute.

_**"Oh know what do I say? What if I stagger and everyone makes fun of me? What if I can't breath? Oh know I forgot how to breathe I forgot!"**_

When Amu stood up all eyes were fixed on her and she couldn't open her mouth. People started to speak loudly.

_Say something geek. What's wrong with her? Does she not speak English?_ Utau laughed along with everyone.

Amu was about to cry her face having a shade of pink darker than her hair. But the door opened and the boy with midnight blue hair and eyes walked inside causing everyone to draw their attention towards him.

_Ikuto! It's Ikuto? He's so cute! Oh what a wonder! _All the girls said about him except Amu.

"You're late Mister Tsukiyomi." The teacher said.

"It couldn't be helped I was in the front office…. Yeah that's where I was." Ikuto said lying sounding sly.

"Kyaaa!" All the girls went and the teacher looked at him with daggering eyes.

"Is that so? Well don't be late to class or you'll be having an extra hour in the front office after school!" The teacher said in an angry tone.

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders and was about to sit down in a seat by Utau waving over, but the teacher stopped him.

"No no no…. you'll be sitting in the back with Miss Hinamori." Amu's eyes widened "_say what?!" _she screamed in her mind.

Sneak peek:

"**Why? Why God? Why am I so weak?"**


	3. The Big Blowup

**Sorry I took a long time I've been busy with school. ****Hope you enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Thanks for the reviews:)**

The Big Blowup

"Who's Hinamori?" Ikuto said to the class and people responded with a shrug.

Amu sat dumbfounded and didn't know how to respond to this so called tragedy.

"_Say something Amu…you idiot take a breath and breathe"_ she said to herself.

Her hand shot up nervously "Um… here i'm Amu."

There where whispers throughout the classroom as they finally heard Amu's voice. Ikuto smirked sat down by Amu his eyes never leaving hers. Amu pretended to read and the class continued introducing each other.

"Mister Tsukiyomi please introduce yourself." Ikuto stood up and leaned on Amu's desk causing her to blush and bury her face in her book.

"I'm Ikuto and I like girls who read." He said coolly looking at the flushed pink haired girl whose whole face was in her book.

The girl's mouths were open and Utau looked at Amu disgustingly. Amu just wished this horrid day would end quickly so she could eat Mochi ice cream and read manga. When the bell rang Ikuto was still looking at Amu seeing this she quickly got up and ran out the door.

Three months has passed and Chemistry class for Amu was the scariest for her. She was always nervous because she was sitting next to…him; this was the closest she's ever been by a boy. She could tell he was always trying to tease her telling her to relax and not to shake when writing with her pencil. Whenever she was with Ikuto her words would come out with a different meaning. What annoyed her most was when he would say how short and little she was and he calling her Hinamori Snack pack.

---------------------------------Flashback of annoyance--------------------------------------------

(Working with the guys)

The class got in groups and Ikuto and Amu was paired up with a pair across from them which was all boys. While Amu was doing the work Ikuto and the other guys talked and cracked the jokes the entire time.

"So if you could have any chick in here who would it be?" One of the guys said causing Utau to listen.

Ikuto smirked and pulled Amu to the point where she was in his lap. "Amu of course. "

Utau saw and in an instant made the test tube full of fluid overflowing.

"But she has nothing to tap." One of the guys's said and they all laughed.

"That may be so...but my Amu is my little snack pack." Ikuto said laughing holding a frozen Amu.

-------------------------------------End of flashback ---------------------------------------------

It was the afternoon and Amu was reading manga over the internet instead of doing her homework.

"Okay just one more page and I'll do my homework." She told herself but got too caught up with the manga and forgot about her homework.

"Onee Chan! Come and eat today I made tacos! Ami came in the room with a cheerful face.

"Ah okay. " Amu smiled, but as Ami left she sat there almost weeping feeling sorry for herself.

When Amu went over to the kitchen she sat down and started eating the plate that was already out for her. Amu's parents were praising Ami once again and Amu couldn't help but feel worthless. Amu's father was taking pictures of the food and Ami, and her mother was hugging Ami tightly. Ami laughed and stopped when she noticed Amu again.

"But, Amu is a really good cook too, like when she helped out with the cookies."

Amu laughed "Yeah but i burnt them anyways ha-ha."

Right after she said her parents were praising Ami all over again.

Her father then turned toward Amu. "Amu have a big hearty smile we ate tacos!"

Amu tried to smile but she couldn't get one to appear on her face instead a teardrop came out and another and soon they couldn't stop trailing her face.

Her mother asked worriedly "Amu what's wrong?"

Amu ran passed her parents and sister and ran to her room and locked the door. **"Why? Why God? Why am I so weak?"** She said weeping to herself on the ground and fell asleep.

The next day Amu woke up early so she could rush out the door without her family asking about yesterday. The day was normal like any other day and Amu couldn't take it anymore. Rima and Yaya knew something was wrong with their dear friend because she would stare in space out of nowhere even when Yaya was jumping up and down waving around. Chemistry finally came for Amu and she sat down in her chair bracing another brutal day that would await her in Chemistry class. The teacher walked in and yelled for people to get in their seats like the usual and sat down.

"Today, we will be working on which objects are more and less dense then we will be mixing the tubes again."

The class cheered "WOOHOO!"

"But, with only the people sitting right besides you." The teacher added with a snicker and a bunch of complaints were heard.

The minute they were put in their stations Ikuto was fooling around with other girls. Amu growled irritatedly and sat down on the stool.

"So Ikuto, when can I ride on your motorcycle?" A girl said and winked at Ikuto.

Utau slammed her spiral on the table and put on a fake smile. "Ikuto only lets Utau ride."

The girl backed away and Utau was laughing. The whole time Amu was spacing out Ikuto and the other people gathered around were cracking jokes and laughing aloud. Utau noticed Amu sitting there and laughed.

"So I guess you're stuck with that as a partner huh?"

Ikuto looked over at Amu and laughed. "She's alright she's just a little boring."

Everyone laughed and started to say some things about Amu.

_She looks so dorky. It's like she's never here. Can she do my project?_

Ikuto laughed "Sorry guys, but Hinamori Snack pack does only my work."

When hearing this Amu wanted to cry her eyes out, she's never felt so used and underappreciated before. Feelings of anger hit Amu and she stood up yelling.

"I bet your ass I won't! And don't call me Hinamori Snack Pack! I'm no toy so don't play me like you play girls everyday!"

A whole bunch of words came out that Amu never thought would come out.

"And what's with that motorcycle get up you give each morning it's not cool, not cool at all!"

The whole class was silent and shocked that Amu exploded like that especially the teacher. When Amu looked over at the teacher she added. "I need some air."

She then grabbed her backpack and left leaving the class shocked and Ikuto wandering more about her.

Sneak Peek:

**_There is no way a playboy is going to steal my first kiss._**


	4. The unleashed self

**I probably wont update until I get my grades up **

**Hope you enjoy and please add reviews**

The unleashed self

Amu didn't bother to even go back into the classroom. It was bad enough everyone teased her and she's probably get in more trouble after her blowup. She walked over to the park and sat on the swings. Her mind kept repeating the situation in the classroom. Amu then covered her eyes with her hands and started weeping again, causing her glasses to be visionless and watery. She then felt a hand placed on her shoulder gently. Amu looked up with her golden eyes only to meet beautiful pink eyes a shining knight with gorgeous blonde hair.

"Are you okay? Is something troubling you?" Tadase asked concerning.

Amu fumbled on her words and sat up. "I-Im okay just tired of ev-veryone judging you without knowing you."

Tadase exchanged a warmly smile "I know how you feel, people think I'm perfect but i'm no Superman."

Amu couldn't help but smile at least there was _someone who actually cared about how I_ _feel_ she said to herself.

"I think your fine how the way you are and you shouldn't change yourself for anyone." Tadase said patting her on the shoulder.

"Thanks." she said blushing.

"By the way I didn't get your name?" Tadase said with his eyes shimmering.

"Hi-namori Amu." she said stuttering.

"Well Hinamori Amu I'm Tadase and if you ever need someone to talk i'm here." He replied and started walking away.

Amu's heart was beating rapidly this was the first time she actually thought it was fate. Amu wobbled over to her house dreaming about Tadase feeling her whole heart was melting.

As she got to the front door she never expected to see a guy lying down on her bench. She only saw his shoes, but Amu was still terrified with the fact that there is a guy in front of her house lying down. _What the hell how rude!_ Amu said to herself and cautiously went closer to the bench. She grabbed a vase incase this guy meant trouble and kept creeping closer only to find a sleeping Ikuto.

"Why the hell is HE here?" Amu said aloud this time she was so close to his face that his eyes went open and a startled Amu accidentally poured some water from the vase on him. Ikuto jumped up and looked at Amu with a what the hell look. Amu's cheeks hit red and she waved her hands in front of him apologizing.

"I'm so sorry; see I thought you were a hobo or a sales person."

Ikuto's face then turned into a smirk "You do this to sales people?" Amu's arms started waving and she started saying things.

"No I don't I ignore sales people I'm not like those people who spray them off their lawns with hoses oh no, and if there was a hobo I would ask my Mom if I could give him bread ya know."

Amu who realized what she said clamped her mouth shut with her hand. Ikuto was surprised that Amu was running her mouth, because she never said anything so he started to laugh.

Amu added "Why are you laughing? You're not mad are you?"

Ikuto shook his head and continued to laugh "Nah, I just never knew you were so funny look at your expression ha-ha."

Amu's cheeks still looked flushed and she noticed he was still dripping wet so she ran into the house and got a towel.

"Here, so why are you here any-wa-way." Amu said back to her nervous self.

"I'm here because I felt bad that I made you walk out like that sorry." He added while wiping his body with the towel.

Amu was shocked she didn't think he would ever apologize. "You're forgiven….for now."

When she looked up at Ikuto he held a bag in front of her.

"What do you actually want food or something or is this a bag to wash your clothes in?" A half panicky Amu responded.

Ikuto busted out laughing "No baka, this is compensation."

Amu pretended to know what that meant and grabbed the bag looking inside happily.

"Oh really thanks, hey Wow this is Dengeki Daisy volume 3! Thanks!" She smiled happily.

"But, I have nothing to give you." Ikuto smirked "Well I think giving me a kiss would be pretty bad." Amu's cheeks went back to pink again

"N-nooo! But you can have that towel!"

_**There is no way a playboy is going to steal my first kiss.**_Amu said to herself. Ikuto whined playfully and started getting closer to Amu.

"C'mon Amu it's not that bad I won't bite….yet."

Amu was cornered by both of his arms at the side of her, panicking and shouted.

"You can't cause…..I like someone else!" She added with one eye closed.

Ikuto had a surprised look on his face does _this chick really not have the hots for me?_ He thought to himself.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

Amu blushed madly and stuttered."Its Tadase." She said quietly and Ikuto backed off smirking.

"You seriously like that princely pain in the ass." Amu's mouth moved on her own again.

"So what at least he has class and charm and kyaaa!!!"

Ikuto tried moved closer again "Who says I don't have charm?"

He was so close that Amu could feel his breath on her cheeks and she responded violently pushing him off her porch. Ikuto was off balanced and started to laugh. Amu put her fist in the air toward him

"You better not tell Tadase or I'll slap you to stairway heaven!"

Ikuto dusted his shirt off and stood up getting close to Amu again only she grabbed another vase again.

"Oi I get it! But don't show this sort of true self to anyone but me." He said laughing and started to walk away.

Amu shut the door after he was gone and said to herself _what did he mean by not showing my true self to others? _She then shook the thought off and started reading Dengeki Daisy.


	5. Tears for the Show

**I was able to sneak on the computer for awhile ha-ha **

**Hope you enjoy and please add reviews**

Tears for the show

"_You are my moon and my stars Amu." Tadase said caressing Amu. Amu felt her cheeks heat up._

_"Oh __Tadase thank you." Tadase then grabbed Amu's hands._

_"Even like I am right now…." Amu squeezed his hands and nodded._

_"Yes?"_

_Tadase continued "Will you let me fall in love with….."_

Suddenly the alarm started buzzing and Amu started kicking the air.

"Crap it was a dream N-nooo! "She hit the snooze button and slowly got up.

"Maybe I'll see Tadase today!" Her expression brightened up and she took out her hoodie, jeans and a plain purple shirt.

She quickly hurried downstairs smiling and suggested to make pancakes today with the help of her sister of course. It took about twelve tries to get the pancake just right, but Amu didn't care she was so happy. Ami who noticed her sister was much better than usual smiled.

"Onee Chan are you okay?" Amu laughed.

"Why yes dear sister…"

Ami's eyes widened and laughed . "Onee Chan could it be a boy?"

Amu accidentally flipped the pan upwards too much that it got stuck to the ceiling.

Her father came yelling out of the shower with his shower cap sounding shocked. "What Amu has a boyfriend that just can't be!"

Amu still continued to smile. "HA-HA no"

She then kicked the wall and the pancake fell right on a plate.

"Amu Chan I don't think that's edible anymore." Ami said laughing.

"It's okay; i'll give this one to Dad." Amu said snickering. _He eats anything anyways._

After she ate she met up with Yaya this time waving frantically toward her. Yaya looked at her back and forth.

"Usually I come here rushing to you about Kukai, but why so happy Amu Chan?"

Amu continued to smile. "I don't know what you mean Yaya I'm always like this."

Yaya puffed with excitement "Is it a boy Amu Chan?!"

Amu's cheeks hit pink "Ah ano... maybe."

Yaya's eyes flared with curiosity and jumped on Amu the whole way to school. "Tell me Amu Chan tell me!"

Amu sighed "Yaya, not yet, I don't even know if I do li- ."

Her voice was cut off by the screams of fan girls. "Kukai, Naghiko, Tadase kun!!!"

Amu immediately turned when they said Tadase and Yaya when they said Kukai. Rima arrived just after the princes of Seiso High folding her arms sighing.

"It's always Kyaa this kyaa that I think I'm gonna be sick."

Yaya bumped her way through to get to Kukai. "Kukai kun!" Yaya said jumping onto him in a great big hug.

Kukai laughed and ruffled her hair. "Yo Yaya."

The chanting of Tadase's name was louder and Amu saw that he was in a sea of girls. She wanted to talk to him but didn't think she had the courage to say hi. Rima notice Amu fidget more than once and caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"Amu?"

Amu then looked at Rima surprised. "Hmm?"

Rima knew Amu was staring at Tadase so when he was on his way to go inside she pushed Amu towards Tadase.

"Ah!" Amu screamed with the thought that she was going to fall on the floor, but was caught by Tadase.

"Hi- Hinamori?" Amu opened her eyes to see her in Tadase's arms.

Amu turned bright pink and quickly got up. "Um yes thank you Ta-Tadase Kun"

Tadase smiled brightly again. "Um I can't remember your first name, sorry."

Amu's face heated up again she felt so embarrassed she couldn't believe that he forgot her name.

"It's Amu." She said softly looking up at him shyly.

There were a few comments made that were able to be heard.

_"Amu, Isn't that the name of a girl that blew up to Ikuto? So that's her name wow didn't think she'd be back at this place so soon. How could she speak back to Ikuto like that?"_

_Uh-oh maybe I should have not came today. _Amu thought.

Tadase rose up a hand that quieted everyone "Everyone, please do not pick on Hinamori, it's not her fault if she has conflicts with a cat napper."

Amu's cheeks were still bright _is he sticking up for me?_ She said to herself.

"Look who's talking mister royal pain in the-."

Ikuto said but was cut off by Tadase pointing at him "Look being a hindrance again Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto moved closer to him and smirked "What? Is the princely boy trying to back talk the King here?"

Tadase fumed "You are no King only a peasant, bow down at the heavens child! AHA-HA-HA-HA!"

Ikuto restrained to laugh and held a fist in the air "Well **prince, **I still run this town disobey me and you will…"

Amu suddenly jumped up surprisingly and yelled "No! No more fighting its stupid!"

Ikuto put his fist down and sighed. "Fine princess as you wish."

Amu's face hit red and she flared with anger again. "Princess? Don't make me give you a one hit K.O!"

Ikuto laughed and touched her arms. "With these tiny little muscles? I'm so petrified!"

Amu was so annoyed by Ikuto that she forgot Tadase was still there.

"Don't underestimate me I'll knock you out fool!"

Tadase was still consumed with anger of Ikuto that he decided to help out.

"Let go of Hinamori Amu!"

Ikuto laughed "And why should I do that?" Tadase pulled Amu away from him.

"Well, because she is my date Friday you peasant!"

Ikuto smirked and pulled away leaving. "Nice going Princess"

On the other hand Amu was shocked and filled with joy. _**I can't believe I'm going with him on a date kyaaa!**_

Tadase then smiled and added "Amu, can I ask you something?"

_He might say something from my dream!_ Amu face was heating up all over "Yes what is it Tadase?"

He looked into her eyes with puppy dog eyes "Will you be my pretend date on Saturday?"

Amu's face was frozen she knew it was too good to be true. "Yes of course! But… Why?"

Tadase spoke softly and looked shy saying it "Because Saaya is going to be there…. with her boyfriend and I want her to get jealous."

Amu played a fake smile and nodded reassuringly

"Of Course don't worry I'll be the best fake date ever!"

Tadase gave Amu a hug "Thanks Hinamori you're a great friend."

Friend... Amu once again felt like she was being used, underappreciated, being walked over like a rug.

Amu's face was getting watery; she tried power walking hoping to find any place, but here to cry. On her way she accidentally hit someone head first into their stomach and collided on the floor with them. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see something blue.


	6. Date deal

**I actually like this one **

**Hope you enjoy and please add reviews**

Date deal

"Oh ho ho Ikuto, you sly dog." Kukai said cheering him on and Naghiko whistling.

Amu's eyes widened. She never expected that she'd fall on someone…someone like Ikuto. Ikuto's gaze looked shocked as well to see Amu crying.

"Amu why are you-"

Amu quickly got up and was about to run until he grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Hey, did something happen between you and Tadase? "

Amu tried to brake loose but Ikuto's grip was too tight tears kept coming down more and more.

"Why does it matter? You just want a good laugh at me right go ahead laugh!"

Ikuto's eyes met Amu's and he could see sadness and pain in her eyes and he loosened his grip seeing her running away wiping her tears.

"Hmm you must really care huh Ikuto?" Naghiko said plastered with a smile.

"Shut up let's just go lie down or something."

He shrugged the thought off and resumed skipping class.

In Chemistry class Ikuto could tell Amu has been crying for quite sometime because her eyes looked puffy and pink. He decided to leave her alone since it was none of his business, but he had to admit he missed the aggressive violent Amu in class. When the door opened suddenly Tadase came out causing every girl to kyaaa. Guys even chanted his name.

"You're still the best Ikuto!" One of the guys said.

Ikuto rolled his eyes and looked at Amu who looked over to Tadase then hid her face in her book. _So it's about Tadase_ Ikuto said to himself. Once Tadase left the room Amu went back to pretending to do her work.

"Amu?" Ikuto whispered.

"What?" Amu said quietly.

"You okay?"

"Yes." She answered in an even quieter tone.

"Really?"

Amu slammed her pencil on the desk and spoke loud enough for the class to here.

"Yes I'm fine okay!"

The teacher then pushed up his glasses and pointed to the baskets in front of the class.

"Since your fine why don't you and Mister Tsukiyomi take these leftover tubes to the storage closet across the bathroom?"

All the girls gave complains. "I'll do it! No let me! I wanna be with Ikuto!"

Amu huffed and Ikuto shrugged getting up carrying the baskets.

In the hallway Ikuto was carrying the four baskets like they were light as a feather. Amu on the other hand, was strong for a girl, but still couldn't keep up with Ikuto holding four baskets. Ikuto noticed Amu's arms shaking and offered to hold one, but Amu refused and yelled. When they got to the storage closet Ikuto sighed in relief that the door was already open and flicked the lights on and put the first four baskets on top of the shelves. Amu put her baskets up one by one slowly on her tippy toes causing Ikuto to laugh.

"Pfft you want me to get that?"

Amu glared at him "No! I got it!"

Ikuto reached out to help but Amu tried pushing him away.

"I said I got it okay!"

She screamed louder pushing the basket on the shelf, but it was tipping over heading right for Ikuto. Amu screamed and pushed Ikuto away causing a basket of glass tubes falling on her. Ikuto rushed over to Amu instantly pushing away glass around and on her.

"Amu!"

"Stop don't help me! " Amu said crying and trying to get up.

"You baka! You just dove in glass for me how am I not going to help?" Ikuto said helping her lean on him.

"I don't want you getting hurt!" Ikuto's eyes widened and he still helped her despite her saying insults.

"I don't need your pity on me just let me go!" Amu sobbed.

Ikuto only tightened his grip and carried her with both hands bridal style.

"Stupid, the problem with you is you care about people more than yourself, its okay to get help from others."

Amu kicked and cried even more she felt like what Ikuto was saying was true she never put herself in front of others.

"I'm the one that's always screwing things up I'm a screw up!"

Ikuto breathed heavily and looked at Amu deeply "Quit back talking yourself and shut up! I'm taking you to the nurse."

Amu then stopped crying and did what he said blushing a little with the thought of him holding her.

Ikuto put Amu down on the couch in the nurse's room and sat down beside her. When Ikuto looked at one of his fingers he noticed blood and Amu instantly going ballistic again.

"Oh my god its blood its blood are you nauseous like I am! It's my fault!"

He noticed Amu's eyes watering up again. "Hey! What I tell you there's no benefit in trashing yourself."

Amu sniffled and tried to get up. "Well at least let me get a band aid for y-you."

Ikuto immediately sat her down gently and smirked. "Now that you mention it you could lick it for me."

Amu turned red and hit Ikuto "Don't mess with me you perverted freak!"

Ikuto then laughed "See, that's the Amu I know."

Amu watched as Ikuto licked his wound. "He's like a kitty ha-ha-ha!"

Ikuto came closer to Amu again. "Would you like if I treat your wounds?"

Ikuto dodged Amu's hits and grabbed her arm gently. "So what happened today?"

Amu hesitated, but took a deep breath and tears were coming out of her eyes again.

"Tadase only asked me to be his pretend date…to m-make Saaya jealous."

Ikuto's expression softened up. "You know you need to speak up once in awhile."

Amu put both her hands on her eyes sobbing. "I cant I'm weak p-plus I d-don't wanna let him down."

Ikuto flicked his finger on Amu's forehead.

"The heck did you do that for?!"

Ikuto shook his head back and forth. "When you talk down on yourself I'll keep doing that."

Ikuto then gave Amu a stay put look and got up and opened the cabinets looking for some band-aids.

"What are you doing?" Amu said wiping her nose with a tissue.

"What does it look like baka?"

Amu limped over to Ikuto causing him to jump. "But…it's like violating."

Ikuto then grabbed the band-aid box. "Too bad I break the rules and what the hell are you doing sit down!?"

He then helped Amu sit down and she instantly grabbed the box and wrapped around the towel looking band-aid on her legs. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to her.

"So what are you gonna do about the date?"

While she was wrapping her leg Amu spoke "I don't know I'll just play along I guess."

Ikuto then had an idea "Revenge sounds pretty-."

Amu held her hands up. "I'm sorry I can't do that I'm too good of a person."

Ikuto sighed then stroked his chin an idea coming to mind. "Amu how about we turn the tables we make that ass jealous?"

"Wait...we wont hurt him physically will we?"

Ikuto scooted closer to Amu. "Sadly no, but we could give him the girl who he can't get."

Amu thought about it a little. "How?"

He responded with a devious look on his face. "We'll give you a new look Amu."

Amu fumed again punching Ikuto despite her injuries. "And what do you mean by new look? What's wrong with the way I look?!"

Ikuto laughed putting his hands up in surrender. "Nothing, nothing we just need you to ditch those glasses and frizzy ponytail."

Amu threw Ikuto another hard punch then asked more anxiously. "How are we gonna do that?"

Ikuto smirked and laughed "That's why having a sister comes in handy."

"Oh know you don't mean…" Amu responded

"Yes….we're going to see Utau." Ikuto said


	7. Start of friendship?

**Stayed up for this one. Thank you so much for now 30 reviews!**

**I'm going back to spacing people can read it better:)**

**Hope you enjoy and please add reviews**

Start of friendship?

Amu gulped hard, how in the world is she supposed to face a girl that hates her guts because of her stupid brotherly complex. Amu sighed and pushed up her glasses nodding. Ikuto then yawned and looked at the clock.

"Say its time to go; the nurse won't be here until another hour."

"And how do you know that?" Amu said wobbling a little.

Ikuto cocked his head to the right of the desk that had a paper that said_ be back in _

_An hour. _He then noticed Amu struggling to keep still holding his arms out.

"Here let me help you."

"N-No it's okay I don't wanna be a burden." She said trying to restrain herself from wobbling like crazy. Ikuto sighed and pointed over to a shelf.

"Hey look it's a Dengeki Daisy manga."

"WHERE?" Amu immediately spun around only to find herself scooped up by Ikuto.

"Hey you crazy perv let me go!" She said hitting him constantly.

"If you keep moving like this you will be in pain later." Ikuto said holding her more firmly. Amu blushed and kept silent. _"I like Tadase I am his moon and stars I like Tadase."_

"Did you say something Amu?"

"Ah! Nothing at all." Amu clamped her mouth shut and they reached the chemistry room.

Ikuto put Amu down gently and barged in like he was king of the classroom. "Kyaaa Ikuto your back we missed you!" Girls chanted over and over again. Ikuto walked over to the teacher and whispered in his ear. The teacher nodded and Ikuto grabbed Utau and led her heading outside. Utau swinged lovingly being held by Ikuto until she saw Amu her expression completely shifted.

"Ikuto what the hell is she doing here?" Utau said moving her neck.

Ikuto quickly shut the door and helped Amu lean on him.

"Just helping out a friend."

Amu then looked shocked that Ikuto used the term friend. Utau's gaze never left Amu and mugged her.

"Ikuto you're too nice for the help." Amu then straightened up and walked over to Utau.

"We need your help."

"We?" Utau moved her head and glanced at the both of them.

"You see poor Amu was done wrong and we want you to help her." Ikuto said ruffling Amu's hair. Utau's glance only hardened and she backed away from the both of them turning the other way.

"Two words hell no."  
"Utau come on the poor girl got wronged by the princely ass." Ikuto said taking a step towards her.

"That sounds like a personal problem." Utau said coldly continuing to walk away until Amu unleashed again.

"Look I'm tired of your crap!" Amu yelled

"She's gonna blow!" Ikuto said amusingly. "The guy I longed for is using me and I feel wounded in the heart. If you were ever done wrong you'd know how I feel! Don't blame me for a stupid reason just because of your stupid brotherly complex you have for Ikuto!" Utau was for once felt like she was hit. She heard Amu's words clearly and couldn't believe this quiet girls words hit her.

"Fine……I'll help."

Amu's eyes began to water up and wiping away some tears.

"What the- Why are you crying?" Utau said folding her arms.

"B-because i-im so happy." Amu said sobbing. Utau patted Amu on the head thinking it was some way of comfort.

"Wow I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Ikuto said sappily.

"Shut up IKUTO!" They both said then started laughing.

They decided they would have their secret meeting at Utau and Ikuto's house. Amu and Utau bickered on who would sit in the middle of the motorcycle closer to Ikuto. "Why do you get to sit in the middle?" Utau said pissed off.

"Because I'm the smallest!" Amu said.

"So what Ikuto Amu's being mean, it's bad enough she's riding with us why don't we drop her off at some soup kitchen where the help lives." Utau said in a baby voice.

"Say what? I'm not that poor!" Amu said fuming.

"Really then what about the rags you where to school everyday?" Utau said laughing.

"STOP!" Ikuto said getting off the motorcycle and locking it up in the school's garage.

"We're walking then!" Utau and Amu sighed and Ikuto kneeled down.

"Hop on princess." Amu turned pink and got on Ikuto sticking her tongue out at Utau whose jaw was wide open.

After the whole five minutes of brutal torture for Ikuto hearing the girls bicker he opened the door and threw Amu and Utau in Utau's room.

"Stay there…and get along." Ikuto said with piercing eyes.

"Well it was all-." Both Amu and Utau opened their mouth to speak but was cut off by Ikuto.

"GET ALONG!" Ikuto said and slammed the door.

"I-I'm sorry." Both Amu and Utau said after a few minutes.

"Go on." Utau said and folded her arms.

"I should've remembered your brotherly complex, and I didn't mean to be a burden." Amu said cracking a smile.

"Yeah I forgive you and I'm sorry too." Utau said then smiled a little.

You wanna start over?" Amu said laughing.

"Yeah." Utau nodded and laughed.

"So, why did you say you'd help me?" Amu said.

"Because…..I was heartbroken a long time ago." Utau said and began to tell her story.


	8. Closing doors

I'm updating more and more so don't worry

Thanks you for the reviews! Please keep up the reviews!

**Closing Doors**

"It was in seventh grade when I first had a boyfriend." Utau started to pause then continued.

"I completely thought I was in love because he gave me my first big teddy, chocolates and kiss, but I always thought that I wasn't good enough for him."

"Why?" Amu asked concerning.

"I wasn't so confident about myself. Behind closed doors I didn't think I had guts or courage to do the first moves and everything." Utau's eyes watered up.

"When summer came after the whole year we dated, I went to the movies with my friends and he said he was in basketball practice, but he lied I saw him there holding hands with another girl." Utau said crying while Amu was patting her on the back.

"I shut all the guys who asked me out ever since. I didn't want to experience that kind of pain before. I started acting different trying to cover up my wounded heart trying to play a fake smile. I completely changed the wimpy person I once was."

"Utau, I don't think you're wimpy at all. The fact that you tried to move on shows the fact that you have guts the only problem is you thought changing yourself for the sake of that person is good." Amu said giving Utau a tissue.

Utau looked stunned at Amu. Utau never knew this Otaku girl could be such a good person that makes her feel better. Utau smiled at Amu and gave her a hug. Amu then noticed a hot pink colored photo album on the ground.

"Utau what is this?"

"Oh this is my old photo book full of memories and dear people." Utau said throwing the tissue away and opening the book.

After laying down a bit and cooling off Ikuto went upstairs and heard some giggling.

"I was a pink fairy and Ikuto was a grey cat with cute matching ears and a tail for Halloween at this time." Utau said laughing.

"BWAHA-HA Ikuto as a cat no way!" Amu said rolling on the floor.

"Didn't I say to burn this picture?" Ikuto said and snatched the book up.

Utau got up and tried getting the book from Ikuto but he kept waving his arms in different directions. Amu kept laughing of how cute they looked playing the brother sister role and rolled on the floor laughing even more. The album then dropped and opened to a picture with a little girl with pigtails that looked like Utau and a little boy with brown reddish hair that looked like Kukai. Utau rushed to the album and picked it up brushing it off the ground and sighing in relief that the picture was not ruined.

"Ikuto you baka you could've broke my album!"

"Don't you mean picture of you and Kukai."

"No I don't!" Utau said turning pink and yelling.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!" Utau then realizing what she said closed her mouth and turned pink.

"Utau you used to know Kukai when you were little?" Amu asked.

"Yes, I did but it doesn't matter he probably doesn't care about me anymore." Utau said folding her arms and glaring at Ikuto.

"Ah well occasionally he does." Ikuto said sitting on Utau's bed.

"Really?" Utau said brightening up.

"Nope." Ikuto said laughing while Utau was beating him up with the pillow.

Utau then stopped hitting Ikuto with the pillow and grabbed her cell phone in her backpack.

"Hey Amu what's your number?" Utau said sitting by Amu.

"Oh um XXX-XXX-XXXX" Amu said feeling all happy because Utau was getting her number. She then turned around fast when she heard a loud beep.

"Wait why are you saving my number?" Amu said getting startled by Ikuto.

"Because we're friends now Amu." Ikuto said then closed his slide up phone.

Amu's eyes were watering up again and Ikuto and Utau were looking at each other confused.

"You're crying again?" Ikuto said confused,

"But I'm so happy I have new friends." Amu said smiling and wiping her tears.

Utau and Ikuto both gave each other a glance and laughed. Utau then gave Amu a tight hug and Ikuto was about to join in, until Utau gave a death glare.

"I better head home now." Amu said looking at her cell phone.

"Oh okay well tomorrow after school we're going shopping for the date on friday!" Utau said excitingly.

"Okay." Amu said and gave Utau a hug goodbye.

Utau then gave Ikuto a you better take care of her or else glare and waved back to Amu. Amu then followed Ikuto in the garage and opened her mouth in awe.

"T-This is your car?" Amu said with her mouth opened.

"Yup this baby's all mine." Ikuto said and opened the door for Amu.

Amu couldn't believe Ikuto had this nice car and he's just in high school. Ikuto's car was a grey challenger with black stripes in the front. It looked like bumble bee off of Transformers except better. Amu then hopped in the car and headed home with Ikuto. When Ikuto dropped off Amu she waved happily then headed to her room. She ate dinner with her family and actually took her time and bonded with them instead of reading manga. She then kissed her parents goodnight and gave her sister a big hug and got ready for bed excited about what will await her tomorrow.


	9. Locked with the beast?

So apparently someone is copying just like my story. C'mon people originality make your own stuff now. At least credit me. Oh well wont crash my parade! :)

BTW. Brittany Murphy R.I.P you were a great actress and singer

Thanks you for the reviews! Please keep up the reviews!

**Locked with the beast? **

Amu's alarm started beeping and she immediately jumped up and hit the snooze button so fast almost knocking the lamp down. She then fixed her bed which was shocking because she never had the time to fix it and decided what to wear for school.

"Ugh this is so aggravating! This would be great if I had awesome boobs!" Amu said putting on a cute lime green laced tank and ruffling her hair irritated.

She then put a white cover up top and put on her jeans and looked in the mirror. She then combed her ruffled hair and it was naturally straight again. Even though Amu was lucky to have such straight and beautiful locks, she always wishes she'd have naturally curly hair. She then gathered her belongings and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Amu Chan!" Her parents called out happily while eating eggs.

"Morning um… Mom, Dad can I ask a favor from you?" Amu said fumbling with her fingers.

"What is it Amu?" They both asked with food in their mouths.

"Can I….can I go shopping with my friend today for the movie date on Friday? Amu said nervously.

"DATE she's reached that age already?!" Amu's father said almost swallowing his fork. Mama then patted him on the back.

"Of course Amu go have fun and be careful!" Mama said smiling.

"And….Can I also sleepover my friend Utau's house?"

"Sleepover?" Amu's father said passing out.

"Of course Amu don't forget to bring your phone okay?"

Amu was spurring with happiness she gave her Mom, Dad, and Ami a big hug. She was too excited to eat and ran out the door.

"Wait don't forget pepper spray and mace!" Amu's Dad yelled loud enough for her to hear and started crying. Mama and Ami just laughed and comforted Papa.

"So give me the juicy details all of it!" Yaya said screaming shaking Rima with such excitement.

"Well…um I'm going to go on a date with Tadase." Amu said perking a smile. She didn't want to tell Rima or Yaya because they would've beaten Tadase up to pulp.

"That's great Amu Chan!" They said hugging her and the bell rang and they all headed to class.

"You did it Amu…..You got the courage to speak up and get where you are now." Rima said smiling.

"Yeah….." Amu said playing a fake smile trailing off.

"Amu!" Utau said running over to Amu and giving her a big bear hug.

"Remember we are splurging big time on your wardrobe. So I'll text you later and Ikuto will drop and pick us up." Utau said all giddy and happy.

Today was different for Amu. People started to say hi to her people she didn't even know. Even though it was because everyone now knew she was friends with Ikuto and Utau she still felt like she was appreciated, noticed. She then headed upstairs and noticed Ikuto skipping class once again. Amu then sneaked up behind Ikuto and slapped him on the back playfully causing him to jump.

"Baka I thought you were that maniac hall monitor!" Ikuto said nudging Amu on the head playfully.

"Ha-Ha what the kitty cat got scared?" Amu said teasing Ikuto.

"Why you little" Ikuto was then cut off by a screaming hall monitor.

"There you are Tsukiyomi!" The crazy hall monitor said shaking his fist in the air.

Ikuto then grabbed Amu and threw her on his back and held her firmly running the opposite way.

"W-Wait I have nothing to do with this why are you holding me captive?" Amu said screaming in Ikuto's ear.

"Because he saw you with me and he will definitely think you were skipping." Ikuto said running up the stairs and knocked a door open he then slammed the door shut and they were in a storage room.

Amu then jumped off his back heading for the door until Ikuto grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Shhh he's coming!" He whispered and listened carefully for the footsteps.

"That damn Tsukiyomi I won't forget this!" The crazy monitor screamed.

Amu kept quiet until the footsteps faded away and she kicked Ikuto really hard in the stomach. Ikuto yelped and Amu twisted the knob, but it wouldn't open she kept wiggling the knob but nothing.

"We're locked in here because of your stupid high kick!" Amu said hitting him on the head.

Ikuto sighed and rubbed his head and tried opening the door.

"Wow we are locked up in here only the two of us." Ikuto said slumping down on the floor lazily.

"It's your entire fault I've never skipped a class before and you dragged me in this mess and we are here all alone…wait all alone?!"

Amu then started to panic with the thought of being with Ikuto. She didn't know Ikuto very much and she remembered what her father said _men turn into wild beasts hungry wolves and you are the prey_. Amu then scooted way over to the other side and looked at Ikuto with widened eyes mumbling to herself _men are wild beasts_.

"Amu….I won't do anything you hate okay." Ikuto said sighing.

"W-Why?" Amu asked surprised.

"Oh so you really do want me to do something to you?" Ikuto said smirking.

"N-Nooo I mean because there's lots of wild beasts out there." Amu said turning pink.

Ikuto then got closer to Amu and cornered her with his arms. Amu tried to brake through but was not strong enough to move his arm. Ikuto smirked and got closer to Amu until he was inches away from her face Amu then closed her eyes and Ikuto bit her on the ear laughing.

"You idiot my heart was pounding like a nail!" Amu said hitting him multiple times on the head.

"I wouldn't do anything but that ha-ha besides I'm still a virgin." Ikuto said quietly.

"Say what?!" Amu said with wide eyes.

"What are you trying to say I don't look like one?" Ikuto said raising an eyebrow.

"Ha-ha no I mean yes because you're always with girls and no wonder you always wear a cross around your neck!" Amu said fumbling on her words.

Ikuto smirked and laughed again at Amu. "Sure I play around an all it's just you know that's why I date lots of girls I kind of wanna find the right one at the same time…" Ikuto said pausing and Amu was in awe of what he was saying.

"That line would've net me a lot of chicks." Ikuto said laughing and Amu pinching his ear.

"That's good because that means you having your hormones in check. And, you'll find her I'm sure you will." Amu said smiling.

"Sure but at the same time I think love is worthless just look at my parents my Dad left and my Mom got remarried to some ass."

"Love is not worthless! If you truly love someone and care and give your everything to them it's not worthless and never will be." Amu said.

"Well how do you know have you even had a boyfriend yet Amu?" Ikuto said playfully and noticed Amu's expression change.

"I haven't but watching the people that love each other around me…I understand there is that kind of feeling and I know I will experience it one day." Amu said turning pink.

Ikuto starred at Amu for awhile then as Amu gazed into his eyes time seemed to pass by slowly Amu then averted her eyes away. Ikuto then smirked and ruffled her hair.

"You should give credit to yourself Amu you're stronger than you think."

"I-I just wish I could believe in myself you know…I'm insecure and being around such great people who have such confidence makes me feel even terrible. Like my little sister, she's already had a boyfriend first and she's talented and cooks and my parents praise her." Amu said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Go ahead I can be your shoulder to cry on." Ikuto said getting closer to Amu. Amu then looked at Ikuto shocked, but took the offer and went crying over to Ikuto.

"You know…..when you sail your boat…….don't drag your anchor along."

"Did you get that from a fortune cookie?" Amu said peering up at him.

"Nope."

Amu then smiled and started to stop weeping and took off her glasses wiping her face. The minute Ikuto saw Amu take off her glasses he was shocked with awe. She had beautiful big golden gleaming eyes that stared into his blue orbs. He could also see the real Amu and he had to admit she was really pretty…..not pretty but beautiful. He reached out to touch her face and they both never averted their gaze until the door opened revealing the janitor.

"I knew it there's always kids that got locked up in here stupid doors you lovers okay?" The janitor said kicking the door.

Amu jumped up to hear the term lovers, especially when used for her and Ikuto. Ikuto then coughed and let go of Amu.

"Lovers….no way how could I fall for her?"

Amu didn't know why she felt hurt. He was just fooling around he probably didn't even want to caress her face the way he was reaching out. She didn't understand what she was feeling then and now and why her heart was throbbing when Ikuto kept getting close to her. She then shook the thought off and gasped at the sight of seeing Ikuto's shirt all wet from her own tears.

"WAH! I'LL WASH YOUR SHIRT!" Amu said panicking and Ikuto laughing.

They then headed towards the student parking lot to pick up Utau.


	10. Changing

Sorry I took long!  
Please Review and thank you!

Changing

When Amu and Ikuto reached the parking lot Utau was looking at us raising an eyebrow. "And why are you both late?"

"Nothing…we were just stuck in a closet." Ikuto said like it was nothing.

"WHAT?!" Utau had a look like she was ready to kill.

"N-no it's not like that we got locked up when Ikuto and me were being chased by a monitor if anything he's the one to blame please spare me!" Amu said pointing at Ikuto and bowing my head down towards Utau.

"Oh Amu are you okay did the wolf do anything to you?" Utau said squeezing Amu and glaring at Ikuto.

"Wolf? I'm more of a cat person."

She ignored Ikuto and continued to squeeze Amu until she gasped for loss of air.

"So shall we go now?" Utau said and they all went in Ikuto's nice car. The whole time Amu was in the car she couldn't help to laugh at Utau and Ikuto. Ikuto was yelling at Utau because she was eating and Utau was yelling at Ikuto for being late.

"Utau if you spill in my car I'll-"

"Yeah yeah next time you try to harass Amu do it earlier." Utau said munching on some fries then offering Amu some. Amu shook her head and Ikuto parked the car noticing his stomach grumbling.

"On second thought I'm staying for the food." Ikuto smirked

When they headed inside and lots of girls were checking Ikuto out. Utau then groaned and was still munching on her fries. She whispered to Amu loud enough so Ikuto could hear.

"Amu go and be my substitute girlfriend for Ikuto."

"WHAT? WHY ME?!" Amu said looking at a smirking Ikuto.

"Just go." Utau pushed Amu gently causing Ikuto to catch her by grabbing her hip.

"Come on Amu koi don't get lost now." Ikuto said causing Amu's face to turn pink.

"Aw she's so lucky if _that girl _can get a guy like him so can I." One of the girls said laughing with her friends.

"Let go of me!" Amu said pushing Ikuto away and almost crying.

"Amu…don't let them get to you." Utau said throwing her fries away.

"Yeah…I bet you're ten times cuter with glasses than they'll ever be." Ikuto said putting an arm over Amu.

Utau looked at the couple for awhile and grinned with excitement.

"You know you two make a really good couple."

"WHAT Utau don't say that!" Amu said causing Utau to laugh and Ikuto leaning closer to Amu.

At the food court Utau looked around and her stomach growled.

"Hmm what should I have next?"

"Your gonna be fat when you grow up." Ikuto laughed and Utau bopped him on the head.

"Right Amu?" Ikuto said and they both glanced at Amu with a pile of ribs and burgers on her plate. Their mouths dropped Amu the girl with a small figure that can eat like a beast. Ikuto then ordered a burger with Utau and they sat down by Amu and her messy table manners.

"MMM I like a girl with an appetite." Ikuto said laughing and taking a bite from his burger.

"Shut up Ikuto don't underestimate me I can still mmm." Amu said stuffing her face with ribs.

They all laughed and time went by causing Ikuto to forget about hanging with Kukai.

"Amu slow down girl you may not be able to fit the clothes for the date tomorrow." Utau said laughing.

"Yeah but I have high metabolism so its all good I recharge every hour." Amu said wiping her face with the napkin and taking a sip from her drink.

"Okay your right now I'm ready I'm so excited!" Amu said all giddy causing Ikuto to frown. _Why the hell do I care right she's just some girl right?_ Ikuto said to himself. He then shook his head and threw away his food.

"I'm all done I'm gonna see Kukai pick you guys up later." Ikuto said waving and walking away.

Amu then noticed Utau have a sad expression when Ikuto mentioned Kukai. She gulped then blurted out. "So Utau do you um like Kukai?"

Utau shot up and started babbling. "Um well it depends what you mean…..was it Ikuto was it him who told you?!"

"No I just thought because you seem like you miss him and you always look sad when somebody mentions him."

"Yeah I miss him and I do like him…..ever since I got heartbroken I pushed him away as well so yeah……but if I find out Ikuto told you this I will pound him to the dirt!" Utau said switching to killer mode.

Amu then laughed and they headed to about seventeen stores.

"Utau I'm tired I've never seen so many mini skirts, short shorts and tank tops in my life!" Amu said plopping down on a nearby bench. Utau was all giddy and happy full of bags since she offered to pay for a great friend like Amu.

"Amu get up we have one more store to go to."

"What is it we've been to like what twenty!"

"Come on Amu please we need to its one of the most important."

"What is it?" Amu whined then looked up to Utau.

"Victoria Secret."

"No I will never go in that God forsaken place!" Amu said while Utau dragged her towards the store.

Utau piled a whole bunch of bras with padding and push up bras to Amu. Amu wobbled all the way to the changing room and tried on about four and shook her head ashamed.

"Utau I can't I'm sorry I know I dragged you into this but I cant I have nothing to push up I'm sorry."

Utau came in the changing room and startled Amu then shut the door loudly.

"Amu Hinamori you know why we're here right because you wanted to change for the better and come on everyone has something to fill up." Utau said trying to make Amu feel better but only made Amu cry. Utau then hit her hand on her head having an idea to mind. She then called up Ikuto for help.

"Yo." Ikuto said answering the phone.

"I need help Amu won't stop crying I tried everything here talk to her!"

Utau's voice was ringing in Ikuto's ears. Utau then shoved the phone to Amu and Ikuto could tell it was Amu and not the noisy Utau.

"Amu where are you right now?"

"V-Victoria Secret."

"Figures…well Amu do you know what guys think is the hottest about a girl?"

"Boobs." Amu sniffled.

"ER WRONG! A guy thinks the hottest thing ever would be a girl that has confidence in herself." He then paused for Amu to respond but she just gave sniffles.

"And your figure is so good it's a pity. Take care of your body stupid! Honestly even without the accessories or looks you're pretty enough."

"Really?"

"You're pretty enough already I swear." Ikuto laughed on the phone.

"Thanks Ikuto." Amu said quietly over the phone.

"Well you can thank me by going on a date with-"

"I said thank you Ikuto!" Amu said laughing then Utau snatched up the phone.

"How the hell did you do that?

"Nothing."

"Ah well she's all set for everything."

"Really your making her wear those glasses?"

"Oh yeah I forgot your right we're going to the eye doctor next Ikuto great thinking!" Utau then closed the phone and picked the best fit for Amu.

"Crap!" Ikuto said out loud for Kukai and his date to hear.

"What is it Ikuto?"

"Ah nothing it was just Amu."

"Amu again your always talking about her you know that?"

"Shut up man." Ikuto said and started to think more deeply about what Kukai said. _Okay so yeah I like her… a little right? But why do I feel really jealous?_

When it was time for Amu and Utau to get picked up Ikuto drove to the driveway to see Amu and Utau loaded with bags.

"It can't be helped huh?" Ikuto sighed then started to help the bags in the car. When he grabbed Amu's bag away from her face he saw Amu again with no glasses wearing contacts and nearly bumped into the door.

"Ikuto you are right Amu looks great without glasses!" Utau squealed then hopped in the car pulling Amu.

During their time in the car Ikuto couldn't help but to glance at Amu's beautiful face. She was one of those girls that have natural beauty and looks fresh faced. Her cheeks were a natural flushed beautiful shade of pink, her eyes glowing and reflected with golden beams she was a stunner. When they arrived at Amu's place Ikuto insisted on helping Amu leaving noisy Utau in the car. Utau gave Amu a hug and said she couldn't wait for Amu to sleep over tomorrow. Amu and Ikuto then got the bags and rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds.

"So you're ready for tomorrow huh?"

"Yeah it's all thanks to you!" Amu said cheerfully.

"Yeah…but you know its okay for you to not go through with this."

"I'm fine…plus this is your idea what you wanna bail out?"

"No I'm just saying-"

"Amu has your time come yet you already found another man other than Papa?" Amu's father suddenly opened the door and gasped.

"Dad no and what's up with that pose?" Amu looked at her Dad with his right hand above his forehead like those sappy opera shows.

"Oh good but who is this?!"

"Oh it's Ikuto he just gave me a ride from the mall."

"WHAT you rode in his car?!" Papa said shocked.

"Dad it was the second time okay."

"WHAT HOW COULD I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" Papa said in horror.

"Because you would act exactly like you are right now." Amu said bluntly.

Amu then looked over to Ikuto holding in his laugh.

"Don't laugh at a time like this!"

"Sorry…..ahem it was nice meeting you Mr. Hinamori." Ikuto said putting the bags inside the house then bowing his head down walking away laughing.

Amu smiled then gritted her teeth while Ikuto waved with Utau.

"I'm gonna kill him!"


	11. Rising Up

I think this chapter is alright could've been better  
Please Review and thank you!

Rising up

Amu woke up at 5:30 and quickly combed her hair. Spending about thirty minutes doing her hair she knew it was worth it for today. She looked in the mirror a little startled from seeing a new self. She thought about what Ikuto said over the phone.

_A guy thinks the hottest thing ever would be a girl that has confidence in herself_

Amu sucked up all the negativity and let out a weakly smile trying to pose with her hand on her right hip. Amu then heard the door open revealing her sister Ami all glammed up like usual.

"Amu you look so good kyaa i'm so jealous!" Ami said giving her sister a big hug.

"Ami I can't do this."

"What did you just say? Dont say that when you look like this you look to good!" Ami said shaking Amu.

"But this isn't me at all."

"You're right its not you it's a better part of you doesn't it feel good to look great once in a while."

"No!" Amu said fidgeting with her hair Ami then slapped her sister's hand.

"Hey you are beautiful and don't you ever forget that! Now look in the mirror and say something good about yourself!"

"But-"

"Do it!" Ami said with a hardened glare.

"Ah I think I look good."

"Yes say it again!"

"I think I look great!"

"Come on say it more!"

"I think I..... i'm about to cry.."

Ami then slapped Amu on the face.

"Stupid dont' cry you're pretty face will get ruined okay...you look great so just rise up...get up...and believe in yourself!" Ami preached.

Amu then got up smiled and grabbed her backpack for school smiling to Ami.

"Thanks Ami."

"It's about time Amu." Ami laughed then went to her room getting ready for school.

When Amu went downstairs she didn't expect her parents to be so shocked. Her mother took pictures and hugged her daughter nearly having any air to breathe, and her father fainted from looking at a grown up Amu.

"Amu Chan take care have fun at the sleepover!" Amu's mother called out helping up Amu's father.

Amu smiled happily on her way to school feeling motivated, and inspired by the wonderful family she has that always supported her.

At Seiso high Ikuto and Utau just arrived at the school grounds. Utau hugged and greeted her friends while Ikuto leaned beside his motorcycle putting on his shades. Nadeshiko and Kukai arrived waving to Ikuto.

"Ikuto you're here pretty early?" Nagihiko said putting an arm on Ikuto.

"Could it be you're here for something……or rather someone?" Kukai said nudging Ikuto.

A kyaa was heard and everyone averted their gaze to Amu. Yaya and Rima were lost in a flock of people leaving poor Amu alone. Ikuto then took off his sunglasses to see a clearer view of Amu. Amu wore a cute black skirt and brown boots up to her knee. She wore a cute pink spandex shirt that squeezed her frame pushing her assets up rather than making them look big. Amu's beauty was revealed her long curly pink hair, her glossy nude lips, her golden beaming eyes everyone was stunned.

"Amu kyaa I can't wait you are so ready!" Utau screamed and hugged her dear friend.

"_Is that Hinamori Amu she looks like a total babe?_ _Wow she's hot…..well I know who I want for Christmas mm." _Compliments were heard from people mostly guys. This made Ikuto tense up.

"Amu you have any plans tonight? You wanna go catch a movie? You wanna go to my house?" Guys crowded over to a pink faced Amu. Amu jumped up when someone grabbed her hand suddenly.

"Yeah she has plans with me..." Ikuto said leading a startled Amu away from the crowd of boys.

"Ah thanks Ikuto for protecting me…" Amu said still a bright shade of pink.

"Isn't that nice Ikuto protecting someone ha-ha." Kukai said sticking a thumbs up at the couple. Ikuto gave a death glare and Nagihiko grabbed Kukai waving goodbye,

"It's not like that… I'm only protecting you cause you're clumsy." Ikuto said trying not to look at Amu's eyes.

"Well even so thank you Ikuto." Amu said blushing when Ikuto glanced at her.

"Amu?!" A stunned Tadase looked at Amu confused.

"Oh hi T-Tadase." Amu said letting go of Ikuto and flustered.

"You look great but you didn't have to do this for me." Tadase said smiling.

"It's okay if it's for you its fine." Amu said smiling.

The sound of Amu's tone in her voice made Ikuto angry. _I don't care about her I don't care about her _Ikuto said in his head.

Ikuto then brushed passed them.

"Ikuto where are you going?" Amu said worried.

"No worries have fun with your little princely ass." Ikuto said waving walking off campus.

"What quit being a hindrance to the whole campus you're the one who's the ass!" Tadase said screaming over to Ikuto walking away.

Saaya was strutting while talking happily with Utau until she saw Amu laughing with Tadase.

"What is that?" Saaya said with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh that's Tadase and Amu hitting it off."

"Why?"

"She looks great doesn't she?"

"She looks like a tramp if I say so myself." Saaya said gritting her teeth.

"Why do you care you're the one who dumped him." Utau said sticking up for Amu.

"Since when have you been friends with the nobody?"

"Ever since I realized this nobody was the only friend I had!" Utau said getting worked up.

"Oh please get over the fact that you still like Kukai you shouldn't have refused him in the first place!"

Utau was fumed. She knew Saaya for so long and always fed up with her which she never knew why. And what made it even worse was the fact that she was dating Kukai.

"I'm happy for you and Kukai so don't spoil it!" Utau said stomping off crying.

"Hmm I guess I will spoil it I don't wanna see my Tadase with another girl now." Saaya said snickering.

Ikuto decided he would head back to see Amu for Chemistry class. _If I let her go some guys might want to pounce on her _Ikuto said to himself sighing. He then saw two people kissing and averted his eyes but looked again when he noticed it was Saaya and Tadase.

_Yes I caught that son of a- _

"Saaya I can't do this sorry." Tadase said walking away from Saaya.

_Damn so close_

"Didn't you say you loved me?" Saaya said frowning.

"Yes but your rushing too much and besides I think I like someone else."

"What do you mean you think you say you love me, but you like someone else?" Saaya said angrily.

"I just don't know right now."

"Well I'll be at the Amusement park tonight so give me an answer." Saaya said kissing him once more and strutting away.

_That jerk I'll strangle him I got to warn Amu. _

In Chemistry class Ikuto was nowhere to be found. _He was fine earlier this morning until Tadase came why are they always fighting? _Amu said wondering about Ikuto.

Utau was dead asleep so Amu crumpled a piece of paper and hit Utau with it. A startled Utau woke up wiped away her saliva and had a scary glare scanning the room for the culprit. Amu then gulped, got up, and pretended to throw away some trash by Utau.

"Sorry about that where is Ikuto?" Amu said whispering.

"I told him not to skip anymore!" Utau said ticked off.

"Is he mad at me?"

"No Amu I'm sure he's not mad. Don't worry!"

"Why is he always having a fight with Tadase?"

"You didn't know Ikuto stole Tadase's girl once?"

"WHAT?!" Amu said out loud standing in front of the whole class shocked.

"Miss Hinamori would you please sit down?" Sensei said pushing up his glasses.

"Ha-ha sorry!" Amu said bowing her head and running to her seat.

After the period ended Utau and Amu headed to the side of the school so Utau could tell Amu about Ikuto and Tadase's past.

"Tadase was me and Ikuto's childhood friend since way back. We would often go to each others houses and play house always making me the wife Ikuto the husband and Tadase the baby ha-ha but anyways it first started when Ikuto played his violin our father gave him causing Tadase's dog to die…… and then Tadase was horrified when Ikuto changed becoming a rebellious person. But, the most important thing was Ikuto stealing Tadase's first love."

"Where is she now?"

"Oh she lives now in London she was Tadase's first love."

"Tadase never forgave him?"

"Nope he hasn't Ikuto even tried to settle things between him, but he gave up on him."

"I can't believe it did Ikuto really steal her away?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to steal her away cause I told her a million times I would marry Ikuto." Utau said.

"Oh well I think that Ikuto-"

"You think I what?" Ikuto said appearing out of nowhere causing Amu to fluster.

"Why are you talking about me Amu?" Ikuto said with a sneaky smile.

"N-No who would do such a thing!" Amu said blushing.

"Obviously you miss red as an apple."

"Shut up what are you here for anyways pervert?" Amu said turning away.

"Don't go through this."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't go on a fake date for Tadase's needs."

"And why should I listen to someone who stole someone else's girl?"

"Hey you don't know anything."

"Of course I do don't make fun of me quit messing with me!

"I'm not he's just using you!"

"Like you give a damn!"

"You know what you're right you're stubborn, you don't say what you want to say........and you bottle everything up and cry. Just looking at you pisses me off! Like I give a damn what you want to do!" Ikuto said screaming at Amu walking away.

Utau then comforted Amu as her tears fell out once again. Amu didn't know why Ikuto was saying those true crude words. Amu couldn't stop the tears from falling. She didn't want to lose a friend, but she had to prove to Ikuto that he was wrong. She wiped away her tears took a deep breath and stood up.

"I'm going to the date."

"Are you sure Amu?"

"I'm sure i'll prove him wrong." Amu said wiping her tears and forming a smile.


	12. Wavering feelings

I thought this was cute! Hope you have a happy new Years!

Please Review and thank you!

Wavering feelings

Utau fixed Amu's make up and they got a ride from one of Utau's friends who kept hitting on her. Utau then gave Amu a huge hug and let Amu alone by herself for the date. Amu took another deep breath giving the worker her ticket walking inside. She sat patiently at the bench and was given a few glances by many guys and was hit on multiple times. Tadase then appeared and smiled at Amu giving her flowers.

"T-Thank you Tadase."

"Amu I know how I've been foolish to convince you to be my fake date and all."

"Yes I know its okay it's fun and-"

"That's why I'm okay with ending it here and not let you do this."

"But-"

_Why_

"It's fine okay it was foolish of me not to understand." Tadase said smiling walking away.

_Don't leave!_

Amu couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth. She came here for Tadase and was giving it her best to even give a confession but she was still the wimpy person she always has been. She didn't want Ikuto to be right she came here to make a confession. As she saw Tadase disappear and blend in through the audience she pushed her way through trying to chase after him.

_This is it I'm going to tell him I'm going to give every amount of confidence I got!_

Her heart beating rapidly every step she took and dropped her flowers at the sight of seeing Tadase with someone else. Tadase was caressing and kissing Saaya and Amu's world froze. She could feel her heart throb with pain and she was feeling numb throughout all her body. Tears were flowing like a waterfall and Amu felt as if she could die right now. Someone then pulled her into a tight hug.

"I' m sorry I came too late." Ikuto said blocking her view so Amu wouldn't see.

"W-Why are you here e-even though I said rude things to you." Amu sniffled while holding on to Ikuto.

"Because….for some reason I can't stand seeing you sad I want to protect your smile."

BADUMP Amu's heart started to beat faster. Why was she always feeling this way with Ikuto? He's just toying with her so why is he always helping her and coming to her aid? Amu then looked up at Ikuto like they were the only two people in the world.

"Also because your clumsy." Ikuto coughed and laughed leaving Amu hitting him on the head.

"You killed the moment Ikuto."

"Well then how about making another moment?" Ikuto said smiling and holding up tickets.

Amu laughed and they both linked arms heading to rides. Ikuto was glad Amu was cheering up letting loose. He watched amusingly at her reactions on the rides _who knew she had this side of her_ he thought.

"Yes I finally reach the height limit!" Amu cheered while standing beside a measuring sign.

"Finally pfft!" Ikuto said laughing.

When they were in their seats Ikuto couldn't help but to think how cute Amu looked like a little child dangling her legs and pointing and saying ooh.

"You know if you're scared you can hold on to me." Ikuto said holding her hands.

Amu shot pink and lifted her other arm up.

"Woo hoo yeah bring it!"

After the rollercoaster ended Amu and Ikuto still holding each others hands checked out their photo from the ride.

"Amu your mouth is open ha-ha!"

"Ikuto you look like your sleeping ba-ha!"

Ikuto then paid for the photo and kept it in his wallet. Amu then gasped and quickly dragged Ikuto over at the tea cup ride.

"Ha-ha-ha you're so big!" Amu spinned the tea cup harder laughing at Ikuto cramped in the small cup.

"You're laughing to loud!"

"Oh I'm sorry ha-hah it's just great you know that I can show a different side of myself."

"You're strong."

"Wha?"

"Anyone who can smile through the toughest times is strong." Ikuto said laughing.

"You're a nice person Ikuto……..NOW SPIN HURRY BEFORE THIS RIDE ENDS!" Amu said spinning the tea cup with rapid speed.

After the ride ended Amu was wobbling and swaying almost falling to the ground.

"Baka you were overdoing it." Ikuto said picking Amu up and placing her on the bench.

"Stay Amu." He gave her a look and went to get her some water.

"Hey cutie you all by yourself?" A guy came closer to a dazed Amu.

"Nu-uh." Amu said shaking her head and collapsing on the bench.

"I can be your boyfriend." Another guy said helping Amu up and touching her hip.

"No I-"

Amu then was pulled away and next thing she knew she was being kissed by Ikuto.

"She's with me." Ikuto said causing the other guys to back away.

BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP Amu's heart could no longer control itself and kept rapidly beating.

_This feeling is a feeling I've never felt before…wait did I just have my first kiss?!_

"Did...we just ki-ki-kiss?" Amu fumbled on her words and was feeling light headed.

"Yeah." Ikuto said pretending like he didn't care.

"Idiot you took my first kiss! Why did you do that?"

"Without thinking I kissed you okay….." Amu looked up at Ikuto looking like he was serious.

"And if I didn't do anything about it those guys would've shacked you for sure."

"You suck!" Amu ran away heading for the exit.

Amu was left looking like a fool again thanks to Ikuto. She didn't understand him….she didn't understand herself either. She then recaptured the moment of her kiss with Ikuto and blushed madly.

_I don't understand he doesn't like me and I don't like him…..but what is this feeling? Maybe it was the food I ate earlier._

Ikuto pulled beside Amu in his car.

"Amu get in!"

"No!"

"Amu!"

"Why would you help me just leave me alone let me be!"

"Because I thought if a girl was walking alone at night it would

look pitiful."

"I am and I can't do anything about it so leave!" Amu cried.

Ikuto then got out of his car then picked up Amu and put her in the passenger's seat.

"Didn't I tell you you're strong?" Ikuto then closed the door, started the car, and drove.

It was silent for about a few minutes the two didn't know what to say to each other.

"You know…when I first met you I thought you were just an Otaku." Ikuto said smirking.

"So what when I first saw you, you looked like you entered from the depths of hell with all the damn chains you wear!" Amu said angrily.

"Pfft…let me finish I thought that you were just an Otaku, but when I gradually started to know you I grew fond of you….and…"

"I think I'm falling for you Amu." Ikuto said and stopped the car in shock.

"Damn she's sleeping." Ikuto said irritated then put his hand on her cheeks.

"Seriously this girl…is the only girl that would sleep during a confession." Ikuto laughed then drove to his house.


	13. Falling Over

I know I'm a little late so sorry!

Please review! :)

**Falling over **

Ikuto carried Amu to Utau's room and gently nudged her.

"Amu-Amu."

"Wha?" Amu yawned looking around sleepily.

"You need to take off your contacts."

"Oh yeah thanks." A half awake Amu wobbled over to the closet instead of the bathroom.

"Amu the bathroom is this way." Ikuto said picking her up and helping her go to the bathroom.

"Oh thanks."

Amu splashed water on her face and took off her contacts and retunrned back to Utau's room still dazed and being recovered from all the rides.

"Good night Amu." Ikuto laughed and closed the door.

Amu woke up seeing posters of popular singers and very girlish things. She saw Utau jumping on her to wake up.

"Okay okay I'm awake Utau."

"Good now tell me what happened yesterday!" Utau squealed with excitement.

Amu recaptured the moment when Tadase left

"Tadase told me I didn't need to pretend to be his date …and then Ikuto kissed me on the lips. " Amu said yawning.

Utau opened her mouth suddenly and Amu who caught on what she just said was taken back as well.

"You kissed Ikuto on the lips?!"

"Y-Yeah but he also said something in the car saying he was falling for me…I think but I fell asleep."

"He said he was falling for you!"  
"Wait Utau why are you overreacting?"

"Because Ikuto just confessed to you and you were sleeping!"

Amu was silent for a few seconds then began yelling and running around.

"What! He couldn't possibly say he was falling for me maybe he was saying that I was so small he could fall on me!"

"Amu why in the hell would he say that?!" Utau said shaking Amu.

"W-well w-whatever I could care less he's probably just teasing me or he really did say he'd fall on me! Like him or me would ever like each other pssh!" Amu said folding her arms and heading out to the hallway.

_Stupid Ikuto Dumb Ikuto Pervert Ikuto! I wouldn't fall for you I shouldn't fall for you wait….why am I thinking about him Amu snap out of it I will not like IKUTO! _

Amu groaned and opened the bathroom door to reveal Ikuto with his dark blue boxers wearing no shirt and showing his well toned body and packs.

"Amu?"

"Wah my eyes I was just going to use the b-bathroom…but I-i'll go later…so later!" Amu quickly stuttered and ran as fast as she could back to Utau's room slamming the door.

"W-wait Amu?" Ikuto said wiping himself with a towel and raising an eyebrow confused.

Amu panted and breathed hard collapsing on the bed causing Utau to pop open her eyes.

"Amu what the heck why were you running like you just saw the living dead?"

"No worse I saw Ikuto's body! Oh God please tell me this isn't a sign! Please erase my memory!

"Wha- Amu! You saw everything?"

"N-no if I saw everything I would've died then."

"Oh good, but what's wrong with you Ikuto's body looks like it was made from the heavens?"

"What the hell I didn't like it not one...bit!" Amu said holding a pillow against her face.

"Amu you must like Ikuto so whys that a problem?

"W-well I just didn't feel comfortable seeing his w-wet body." Amu said softly and Utau busted out laughing.

"Hmm…well let's see if you don't like Ikuto then it should be no problem eating breakfast together." Utau said with a sly smile.

"N-No!"

"Too late!" Utau said dragging Amu to the kitchen.

"Good morning ladies." A man who looked a lot like Tadase greeted Amu and Utau with a smile.

"Ah good morning." Amu smiled shyly and sat down on a stool.

"Good morning !" Utau smiled and brought some omelet especially made for her and Amu and sat beside her.

Amu still gazed up at Mr. Amakawa wondering why he looked a lot like Tadase.

"I'm his uncle." He answered with a smile.

"W-What how did you know?" Amu started shaking her spoon.

"I'm just a lucky guesser ha-ha. He shrugged smiling and took out cups for Utau and Amu.

"Yo." Ikuto appeared with Kukai out of nowhere causing Amu to almost drop her fork.

_Why did I see __him in the bathroom slow motion?_

"Yo Utau, Amu, Mr. Amakawa." Kukai said grinning and waving.

"Kukai…" Utau said his name slowly and turned her head.

"Hi Kukai." Amu said with a smile.

Ikuto looked up at Amu and she instantly stuffed food in her mouth trying to avoid eye contact with him.

He formed a smirk and leaned forward his arm on the counter getting closer to Amu.

"And a Good Morning to you Amu koi."

Amu turned beat red quickly getting up and putting her dishes in the sink.

"H-hey you know what I'm gonna get ready because Yaya and Rima is going to meet me at the karaoke bar so I'll go right now ha-ha-ha!" Amu said quickly walking away and waving.

"Oh really I'll go drop you off then." Ikuto said getting up.

"N-no it's okay does someone else have a car?"

"I do." Kukai said stuffing his face with an omelet.

"Good than you can come with me bye!" Amu grabbed Kukai and started running off with him.

"Kukai!" Utau said with her glaring eyes.

"Amu!" Ikuto called out, but the two of them left so suddenly.

"My she's a shy one Ikuto." Mr. Amakawa said smiling.

In the car Amu and Kukai were silent for awhile.

"So- why'd you want me to bring you instead of Ikuto?"

"Ah you know because I wanted to get to know you a little."

"Really?"

"Really really!" Amu said cheerfully.

"Well i'm a Leo, my favorite color is green, I live for sports especially soccer, and you're not really listening to what I have to say so you must really like

Ikuto huh?" Kukai smirked.

"What no I just got startled of what I saw this morning!" Amu waved her arms around.

"What did you see?" Kukai raised an eyebrow.

"I-Ikuto without his shirt and only boxers and it keeps replaying in my mind!"

"So you're basically saying you fell for Ikuto."

"N-no I mean he's a good person and he always helps me even when i'm being a burden to him...and knows how to make a person feel good about themselves."

"Yup, you fell for him." Kukai said grinning.

"Wha- What about you and Utau you obviously have something going on?"

"Yeah I wish..somehow she just doesn't seem to like me, but i'll always be there for her." Kukai smiled sadly.

"Really because she seems like she- I mean well why don't you try starting over again?"

"I want to..but the thing is I don't know how... she didn't start seeming like she cared untill I was being whisked away by you."

"I know why don't we try making her jealous!" Amu said cheerfully.

"B-but why would she be jealous she was probally just on her girl thing."

"Trust me she's not so c'mon i'm willing to do it for you and her."

"Really you'd do that for me too?"

"Sure!" Amu added with a smile.

"Really Amu I'm so glad no wonder Ikuto likes you!" Kukai let go of the wheel and gave Amu a big hug.

"WHA-WHAT DO YOU MEAN AND WATCH THE WHEEL DAMMIT!" Amu yelled and Kukai let go and grabbed onto the wheel again laughing.


	14. Heart Racing

Sorry Again so late!

Posting an extra chapter on what they sang at the karaoke bar.

Please review! :)

**Heart Racing**

An irritated Utau was talking on and on in the car.

"Oh does he have the nerve to do this to me!" Utau said smoke coming out of her nose.

"I thought you didn't like Kukai." Ikuto said smirking.

"I don't that wild boar might just do something to Amu!"

"Why am I here anyways?" Ikuto said with a tooth pick in his mouth.

"Because you like her and Kukai might go too far and kiss the pure and innocent Amu!"

"She can do whatever she wants."

_Amu wouldn't do that...but then again Kukai_

"Aren't you worried one bit?!"

"Nope." Ikuto said looking boredly.

"Ah looking at your carefree attitude makes me wanna nail you right in the face! Utau screamed grabbing his shirt and shaking him.

"I could care less if the one who will have the problem is you." Ikuto said sighing.

"You naïve idiot you only agreed to come because you like love Amu."

Ikuto was silent for a few seconds. Ikuto didn't know if he was in love, but he had to admit he likes being around her and wants to protect her. But, if only… his past would fade and completely erase away he could finally bring someone special into his life…but it wasn't that easy.

At the karaoke bar everything was set for Amu and Kukai's fake date. Kukai even invited Nadeshiko and his friend to be with Rima and Yaya. Nadeshiko arrived with his friend Kairi and Amu introduced them to Rima and Yaya.

"Thanks for doing this Nagi." Kukai put his arm around Nagihiko and smiled.

"No problem." Nagihiko said then looked at Yaya and Rima.

_Hmm their both cute but the small one talks too much about Kukai. I guess I'll go with the blonde._

Nagihiko gave his winner smile and took Rima's hand and kissed it.

"Good Evening."

"What the hell are you doing?" Rima said crooking her neck.

"Making a proper greeting for such a lovely lady."

"Well saying hi would be just fine and don't you know there's swine?"

Eh…Ah…..wait you're not turned on by my charms?" Nagihiko asked dazed.

"No and Good evening my ass don't talk to me like I'm some old person."

_Hard to get I like them.  
_"You know I cook right?" Nagihiko said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah so does my mother."

"So cold….but so cute I just want to hold you forever!" Nagihiko said hugging Rima suddenly.

"And I'd like to get away from this date forever." Rima said trying to push him away.

Yaya laughed at the cute pair and walked up to Kairi.

"Hi I'm Yaya."

"Kairi."  
"Really Kairi like from Kingdom Hearts ooh!" Yaya said with dazzled eyes.

"Shouldn't you be playing the arcade games?" Kairi said pushing up his glasses.

"So serious...you know from far away you kind of look like my old sensei."

Kairi stuck his mouth open this girl was way different than all the other girls.

"Well there's no harm in playing games so let's go real quick!" Yaya said excitedly pulling him.

The doors flew open and a steaming Utau and Ikuto walked in suddenly.

"Okay they're here let's go Kukai?" Amu looked at a frightened Kukai.

"Ikuto's gonna kill me after this…but I'm ready." Kukai sweat dropped then putt his right arm on Amu's right hip pulling her closer.

Utau had smoke coming out of her nose and Ikuto formed a very creepy sinister looking smile.

"So you guys made it!" Kukai said trying to break the silence.

The two nodded robotically and Ikuto cracked his neck causing Amu and Kukai to jump up.

"You two have fun now okay!" Amu said dragging Kukai into a photo booth.

"Amu I can't do this I'm scared." Kukai said worriedly.

"You can't back out now do this for Utau."

"What are you two doing?" Utau said glaring at them opening the curtains.

"YOU TWO AREN'T KISSING ARE YOU?" Ikuto blurted out coming behind them.

"N-no we're just going to make kissy faces so you both leave ha-ha wait your turn!" Amu smiled and they both took a picture really fast then stepping out of the booth.

"Look how cute we are Kukai!" Amu said purposely loud.

"Oh yes we look so compatible." Kukai said uneasy.

Ikuto had to hold back a demonic Utau.

"You should put it in YOUR wallet did you hear me your WALLET." Amu said out loud and this time Utau had to hold back Ikuto.

_Why did I just say that am I trying to make Ikuto jealous too? _

"Okay strike while the iron is hot!" Amu said whispering and Kukai nodded leaning forward for a fake kiss.

And SLAP Utau's hand went against Kukai's face. Everyone was silent and Utau full of tears was about to run away until someone grabbed her wrist.

"Utau why did you slap me?" Kukai said looking into her eyes.

"Because I was mad." Utau said turning her head.

"Why were you mad?"

"Because I just don't like you."

"Really if you didn't like me then why would you get mad if I'm hanging around Amu?"

"Answer me! Look at me don't you ever avert your gaze." Kukai said holding onto Utau firmly.

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I don't want you to be with Amu…or a-anyone else!" Utau cried.

Kukai widened his eyes and felt his heart race; he then embraced her in a hug.

"No one's gonna hurt you anymore...so don't run away when you get scared, it's okay to like someone." Kukai said stroking her face.

"Woo-hoo first couple of the year!" Yaya said appearing out of nowhere.

"Yaya you're really okay with this?" Amu said patting Yaya on the shoulder.

"She sounds drunk." Rima whispered.

"Yeah as long as he's happy and plus I found my new love its Kairi every time I'm with him my heart beats!" Yaya said jumping up and down.

_Every time she's with him her heart beats? Does that mean that I…_

"Amu why are you red?" Ikuto started getting closer to Amu.

"N-nothing I'm gonna go get a drink now…" Amu said turning away.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's arm and cornered her against the wall.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"N-nothing."

"Amu if you don't tell me I'll kiss you!" Ikuto came closer until his head was against her forehead.

_NO MY HEART WILL EXPLODE!_

"Can you please not do that.....it's not good for anyone's heart."

"Well then you have to tell me why you were avoiding me…was it because…"

"What?" Amu said softly.

"You saw my manly body, and you got all excited right? Ikuto said smirking.

"Shut up pervert gangster idiot!" Amu said turning a mixed color of red and pink.

"Your reaction is so cute." Ikuto nuzzled closer to Amu.

"Let me go you lecher!" Amu said hitting him in the chest.

"Amu i'm serious don't you run away from me either I couldn't stand not being with you."

Ikuto then pressed his lips on the side of her cheeks causing her to blush madly again and looked at Amu's amusing face.

"Even your angry face is cute."

"Shut Up!" Amu rubbed her cheeks feeling her face heat up.

"I got it." A mysterious man said looking at his camera then dialing a number.

"Boss i've found Tsukiyomi...and it seems he does have a weak point."


	15. Karaoke Time

Karaoke time!

This is just a side extra of what the gang sang enjoy it

Review please!:)

A ray of pink lights flashed around the stage waiting for the performer. Claps gradually increased when Utau got on stage then lifted her hands up motioning the audience to stop. She then dramatically put up her hands and started shaking her hips.

[Tik Tok- Ke$ha]

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop  
Whoa-oh oh oh  
Whoa-oh oh oh  
_Ikuto bobbed his head while Amu was clapping and cheering with Yaya who was holding onto Kairi. Kukai was whistling, and Nadeshiko was picking on Rima.

* * *

Nadeshiko walked up on stage and girls were whispering and paying full attention to Nadeshiko.

[Nsync- I want you back]

_You're all I ever wanted you're all I ever needed (yeah) so tell me what to do now 'cause I want you back._

Nadeshiko then busted out break dancing.

_I want you back oh yeah you're the one I want you're the one I need girl what can I do? you're the one I want you're the one I need tell me what can I do?  
_"Lord help us all." Rima said sighing.

* * *

Yaya came in shaking her booty and waving her hands in the air.

[Miley Cyrus- Party in the U.S.A]

_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away; I'm nodding my head like Yeah!  
Moving my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, they're playing my song  
They know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

* * *

Kukai then came up trying his best and rocking out like a rock star diving into the crowd.

[Journey- Don't stop believing]  
_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on...  
Streetlights people  
Ohhh, woahhhh  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlights people_

* * *

Rima came up and sounded bored a little...but progressed and got into the music.

[Lady Gaga- Poker Face]

_Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face._

* * *

Kairi pushed up his glasses and was a little nervous at first. He then looked at the crowd and heard a cheering Yaya.

"Woo you can do it Kairi I know you can woo!"

[Edwin Starr - War]

_War! Huh-yeah what is it good for? Absolutely nothing-huh_

_War! Huh-yeah what is it good for? Absolutely nothing Say it again y'all War!_

_War! Huh Good God y'all what is it good for? Absolutely nothing Say it again War! Whoa, Lord ...What is it good for absolutely nothing Listen to me? War!_

Kairi then did samurai finishing moves.

* * *

"Alright Amu go next!" Yaya tried pushing Amu was hiding.

"I-I can't I'm too nervous someone else should go."

"Everyone did solos!" Utau said coming behind Amu.

"C'mon Amu you can't do as bad as us." Kukai said sticking thumbs up.

"That's right you can't do as bad as Kukai." Nadeshiko said with a grin.

Kukai shot a grin then laughed with Ikuto.

"Oi Ikuto hasn't gone yet why don't you sing a solo with him?" Kukai said with a mischievous grin and pushed up Ikuto on the stage with Amu.

"I'm gonna kill Kukai…" Ikuto gave him a death glare then sighed.

The lights dimmed and music started to play a very familiar harmony Ikuto and Amu recognized.

Amu still to afraid to move or sing a word stood shaking and staring at her feet freaking out.

_Oh my God this sounds like a love song no way!_

Ikuto however was a little stunned that he has to sing a song with Amu that happens to be one of his favorite songs of all time. Ikuto looked at a frightened, yet cute Amu looking down at her feet red faced and sighed smiling. _It can't be helped right?_

[Phil Collins- You'll be in my heart]

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_**He's singing…**_

_I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_**But...why**_

Amu looked at Ikuto with such passionate eyes he seemed to be helping her again.

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_**My heart is thumping uncontrollably. **_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

_**I have to do this for Ikuto he's done so much for me! **_

Amu took a deep breath and started mumbling softly a part of the chorus.

"Louder Amu louder!" Amu saw her friends in the crowd cheering for her.

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

Amu didn't hit the pitch the first time, but overpowered on her fears and gave it her heart and soul.

_**I'm doing this for the amazing people who have been always there for me.**_

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know_

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together_

A surprised Ikuto looked at Amu with such tender eyes and felt his world slower its pace. This girl was amazing he felt as if his heart was staked because Amu keeps capturing his attention once again. He hated to admit to himself...but being around Amu he really did gradually fall in love with her.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
believe me you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always _

Amu finished up the song shaking her voice and hitting a high note leaving the audience with mouths open. Amu returned back to her shy self conscious again.

"S-S-SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU! I know I'm not a really good singer!" Amu said bowing her head down constantly. She opened her eyes in surprise with applauses and people standing up.

"Amu, this is all for you." Ikuto said grabbing her hand and raising it to the air.


	16. You had me worried

Alright I thought this one was pretty cute.

Please Review: D

**You had me worried.**

Amu woke up in Utau's room again. She sat up and noticed Utau sleeping soundly and decided not to wake her up. She recaptured her vision about yesterday on how she had fun making Utau jealous and singing with Ikuto.

Badump…Badump…Badump her heart made a beat.

"So what so what if we kissed…so what if he sang a song for me…so what?!" She said swinging her pillow.

"But, now that I think about it he's always helping me… from the time I blew up in his face in class and carrying me to the clinic. And also the time when he helped me be self confident and feel beautiful. He's really…a good person." Amu said smiling then headed to the bathroom.

"Never mind I change my mind he's still a pervert!" Amu said cupping her eyes screaming at the sight of seeing Ikuto after a bath again.

"Amu are you tempting me to do something?" Ikuto said smirking and coming closer to her.

"Ah my eyes my pure and innocent eyes!" Amu said running to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Miss what would you like to eat today?" Mr. Amakawa greeted smiling.

"A-any things fine for me ha-ha." Amu said a little flustered.

"Did Ikuto harass you again Miss Hinamori?" Mr. Amakawa said laughing.

"Ah you could say so…" Amu said laughing along.

"Morning guys!" Utau said cheerfully.

"Morning." Mr. Amakawa and Amu said smiling.

"She seems to be in high hopes." Ikuto said smirking at Utau.

"Shut Up!" Utau said blushing but skipped to a chair by Amu.

Ikuto slyly walked over to the other chair beside Amu and leaned closer to her.

"So Amu…I see you enjoy seeing my hot wet body."

Amu almost chocked on her food and gulped turning red. "Who would want to see that flabby stomach old man?!"

"Flabby? Old? Amu I'm only a senior."

"You're three years older than me. In my words you're an old man." Amu said drinking some of her orange juice.

"Oh my what do we have here a new couple?" Mr. Amakawa said smiling.

"N-no! We're only friends." Amu said spitting into the sink.

Ikuto didn't like the way that sounded. He thought it was pretty clear for Amu that he liked her… he didn't think she was that dense. If only she didn't fall asleep.

_So I guess me kissing her and comforting her was nothing to…_

"Ahem so anyways Kukai just texted me and said that there's some job openings up for a few people who wants to join in?" Utau said breaking the silence.

"Um I guess." Amu said cracking a smile.

"Whatever." Ikuto said leaving suddenly and went to his room.

"What's with him?" Amu said puzzled.

"You seriously are dense…" Utau mumbled.

After putting on her contacts and slipping on a pair of jeans, yellow tank, and converse Amu and the gang headed in the car. It was pretty silent except for Utau singing along to every song on the radio. Once they arrived Ikuto went ahead of Amu and Utau and girls were instantly fawning over him.

"Yo guys since the head employee who is me is in charge you all can just grab a uniform already." Kukai said smiling and handing them a sack.

"Why the hell am I dressed like a butler?" Ikuto said grimacing.

"Because your looks will attract more sales from girls." Kukai said laughing.

"And you two ladies will be at the back washing the dishes."

"Kukai why don't I get a maid costume like these other girl employees I'm sure I look better than them!" Utau said getting angry and pouted.

"So guys won't see you." Kukai said laughing and nervously walking faster.

"Aww he cares so much…hey you tramps don't mess with him alright he's my boyfriend!" Utau said shaking a fist at the girls flirting with Kukai.

"C'mon Utau we're gonna make them lose customers." Amu said dragging Utau to the back of the kitchen.

While Utau was bickering about how Kukai was an idiot and almost crushing the dishes Amu was a little steamed herself.

"Let me guess you're thinking about Ikuto." Utau said smiling.

"What n-no who would think of that old bag?!" Amu said scrubbing the dishes hard.

"I mean just look at him flirting with all those girls so low pshh…"

"Amu take it easy on the dishes." Utau laughed then eyed a girl taking a picture with Kukai and throwed a dish at the table.

The girls screamed out and Kukai tried calming them down but it was no use.

"Alright plan B." Kukai snickered.

"Amu!" Kukai called and motioned for Amu.

"Yeah?" Amu said then was tossed a bag.

"What's this?" Amu said confused.

"Suit up you'll be wearing one of the maid dresses." Kukai said then suddenly turned away praying.

_Please don't get pissed Utau and Ikuto please don't!_

Amu changed in one of the employee restrooms and sighed.

"I look like a man whore and my boobs still don't look bigger." Amu said frowning.

"Amu you suited up?" Kukai said and froze once Amu came out wearing her black maid dress that was a little short and white socks passing her knee. Her wavy pink hair flowed down and her lips and cheeks almost matched the same color.

"Wow Amu you look…wow." Kukai said taken back but shaked his head remember thoughts of Utau.

"Alright so you look good great now go get an order from a group of boys over there go!" Kukai pushed Amu a little lightly.

Amu fidgeted a little and was nervous…but when seeing Ikuto with a flock of girls made her angry and man up at a time like this.

"Hi I'm Amu please take care of me master's." Amu smiled sweetly and the whole table was howling and whistling.

_Is that Amu WHAT THE HELL?!_

Ikuto was instantly taken back at Amu calling them Master.

"I'll do more than take care of you…" A guy said biting his lip while looking at Amu.

Ikuto flinched and restrained to want to beat the guy to pulp.

"So ladies you see anything from the dessert list that you like besides me?"

Amu huffed she was really ticked off that Ikuto didn't care but she didn't know why at the same time.

"Oh um great now what would you like from the menu?" She asked sweetly.

"All of you." The guys said drooling at Amu.

"Ha-ha you're so funny you're making me blush!" Amu said loudly and Ikuto still tried keeping his cool cupping a girl's chin and licking his lips.

A mysterious man entered the shop and looked around for Ikuto.

"There you are…and there she is it's great." He smiled then walked coolly but fell.

He was escorted to a table then eyed Ikuto and Amu's reaction.

"It seems it's having no affect on him…but aren't those two together?" He said questioning himself than had an idea.

"If this girl means a lot to Tsukiyomi might as well do something to prove my theory." He snickered than went to the drink bar and ordered a piping hot cup of coffee. The mysterious man was quite clumsy and almost spilled his drink.

"Crap wrong target!" He said accidentally letting the cup heading towards Ikuto but was surprised by Amu jumping in for him.

_WAHAHA IT WORKED IT ACTUALLY WORKED!_

"Amu!" Ikuto said quickly heading to Amu and grabbing her face.


	17. I like you for you

Hey I'm really busy with school and another fanfic woo!

Please Review: D

I like you for you.

Amu mumbled a few words when she was getting nudged on the shoulder.

"No mommy I don't want to."

"Who you call-in Mom?" Ikuto said raising an eyebrow and Amu suddenly opened her eyes to see that she was lying down on a couple of chairs sideways.

"Amu everyone was so worried how is your wound?" Utau said gripping onto Amu worriedly.

"It's fine thank you guys." Amu said smiling at her dear friends and blushed madly when she saw Ikuto holding Amu's left hand.

"Yeah she wasn't the only one worried you should've seen Ikuto Ah I wish I could show you how worked up he was what a rare sight!" Kukai said laughing.

"Yeah he was so worked up." Utau said laughing along with Kukai.

"Guys… give me and Amu some time to talk." Ikuto said with a straight face.

"Aww man why?' Utau said pouting.

"Yeah why?" Kukai said whining like Utau.

"Now." Ikuto said calmly with a dark aura and the two scrammed into the kitchen.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ikuto said leaning closer to Amu. This made Amu startle and jump up.

"Don't get up stupid I just want to talk to you." Ikuto said grabbing her arm.

"No!"

"No?" Ikuto said raising an eyebrow.

"Just go on flirting with those girls of yours." Amu said turning away.

"I don't want to."

"I bet you weren't even worked up!"

"I seriously do care about you."

"Then what about when I was being toyed around with a bunch of jocks you couldn't care less you just sexually harassed in broad daylight like you always do!"

"Amu that's because I was angry at you."

"For what?!"

"From this morning when you told Mr. Amakawa that we weren't a couple that really hurt."

"Bull." Amu said folding her arms.

"What you still don't believe me?"

"No just go away you don't need me." Amu said almost grabbing the knob but was turned around and kissed by Ikuto.

"I was really worked up I'm sorry okay, it's just at first you were just some Otaku, but then as I got to know you even more it made me start…to fall for you…"Ikuto said sliding his hands down his forehead and stopping at his mouth hiding a blush.

_HE REALLY DID SAY HE FELL FOR ME WHEN I WAS SLEEPING SO EMBARESSING DID HE SEE ME DROOL?!! _

"U-Um what exactly are you saying again?" Amu said a little jittery.

"I just said I like you wake up!" Ikuto said a little ticked off.

"But…I have no boobs." Amu said bluntly.

"I really don't care."

"And I have no butt and whenever I get nervous I sweat like-"

"Never mind that I like you for you…the crazy enthusiastic girl that keeps me coming to school!" Ikuto said panting and leaving Amu turning pink as a carnation.

"Are you kidding me, you're an idiot for falling for me?!" Amu said going ballistic.

"Well then that's just me, an idiot who fell in love with another idiot." Ikuto said looking into Amu's eyes.

Ikuto began leaning in for a kiss and Amu was closing her eyes and propping her right foot up until the doors flapped open revealing Kukai and Utau tumbling out and tumbling into the ground.

Amu and Ikuto had a strong aura surrounding them and began to frighten Utau and Kukai.

"Utau….." Amu said slowly.

"Kukai…have you made your death wish yet?"

"EEP!" Both Kukai and Utau gasped with horror clutching each other.

Later on Kukai took Utau home and Ikuto was to take Amu to her house leaving them alone, again.

"So... cat got your tongue." Ikuto started laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Amu said replying with a little punch.

"So you going to the festival for our school tomorrow?"

"What for?" Amu said looking bored.

"I'm going to be there and help out!"

"Oh, well where are you going to work, a food stand perhaps?" Amu's mouth was watering with the thought of delicous delights she may enjoy.

"Nah it's the haunted house." Ikuto said and Amu's mind went blank.

"Ha-Haunted H-House?" Amu said stuttering.

"What you scared?" Ikuto said smirking.

"Like I would!" Amu said punching Ikuto constantly.

"I'm not forcing you to go okay, but just know that i'll be there for you." Ikuto said and the world was slowering it's pace again.

_Somehow i'm moving at his pace..._

"Fine since there will be delicous food." Amu said pretending not to care.

"That's my girl." Ikuto said kissing Amu's cheek and making her blush.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH PEOPLE THEY NEVER LOOK AT THE ROAD?!" Amu said screaming and making Ikuto laugh.

Ikuto parked the car and opened the door for Amu.

"Thanks." Amu said walking past Ikuto.

_He opened the door for me like in the movies!_

Amu was about to press the doorbell button untill Ikuto's hand stop her.

"What?" Amu said looking at Ikuto weird.

"Before you go aren't you forgetting something?" Ikuto said smirking.

"Oh was it the cupcake I ate earlier?" Amu said questioning herself.

"NO it wasn't that damn cupcake a kiss a kiss Amu!" Ikuto said putting his hands in the air.

"B-but my Dad might come." Amu said squeezing her shirt still a little embaressed.

"I guess you're right there's no point in forcing it." Ikuto said ruffling her her and began walking away.

Amu was doubting herself for being childish and watching Ikuto walked away, her gaze then shifted to the door opening revealing her Father.

"Amu! WH-WHO IS THAT BOOY?! IS HE WHAT IS IT CALLED THESE DAYS? YOUR RECENT FLING!" Papa gasped with horror.

"U-Um well he's..."

"Oh Amu is this your boyfriend he's very good looking." Mama appeared and pushing Papa away.

"Well..." Amu said looking over at Ikuto and her parents.

"I'm not i'm very sorry to lead you to mislead good night Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori." Ikuto said smiling and left Amu's expression sad.

_I feel terrible I can't just leave him hurt..._

"W-Wait, he is my boyfriend I was just scared to say it , but now i'm confident." Amu said blurting out and causing Papa to gasp again with horror.

"Oh that's great! Would you like to stay over for dinner?" Mama said smiling sweetly.

"Say what?!" Amu said puzzled.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Papa said putting his hands on the side of his face.

"I'd love to." Ikuto said smiling and winking at Amu.


	18. Having Faith

Trying to escape reality by writing fanfics…nice huh?

Please Review: D

Amu was trying to recollect the sudden event of Ikuto to staying for dinner. The problem wasn't her Mom it was more of her Dad, could Ikuto really handle her protective and over dramatic father?

Ikuto pulled up one of the chairs and smiled at Amu. "Ladies go first."

"Aww isn't that-." Mama started to say.

"KISS UP!" Papa said pointing at Ikuto and Amu's eyes stretched wide.

_Ikuto please please don't dump me over this._

"Papa please calm your nerves down, he's a gentlemen you did that on our first date did you not?" Mama said patting Papa's head to cool him down.

"Yes, and we saw the Robin's and their little baby birds." Papa said remembering and looking to Amu referring to baby birds almost crying.

"For the love of-." Amu said sitting down in her chair a little steamed.

"It's alright Amu, I got this." Ikuto said smiling and made Amu calm her nerves down.

"Before we start we have to call Ami Amu's sister." Mama said smiling then got up calling Ami.

Papa's eyes never left Ikuto; and Ikuto did his best to play a relaxed face. Amu on the other hand was about to chunk a roll or a fork at her Father.

"Ami thank god you're here!" Papa said hugging Ami.

"Yeah thank god…" Amu said sighing annoyed by her Father's staring.

"Dad…oh are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Ami let go of her Father and rushed over to Ikuto shaking hands with him.

Papa gasped a little heartbroken, and Amu was a little jealous at them having such a nice atmosphere.

"Yes I'm Amu's boyfriend." Ikuto said nodding and smiling.

"Oh, OH Amu well you're one lucky guy to have her." Ami said smiling and made Amu's eyes lighten up.

"Let's eat!" Mama said and everyone took turns passing around rice, fish, rolls, and soup.

"So when did you two meet-." Mama started to say but was cut off by Papa.

"Let's just start with this if what time would you bring Amu home after your so called dates?" Papa said eyeing Ikuto.

"We met on the first day of school in Chemistry Class and the time I get your approval from, or the exact time you want." Ikuto said playing the game rather well.

"Mom, should I get the scotch tape?" Ami said whispering to her Mother.

"N-no not yet honey." Mama said and shushing her Father.

"Are you a virgin?!" Papa said randomly asking questions to Ikuto who was very calm.

"I swear I am a virgin." Ikuto said eating his soup.

"Aha! And you have a chain how can you be a virgin?!" Papa said pointing at Ikuto.

"Dad what does this have to do with anything?!" Amu said blushing mad.

"Ami go get the scotch tape now." Mama said worried.

"No its fine, there's no need." Ikuto said smirking.

"Are you crazy? You want to get arrested or something?" Amu said screaming.

"Amu, I'm doing this for you, when you get serious you can't give up." Ikuto said leaving Amu blushing.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Why's your hair blue?

"Because we're from an anime."

"What do you want to do when you grow up?"

"Find my Father, and play violin all over the world."

"Why do you like Amu and don't say she's not like other girls?" Papa said smirking. He thought that Ikuto was too cool to confess like those typical boys.

"Sir, excuse me for saying this but she really isn't like other girls. I like how Amu tries best to please other people other than herself. I love her being stubborn, I love the way she smiles, and I love being around her because it makes me feel like she can accept me being for who I am." Ikuto said looking at a bashful Amu.

Everyone's eyes were focused on Papa who was left looking rather mad.

"Papa are you okay?" Mama said walking over to Papa.

"That was beautiful WAHH!" Papa said crying and diving in Mama for a hug.

The rest of the dinner went well with Ikuto bonding with Amu's family.

"I call Amu my little sparrow because when we went on picnics when she was little; she always waved to the little sparrows." Papa said flapping his arms.

"Aww that's really cute she does kind of remind you of one." Ikuto said laughing.

"Don't just blend in now!" Amu said shaking her head.

"Oh yes, would you like to see her four year old costume when she was dressed up as a sparrow? TADA!" Papa said lashing out pictures of Amu since she was little.

_Dammit Dad..._

"Well I guess I should be heading home now thank you for everything." Ikuto said checking his phone for the time.

"Oh really well better say your goodbyes right Amu?" Ami said winking.

"Yeah come on Amu let's say our goodbyes." Papa said walking towards the door to join Amu and Ikuto.

"This doesn't involve you honey." Mama said pulling him away.

"But why?" Papa said sadly and Ami closed the door waving goodbye.

"Ha-ha so, rough night huh?" Amu said laughing a bit.

"Yeah, but it was worth seeing every picture your Dad showed me." Ikuto said smirking.

"If you ever tell anyone that I'll strangle you." Amu said a little embarrassed.

"Ha-ha alright, tonight was fun it was great bonding with your family."

"Yeah I was surprised they're going to let me go to the Festival tomorrow. Ha-ha you did good, were you always good at talking to your other girlfriends parents?"

"To be honest your parents were the first." Ikuto said smiling.

"WHAT?! I'm so sorry I made you go through that especially with my Dad!" Amu said freaking out.

"What?! What did I do?" Amu and Ikuto heard a voice, but Mama put scotch tape over Papa's mouth and shut the window shut.

"It's fine it was a new experience." Ikuto said smiling and kissed Amu's forehead.

"But the food, and the questions, and the-." Amu said but was pulled in a hug.

"Didn't I tell you I did this all for you? Its fine Amu everything was worth it." Ikuto said comforting Amu.

"You know I still don't believe what you said back there. There are a million girls who would want to be with you and you chose me over all of them." Amu said almost watering up.

"That's right, because out of those million girls I fell for you. Amu I'm not lying I really like you, you're the first girl that I actually confessed to, got jealous over, and met their parents just for you. Look into my eyes...ah crap how do you say that? The heart never lies Amu." Ikuto said kissing Amu lightly on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Ikuto said smiling and waving good-bye.

"Ehe okay!" Amu said in a daze.

The next day Amu woke up extra early to take a shower. She combed her hair and blow dryed it to reveal her beautiful, straight long locks. Amu peered into the mirror with a big smile. She slipped on her contacts and headed downstairs actually having a bonding conversation for breakfast.

"Amu Chan looks like Papa grown a liking to Ikuto." Amu said laughing.

"Yes, in a way just wait till I show him the scrapbook I made when Amu first went horseback riding." Papa said pulling it out.

"Dad!" Amu said a little mad, but happy.

"And he also had some kind of a good smell." Mama said nudging Amu playfully.

When it was time for school Amu kissed her parents, and Ami goodbye. She practically jumped on Yaya for a hug.

"Yaya! Isn't today great!" Amu said spinning Yaya.

"Yeah Amu ha-ha looks like someone got kissed." Yaya said.

"Yeah ha-ha." Amu said happily and they got to the school grounds seeing Rima being followed by Naghiko.

"Why do you keep following me?! Rima groaned.

"Because I like you." Naghiko said pulling her in for a hug.

"You really like me? Then hold my bag till we reach school." Rima said ordering Naghiko to do stuff.

"Yes mam."

"I'm thirsty i need to hydrate."

"Here you go Rima." Naghiko said getting a drink from the vending machine and running fast like a dog.

"Go buy me a cd of my favorite band Shugo Chara!" Rima ordered and was suprised to see Naghiko run off.

"WAIT YOU IDIOT I WAS PLAYING COME BACK!" Rima said yelling.

"So lovey dovey kyaa!" Yaya said teasing Rima.

"Whatever he needs to stop getting his hopes up and what's up with Amu?" Rima said cocking an eyebrow.

"She's a little brain dead from yesterday ha-ha." Yaya said laughing and the bell rang for them to get to class.

As the bell rang Amu went scanning the hallways for Ikuto and spotted him with a group of his fanclub. With courage in her chest she took a deep breath and waved out to Ikuto.

"Ikuto! Ikuto!" Amu said waving at him and meeting each others eyes, but he passed her.

"WHAT THE HECK?! DID HE NOT HERE OR SEE ME?!" Amu said a little panicky and turned around to meet Ikuto's lips.

"Ugh you idiot you did that on purpose!" Amu said hitting him and turning pink.

"Well it's no fair I wanted Amu koi to say hi fist. You should have seen your face you were so cute." Ikuto said nuzzling Amu.

"Go to class and don't be late! Or else I won't go tonight." Amu said folding her arms.

"Fine." Ikuto said nibbling Amu's ear and walking away.

"Ugh-that little." Amu said turning beat red.

_She thinks she's all bad now that she has Ikuto huh? _A couple of girls said loud enough for Amu to hear.

"I guess the words out already." Amu sighed.

She tried not to let their words bother her because she really liked Ikuto. She did her best to smile and do her best in school and eagerly awaited the excitment later.


	19. Returning favors

I have major frost bite! Sorry i took so long.

Please Review: D

* * *

Amu eagerly power walked to Chemistry class with a smile plastered on her face. She noticed she wasn't the first one in the class, but only the first girl.

"Good evening Amu." Lots of guys in her classroom greeted her suddenly.

"G-good evening." Amu blushed and boys in her classroom went ballistic fighting over who would pull out her chair for her.

"_I greeted her first so I will help her to her seat! No you idiot I was the one who greeted Amu first so I will help her!"_

"Hey you idiots, she's my girlfriend so I will be the one to help her." Ikuto suddenly appeared causing silence.

"H-hi Ikuto." Amu greeted him a little bashful over the incident last night.

"Hey beautiful." Ikuto smiled and kissed Amu on the lips.

"_Wah so cute, it's like the movies! No it's even better!" _

The class remarked and Utau and Sensei walked in.

"What's with this good atmosphere is my years of teaching paid off?" Sensei said happily.

After class, Amu and Ikuto locked hands and went walking towards the parking lots with Utau. After the whole gang met up, they all squished into Kukai's mini van.

Kukai and Utau were in the front, Amu and Ikuto were in the second row, Kairi and Yaya were in the last row, and Rima was sitting on top of Naghiko's lap.

"Why am I always stuck with this thing?" Rima said irritated.

"Because this thing, cares about your safety." Naghiko said smiling.

"Ugh…" Rima sighed and couldn't take the atmosphere. It was a kind of loving, sincere, comforting aura. And, she was uncomfortable sitting on Naghiko's lap.

"You know you could lean back if you want."

"No, need." Rima said coldly and crossed her arms.

The gang reached the festival in such awe with the colorful lights streamed across the whole carnival.

"Okay gang, so remember we're raising money for the seniors… be careful not to be carried away." Kairi said firmly explaining, but was whisked away with Yaya.

"Don't forget your places!" Kairi says screaming out at the others.

"Geeze, Kairi isn't even apart of our school and he's so anticipated about this event." Kukai said laughing.

"Yeah, so where is everyone headed?" Naghiko said collecting himself from laughing.

"Utau and I are at the food stand." Kukai said putting an arm over Utau.

"Cool, so are we." Naghiko said hooking arms with Rima.

"Here we go again…" Rima said sighing while being dragged away with Naghiko.

"Man, Ikuto why the heck are you at the Haunted House?!" Amu said freaking out.

"Amu, I told you it will be fine as long as I'm here with you. And, apparently some people thinks I'm scary for some reason." Ikuto said smashing his fists together.

"I wonder why ha-ha." Amu laughed and they walked to the Haunted House.

They both observer the Haunted House There were some windows that were knocked out, cobwebs, blood stains, and people dressed in scary costumes. Amu flinched at the sight, and Ikuto gazed off his glance at a frightened Amu.

"It looks scary...should we go up holding hands?" Ikuto said smirking.

"What do you think I'm like, those kids who you walk in the mall with sheesh?!" Amu walked slowly in front of the Haunted House.

Amu reached the front of the house and shrieked upon seeing a Freddy Kruger mask.

"WAH!" Amu began to fall, but was caught into the arms of the person with the Freddy Kruger mask.

"Ah get off me you devil, you evil being, you evil force of nature!" Amu kept hitting the random person until he took off his mask.

"Amu Chan sorry I gave you quite a scare." Tadase said worried.

_!#$! #$_ Amu's mind went.

"Um Tadase, I-it's okay thanks for catching m-me." Amu stuttered while Tadase was still gripping onto her.

"You can let her go now." An angry Saaya and Ikuto said looking.

"Oh sorry, ha-ha we all get to help out here…great." Tadase said putting Amu down and smiling despite the awkward tension.

"Yeah, great." Ikuto said cracking his neck.

"Um is there anyway that I can not help out inside because I have asthma and the air seems too little right now." Amu said jittering trying to find an excuse to not go inside the horrible house.

"What does that have anything to do with the air?" Saaya said crooking her neck.

"It's fine, you could help collect tickets with me in the front." Tadase said smiling.

"WHAT THAT'S MY JOB!" Saaya said fumed.

"Yeah, I don't think an angel like her would wanna be with a d*** like you." Ikuto said irritated.

Both, Amu and Saaya gasped.

"IKUTO! You insignificant fool, Amu's afraid and this is a fanfic!" Tadase said looking sternly.

"I guess I'm being selfish huh? Never mind, stay with your prince if you need me I'll be inside the house, I guess I won't count on it since you're afraid." Ikuto's cold eyes met Amu's hurt ones and walked with Saaya hooking arms together with Ikuto.

Amu sadly watched Ikuto walk away leaving her feel guilty. The whole point of coming to the festival was to spend time with Ikuto. It probably would be fun scaring people, even though she might be terrible at it. Plus, wouldn't it be awkward with only Tadase and her. It was silence for a few minutes until Amu started crying.

"WAH I feel so terrible!" Amu said while crying a waterfall.

"Ah Amu Chan people are looking, ah never mind please don't cry!" Tadase said trying to dry her tears with the tickets.

Amu stopped crying for two seconds and observed the wet tickets. "Wah I even ruined the tickets!"

"No it's okay, we raised enough anyways." Tadase said laughing and gave Amu his handkerchief.

"Thank you, I'm being totally selfish right now, Saaya must be mad at me."

"It's fine, we're on rock bottom right now, her true colors are coming out." Tadase said forcing a smile.

"That's terrible....and now Ikuto must be fumed with me!" Amu said blowing her nose with the handkerchief.

Tadase raised an eyebrow curious. "Why are you so worried about him now?"

"Because he's my boyfriend." Amu smiled and felt her cheeks touch pink.

"Oh, well Congratulations." Tadase said disappointedly, but changed the tone in his voice.

"Thanks."

"What is it that you liked about him anyway?" Tadase said confused.

"I guess it's ever since he made me realize to not be ashamed to be me, I like the way he tries to be tough on the outside, but sensitive in the inside. I like the way he is brave, daring, and courageous, I just fell for him while not even knowing." Amu said feeling her lips form the biggest smile she's made in years.

"I love how he's always helped me…"

Amu suddenly got up, and felt a wave of change.

"Amu Chan?" Tadase said confused.

"I'm going to go! I'm going to suck it up and go!" Amu said getting motivated.

"Are you sure?" Tadase said.

"I'm sure, it took me awhile, but he helped me change to the person I am now, it's about time to return the favor." Amu said taking a deep breath and smiling heading for the door.

"Oh and Tadase." Amu turned back around.

Tadase looked at Amu dazed, she looked beautiful dazzling with the wind blowing with her hair, and her radiant smile. Why didn't he notice it before? She changed, and it looked like her wings were about to brake free.

"I used to like you, and I am sorry I had no confidence to tell you that until now, I hope you and Saaya for the best." Amu said smiling and went inside the house.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Tadase said hitting his head against the wall and made him feel regret.

Amu looked at the surroundings she was in; she clearly made it all the way to a hallway she never knew existed.

"HOW THE HECK DID I GET IN HERE?!" Amu said screaming, but took a deep breath and went further down. She heard a slight creak in the floor and jumped up.

_I'm doing this for Ikuto I'm doing this for Ikuto….I know why don't I sing church songs!_

Amu took a deep breath, but a cardboard cut-out came out making Amu scream.

"AAAAH!" Amu kept running into these hideous, scary looking things and ran into a cobweb.

"Amu…" A bloody looking skeleton figure called out Amu's name.

"How do you know my name?!" Amu gasped.

"Because I'm a person." The skeleton figure drew closer.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY MAY YOU RISE AND SEE THE LIGHT TO HEAVEN SOON!" Amu said bowing and shaking like a lost puppy.

"Amu it's alright." The skeleton hugged her suddenly and Amu threw punches.

"Get off me you smell like blood, wait you smell good." Amu sniffed him around and took off the mask.

"IKUTO?!" Amu said almost falling over, but fell into his lap instead.

"Wow you actually came AHA-HA-HA you're really something you know that." Ikuto started laughing.

"That's not funny I thought I was going to see the light." Amu pouted and turned away.

"God, you're really amazing HA-HA." Ikuto kissed Amu on the forehead and continued to caress her.

"Yeah yeah I know, now give me some food since I almost died back here." Amu said, and was instantly scooped up in Ikuto's arms.

"Here you can get the food, and I'll get the drinks, or do you want me to come with you?" Ikuto said reaching the food stand and putting Amu down.

"I got it." Amu said snatching up the money and walking over to the stand.

A few minutes later Ikuto came by with sodas and Amu quickly tossed Ikuto the bag of food.

"Here its Chocolate flavored Taiyaki... I heard overheard you talking to customers the other day at the Café."

"You actually remembered?" Ikuto looked at Amu surprised.

"I wasn't listening to you guys' conversation I just happened to pass by with some dishes...." Amu flapped her arms and turned pink.

"Right…" Ikuto smirked at Amu.

"That's it I'm taking it back!"

"No I'm kidding I'll eat it" Ikuto said taking a bite from the tail end.

"Wah-ha-ha he's like a cat." Amu said snickering.

Ikuto quickly finished his Taiyaki and wiped his mouth with a napkin, the next thing he knew he was being whisked away by Amu holding hands together.

"Amu what are you doing?"

"Holding hands." Amu fidgeted.

"Why?" Ikuto raised a brow.

"Because I don't want to be away from you." Amu said blushing madly and took a deep breath and leaned in for a kiss.

"Are you feeling well? What are you up to?" Ikuto said putting his hand on her forehead.

"Nothing, I told you j-just give me a kiss!" Amu said puckering.

"Why are you acting weird? Don't push yourself Amu." Ikuto said leaving Amu disappointed.

"You're right; maybe I'm not ready for this I understand if you brake up with me." Amu said smiling and walking away.

"Wait a second, what's going on why are you acting this way?" Ikuto blocked Amu's way demanding for an answer.

"It's just you do so much for me, and I just want to return the favor, and I l-li-like Ikuto a lot!" Amu said closing her eyes.

"PFFFT You idiot just cause you said something weird. Don't just brake up with me out of the blue!" Ikuto said laughing.

"Hey I was serious!"

"I was always serious." Ikuto said touching the side of her face.

"Amu, You giving up on me? Cause I won't lose." Ikuto said grinning.

Amu felt for the first time her life was life changing. She felt like she no longer was in a safety bubble, that it popped and she was able to live life with the wings of her own. She was blessed, she didn't realize it because she was all alone, bottled her feelings, and shut herself off from others for her own safety. She now knew now that it was okay to face troubles, to be scared because she was never alone and to get help from others when needed. Amu's life was being puzzled together, but Ikuto's was still yet to be puzzled.

"I'll see you later Amu." Ikuto kissed Amu on the lips and waved to Mr. Hinamori who was peeking through the door peephole.

"Bye Ikuto I-I love you!" Amu said and ran into the house quickly.

"YOU WHUUUUT?!" Papa screamed from inside.

"Seriously this girl..." Ikuto said forming a smile, and drove home only to stop smiling.

"Hello Tsukiyomi it certainly has been awhile." The orange haired man stepped out with a mischevious grin.


	20. Change of heart?

So… currently reading manga online, and thinking of new ideas. I made a mistake in my last Chapter. I guess I kind of gave the mysterious person out to you guys already ha-ha stupid me…

Please Review: D

* * *

The expression on Ikuto's face was startled, bothered, and most of all irritated.

"What the hell are you doing here Nikaidou?"

"What's with that face, what about our heart warming reconcile?" Nikaidou said grinning.

"Heart warming my ass, what are you doing here?" Ikuto spat and grunted his teeth.

Nikaidou slightly chuckled and tried his best not to break a sweat. He could not blow his cover; he could not show Ikuto that he was truly afraid; he had to do his job.

"Why Ikuto time's up. Your care free life of living your whole seventeen years is _over_. You are to take over the business just like your Father."

Ikuto's eyes widened in anger and he furiously shouted. "That good for nothing asshole is not my Dad! My Dad wouldn't scam all those people and make fraud. My Dad wouldn't take the money from the innocent my Dad-."

Nikaidou saw that Ikuto hasn't changed one bit. From the time they first met when Ikuto kicked him in the shin, up until now. Nikaidou did nothing, but smile.

"Your Father is no longer here."

Ikuto tightened his fist, and stood his ground. He hated it when people mentioned his Father leaving. He hated truly hated it. The famous Ikuto Tsukiyomi was lost for words.

"Fine by me, do whatever you damn want, but I will never take over that corrupt business." Ikuto said walking away.

"Now now Ikuto, you wouldn't want anyone _important _to get involved do you?" Nikaidou said mischievously grinning and held up a picture of Amu and him hugging.

The next morning, Amu aroused to such a peaceful slumber. She put on some clothes Utau had given to her. (Due to Utau thinking she lacked feminine clothes.) After slipping on her clothes, contacts, and her shoes, she grabbed her stuff and hurried downstairs. As usual she greeted her parents and sister with a warm smile and got to eaten soon after. When she was done, she said her goodbyes and headed off for school.

"Amu Chan! I heard all about it! How you went into the Haunted House and Ikuto picked you up bridal style!" Yaya giggled with excitement while clinging onto Amu.

"Well yes, that's true. And, I also said I loved h-him, but what about you and Kairi?" Amu said blushing.

"He's a shy one, but I'm really open about things." Yaya said flapping her arms.

"That's great I wonder how Rima's doing?" Amu said and they both laughed thinking Naghiko would be glued to Rima again.

As they reached the front of the school they saw Rima and Naghiko far away as they possibly could from each other. They detected a distanced aura, and were quite confused themselves.

"Rima Chan what's wrong? Did you and Naghiko hit it off-?" Yaya said skipping over to Rima, but Rima clamped a mouth over Yaya's.

"Don't blurt unwanted things like that off."

"What's the problem Rima?" Amu said putting a hand over her friend's shoulder.

Yaya and Amu noticed Rima messing with the straps of her bag while talking, and her awkward movements.

"Well during the Festival something happened."

"Like what you did _it_?!" Yaya said gasping.

"No idiot, I was sick of being with Naghiko, and he was catching the center of attention from all the mind washed chicks at our school. And then I went off without him, and he followed me to the park…and…and…w-we kissed." Rima said turning slightly pink and avoiding eye contact.

"YOU KISSED?!" Yaya yelled out suddenly causing all eyes to avert to the three girls.

"Oh my god Yaya just tell the whole damn world while you're at it!" Rima said almost choking her friend.

"How exactly did you kiss?" Amu said curiously eyeing Rima.

"Well, I was on the slide to try to avoid him, but he started going up on the slide. And, my butt was stuck in the slide so he tried helping me. But, I yelled for him not to, and then I collided on top of him to see that our l-lips m-met. Rima said still blushing.

"HA you're blushing!" Amu yelled.

"Yeah and stuttering!" Yaya added after Amu.

"But, you don't get it, after that happened I told him to get out of my face, I told him I didn't want to see him again…so it was just a waste of time." Rima said looking away.

"Rima it's pretty obvious you to have such good chemistry. Opposites attract." Yaya said smiling.

"Yeah just look at Yaya and Kairi ha-ha." Amu added.

"HEY! Actually she's right, everything's okay Naghiko's a good guy, and you won't get hurt." Yaya said switching emotions.

"But, I've never liked a guy before you guys. I've never been in a relationship, I don't know how to have fun around him, and I don't know how to be all l_ovey_ dovey like you guys." Rima flinched at the word lovey.

"Do something romantic like just scream love ya out of the blue!" Yaya said striking a hand up in the air.

"But, that isn't like me." Rima said crossing her arms.

"Look Rima, we can't tell you how to be lovey dovey with Naghiko. You have to find it yourself, look when I started going out with Ikuto I never had a boyfriend before, and I had level zero experience. But, it all came naturally, I was okay with being with him because no matter how weird I acted, it was still the same me he loved." Amu said with a smile on her face.

"So you'll know when you listen to your heart. You just will." Amu said with Rima and Yaya stunned.

"Hey Amu you sure you didn't get that from a manga?" Yaya said crooking her head.

"I'm sure." Amu giggled to her self tickled, by the wonderful feeling of love.

After her three classes and lunch, Amu hadn't seen Ikuto anywhere in sight. She hoped he would be there in Chemistry Class, before the guys would fight over her again.

"Iku-Ikuto?" Amu questioned entering the room with a smile on her face, but saw that he was not there.

"Hello, Amu Chan." The guys greeted her again bowing.

"Oh no, not again." Amu gulped, and waved.

While Nikaidou Sensei was teaching, Amu couldn't help but to drift off.

_Where is Ikuto and Utau?_

"Yeah I heard Ikuto was sick because of a certain someone who made him stay in that dirty, dusty, Haunted House for a long time." Some girls said from another table eyeing Amu.

"U-um excuse me is it really true that Ikuto is sick?" Amu didn't notice herself getting up suddenly, and have the guts to talk to those glaring girls.

"Are you really that clueless? Maybe if you didn't worry about your self he wouldn't be sick?" The girl said rudely.

Nikaidou Sensei just peered up laughing. High School Drama was always pointless, stupid, and entertaining. He wondered how this little meek girl got the attention of Ikuto who was quite the opposite.

"I don't care what you guys think of me. I could care less, because I know those that judge have no time to love, and it's obvious why you guys don't have boyfriends. No need for the attitude, I was asking politely yet you lash on me all the time because of jealousy. There are plenty of great guys you girls can get…Go figure." Amu's hidden self was unleashed, and she stood her ground.

Nikaidou Sensei was shocked at first, but snickered a little at how those girls had nothing more to say at Amu.

_Looks like she is one tough cookie…_

Rima texted Amu and Yaya that she had tutorials she needed to attend.

"I'd rather die then go to Dance tutorials." Rima deepened her sigh and opened the door widening her eyes.

She saw a good glimpse of Naghiko moving according to the beat, rhythm, and momentum. Now she understood why girls fantasized over his dancing. He looked like a dancing prodigy. She went back to reality when Naghiko and her met eyes.

Naghiko walked up to Rima formally, not hugging, cuddling, jumping, or attacking her like he usually does.

_Oh god I really want to die now!_

"Do you need anything?" Naghiko said casually.

"Um well I was supposed to attend Mrs. Rio's lessons but she's not here." Rima said her voice a little croaking.

"Oh well she said I was to take over the lessons after school." Naghiko said expressionless.

"Oh goody, let's get started." Rima sighed and Naghiko suddenly blowed his whistle.

"Ouch! What the hell this isn't freaking boot camp!" Rima said rubbing her right ear.

Naghiko blew the whistle again and rose up her chin so she would stand straight.

"Well this is my lessons and I will guarantee it will be just like boot camp.

After an hour Rima was beat and collapsed on the ground. She jumped up when Naghiko blowed his whistle again…for the hundredth time.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU BLOWING THAT AGAIN?!" Rima said irritated.

"Because it's funny seeing you react every time ha-ha." Naghiko said laughing.

Rima's cell phone rang to see a text from Amu.

_Hey are you done yet? I need to ask you a favor._

"Ouch what the hell?!" Rima screamed at Naghiko sitting down on her.

"You aren't done with your lesson yet, put that up this is a learning environment." Naghiko said crossing his arms.

"Well that doesn't mean you can just sit on my back whenever you want! Get your ass off of my back!" Rima said trying to squirm out.

Naghiko grabbed Rima's cell phone, and almost turned it off until Rima grasped it touching Naghiko's hand.

"U-um please Naghiko, it's an emergency." Rima said blushing.

"What kind of emergency?" Naghiko said smirking and read the text.

_What is it girl? _Naghiko replied back to the text message.

Rima started yelling again. "I don't even talk like that dipstick!"

Rima received Amu's text of coming with her to visit Ikuto and Utau since Yaya had plans. (With Kairi.)

"Thanks Rima thanks Naghiko." Amu said with a smile hopping in Naghiko's car.

"I'm sorry Amu we took long someone's big ass was in the way," Rima said glaring at Naghiko.

"Hey I got you here didn't I? I'll be out of your hair after this." Naghiko said and started driving.

Rima frowned she knew her feelings were unclear, but she couldn't help but to always feel happy and felt this feeling of warmth whenever she was with Naghiko. The whole time in the car nobody talked until they arrived at Ikuto's house.

"Well this is it. You guys ready to go inside?" Naghiko said parking the car and unlocking the doors.

"Yeah I'll go in; you both can just wait in here till I'm done talking with them." Amu said smiling and winking at Rima.

"Actually Amu I think-." Rima started to say but was cut by Naghiko.

"She doesn't want to be here with me." Naghiko said finishing the sentence he thought he would hear.

Amu didn't quite get what the two couple was talking about, but she figured its Rima's time to tell him how she feels. So she just ran out the car and rang the doorbell.

Rima's heart beated, she was nervous, anxious, and a little scared. She was all alone with Naghiko, but why didn't she ever feel this nervous before?

"You can go with Amu if you want." Naghiko said leaning back in his seat.

"But, then you'll be all alone." Rima said turning pink.

"I don't care, you don't want to see me anymore right? Just go."

"Well I came here to talk about that…"

"Just go!" Naghiko said screaming and Rima's eyes widened in shock.

She never saw Naghiko so mad before.

"Don't yell at me! I'm obviously trying to tell you something that's complicated!" Rima said screaming at Naghiko who was leaning away.

"I already get your message."

"No, I'm here to apologize alright! I never meant to say that stuff, I was just afraid of the atmosphere then." Rima said fumbling with her words.

"If you're trying to suck up so I tell Mrs. Rio to bump up your grades, it's not working." Naghiko said crossing his arms.

"I'm not I'm trying to tell you that I like you!" Rima said bunching her fist in his face.

"Then why did you act like you hated the kiss?"

"Because I was afraid, I've never had a boyfriend before, I've never had anyone liked me before, and I really never ever had strong feelings for anyone before." Rima said blushing.

"Really well I like you too." Naghiko said scratching his head and smiling.

"Yeah I know that!"

"And did you really like the kiss?"

"WHAT? Why do you want me to answer such a question?" Rima said stuttering.

"Come on its important answer me!"

"I-it felt good!" Rima said burying her face into her hands, embarrassed.

"Rima you're so cute you know that!" Naghiko said hugging her tightly.

"That's it I'm going to kill you." Rima said a little irritated, but happy she finally confessed to Naghiko.

The minute the door was answered Utau had a worried look on her face. "Amu?"

"I heard some things like Ikuto was sick, or you moved schools, or Ikuto got hitched and moved to France I was so worried!" Amu said holding onto Utau for a hug.

"Amu, come inside hurry." Utau said looking around if anyone was around, and went inside with Amu.

"So why didn't you both go to school today?" Amu said and looked around still amazed by the view.

"Well the thing about being hitched. Don't you-." Utau said whispering, but was cut off by Ikuto appearing.

"Utau…" Ikuto looked at Utau with a glare, and motioned her to get out of the room.

"I'm so sorry Amu." Utau whispered and went out of the room with tears in her eyes.

A few minutes struck by and Ikuto's back was still passing by Amu. It was silent, it was a tense atmosphere, and neither didn't know what to say to each other.

"Ikuto if this is about the Festival or you being sick I'm sorry." Amu said fumbling with her thumbs.

"Amu, it's not about that. I'm just trying to put this in the nicest words." Ikuto said turning toward Amu.

"Well what is it?" Amu said smiling.

Ikuto bunched up his fingers, and tightened his chest when he spoke his six words to Amu.

"I'm going to get married Amu."


	21. Growing Weak

So went to church and is on the rampage of editing three fanfics. No sweat right? Oh and special thanks to **NekoKriszty** for helping me realize a grammar mistake ha-ha.

Thank you so much for the reviews

* * *

Amu's eyes widened and she shook her head with disbelief. "Ikuto you're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Ikuto said glaring at Amu with a dead serious face.

"If it's something about what I did yesterday I'm-." Amu said inching closer to Ikuto, but he backed away.

"The love of my life Lulu came back." Ikuto said trying not to break eye contact with Amu.

_What that couldn't be true?_

"I don't believe you." Amu said observing him closely.

"Believe it."

"You must have a reason why you're doing this right? Is it arranged, this just doesn't seem like you." Amu said grasping her fists.

"Just tell me... please!"

"The reason is _you_." Ikuto narrowed his eyes.

Amu was confused and hurt badly at the moment. She kept thinking what she did wrong, she never thought Ikuto would ever say that to her.

Ikuto switched glances towards the window and back to the hurtful Amu. "She's here now; you must get out of here."

"No! I still don't believe it! I cannot believe everything you said was a lie I believed in you!" Amu said standing straight up.

"That didn't mean it had to be true."

Amu hasitatedly tried holding back her tears, and looked at him straight in the eye.

Ikuto moved a few inches in front of her. "Amu, I don't want you, I don't _need_ you, and I don't want to see you, goodbye."

At that moment Amu crashed on her knees crying. Her tears were flowing like a waterfall, her contacts were getting blurred into her vision, and she felt like she had no soul at that moment.

_No it can't be true!_

Ikuto looked at a weeping Amu and quickly turned around. He didn't want to see her crying. He wished the pain would go away; he coughed to break away his thought. "Amu please leave now."

_It's only for the best Amu..._

* * *

Rima was pushing Naghiko's face away from hers. "Just because we made up doesn't mean you're going to get another kiss!"

Naghiko frowned and whined. "But Rima you said it felt good."

"Wait there's a car parked." Rima kicked Naghiko on the face and he stopped. Rima peered up at the girl coming out of the fancy black limousine. Pearls, high heels, loaded with make up Rima did not like this girl already even when she just stepped out of the car. She jutted her mind away as Amu came out of the house looking like she cried a storm.

"Amu!" Rima swung open the door and hit the blonde girl right in the face.

"Why you, do you know who I am?" The blonde girl said angrily.

"Barbie from hell." Rima said, and rushed over to Amu.

"Amu what happened why are you-." Rima stopped talking when Ikuto came out and Lulu ran over to him.

"Ikuto look what that commoner did." Lulu said wrapping her arms around him.

"Commoner say what I'm about to blow up on this b*tch!" Rima said while raising her fist.

"Rima stop, hey Ikuto what's going on?" Naghiko said putting an arm on Rima's shoulder and raised a brow.

Ikuto held Lulu closer, and kissed the top of her head. "Lulu and I are getting married."

"Ha-ha that's funny you and her, she looks like someone off of Laguna Beach ha-ha." Naghiko started holding his stomach laughing, and stopped to look at a serious Ikuto.

"Oh, you were serious?"

"What made you change your mind, you're really into Amu." Rima said scrunching her eyebrows.

"I thought I was, but then someone who was really _dear_ to me changed my mind." Ikuto said calmly.

"Dude this isn't like you!" Nadeshiko said putting a hand on Ikuto.

Ikuto shook it off and dusted off his shoulder. "If you do not support me on my decision, then we are no longer friends."

Naghiko scooted back to Rima and raised his eyebrows. Lulu then stepped a few inches until she was in front of Amu's face. "There's no need for you people. It was just the past for Ikuto, do him a favor and just leave."

"Oh hell naw! I'm ruining your face to where only your mother would love!" Rima said taking off her earrings.

"Wait Rima… how could you make that happen when it already is ha-ha?" Naghiko said stopping Rima, but started laughing with Rima.

"S-stop guys." Amu's weak voice made all eyes on her.

Amu stood up wobbling, but stood up straight and looked Ikuto right into the eye. "Thank you."

"Excuse me?!" Rima, Naghiko, and Lulu said appalled.

"Thank you for giving me confidence, thank you for letting me experience sorrow, thank you for letting me feel _love_." Amu said bringing a weakly smile.

Ikuto looked at the beautiful pinkette, he saw how her golden eyes shimmered with the light outside, he saw her hair blow in the wind, and he saw her form her hands into praying posture, and yet he couldn't help but want to cry upon seeing her smile.

"T-thank you for everything up until now it was really fun. And, I hope the best for you two." Amu said smiling and went into the car.

Everyone was in complete shock. They were for sure something would happen like Amu would lash out at Lulu, but instead she ended up being grateful? Out of everyone Ikuto had to be the most shocked. He saw her weak on her knees, he saw her weeping, and he saw her trying to be strong the pain was killing him.

After Rima and Naghiko glared at Ikuto for quite awhile, they entered the car and started went home. The car was quite composed and quiet the rest of the way. When they reached Amu's house both got out of the car and gave Amu a tight hug.

"We love Amu Hinamori!" They both yelled and gripped onto their friend.

"Thanks you guys." Amu forcefully played a smile.

"IF you wan't we can go egg her house." Nagi said laughing.

"Or her face." Rima added bluntly.

Amu held her friends tighter, and laughed. "No, it's okay I'm alright."

Amu smiled, she was happy she still had reliable friends. She hanged onto them for about another minute, and waved walking away heading inside her house. She went into the kitchen where her family was eating dinner and greeted them.

"Amu Chan c'mon and eat its meatloaf." Papa said holding up his plate.

"Um I'm not actually hungry, but I'm heading to bed now." Amu said pulling a smile and headed to her room. Once she shut the door closed, she slouched on the floor hugging her legs and started crying.

"I- I still love you Ikuto I still do."

Amu cried for somewhat three hours, and felt buzzing on her pillow. She glanced at her screen flashing _Incoming Call: Kukai Souma_

She had forgoten about Utau and Kukai. Did Kukai even know the situation that was going on? Should she tell him?

Amu took a deep breath, cleared her thoughts, and pressed her green accept button.

"Hello, it's Amu." She said trying to sound as happy as she possibly could.


	22. Htting rock bottom all over again

So I watched Dear John the other day, and it was a complete tear jerker. Great movie though.

**Thank you so much for the reviews**

* * *

"Hello, it's Amu." She said trying to sound as happy as she possibly could.

"Amu, what the heck is going on?" Kukai said a confused and panting hard.

"What do you mean? Why are you breathing hard?"

"Well I tried calling Utau over and over, but she wouldn't answer. Then, I tried Ikuto and he wouldn't answer. So I figured I'd go over to their house, and some people with suits wouldn't let me in. And, they were chasing me out of nowhere because someone inside their household told me to escort me out, by force. But, those suckers can't compete with me." Kukai boasted.

"Sounds like you're praising yourself." Amu laughed a little.

"Well you know… but I'm not here to talk about that, I'm talking about Utau and Ikuto, do you know what's going on?"

Amu paused a little and rethought if she was to tell Kukai about their brake up, and Ikuto's sudden marriage. She took a deep breath and things started coming out all over again.

"Ikutosaidhedidn'tlovemesinceLulucamebackand he'sgettingmarriedwithher."

There was some silence, and Kukai was freaking out all over again. "What, why did you have to say that in one breath, say it slower, calmer."

"Iku-Ikuto said he didn't love me ever since Lulu came back, and-and he's getting m-married with her." Amu sniffled a little and said it slower, with the pain in her chest increasing.

"What? Ikuto would never say that. And Lulu's back? This just doesn't sound right." Kukai said putting a fist on the table.

Amu took the time trying to wipe away her tears. The tears wouldn't stop, just mentioning Ikuto's name hurt, and she felt the urge to cry, it was painful.

"I just don't see why Utau has to be involved in this." Kukai said with a sigh.

Amu's eyes widened. She remembered Utau was trying to tell her a message before Ikuto interrupted.

"_Well the thing about being hitched. Don't you-." _

"She tried telling me something before Ikuto told me about being married." Amu said slowly gathering her thoughts.

"And what did she say?"

"She said to me about Ikuto being hitched don't- and she just stopped there. And, before she left she said she was sorry for me and had tears in her eyes."

"She must know something." Kukai said leaning on his desk and cupping his chin.

* * *

Utau slammed her magazine on the table. "I refuse to go back to school."

"My lady Utau ,what do you mean you want a transfer?" Mr. Amakawa said puzzled.

Ikuto stepped in the room sitting on the couch. "There's no need for that."

"How can you go back to that school?! You know through all my years I have never met a great person like Amu, she has no right to be hurt! How can you just go back to school seeing her suffer like that?" Utau said screaming at Ikuto.

"Well I'm switching my classes to make sure I don't have her anymore." Ikuto said sternly.

"And then what? What about when you see her in the hallways, or if you see her in the mornings then what?!"

"Then I'll make sure I get as far as possible away from her, I'll make sure I won't see her face, I will make sure I'll forget every…memory of her!" Ikuto said angrily and stood up.

Utau gloomed at Ikuto sadly. "You know she really did love you right? You were her first love."

Ikuto bunched up his fist and hit the wall. "Yes, I know, it was the same for me too."

* * *

The next morning Amu sat up in her bed hugging her knees. She felt depressed, she felt gloomy, and she felt as if she was on a rain cloud.

"_Amu, I don't want you, I don't need you, and I don't want to see you, goodbye."_

As she walked with Yaya, she tried playing a smile all over again. Even when she ate lunch with her friends, it was worrying for Rima, Yaya, and Naghiko to see her trying to be strong, and eating large amounts of food.

"Amu are you sure you're okay?" Yaya said looking at Amu oddly.

"Why wouldn't I be? Lunchbox is a person's happiness." Amu said happily and engulfed all her food. She then looked at Rima, Naghiko, and Yaya not touching any of their plates while glaring at her oddly.

"Are y'all going to finish that?" She pointed and smiled happily.

In classes she didn't show she was hurt, but she didn't talk as much anymore. When she reached Chemistry early as she usually did, she frowned not to see Ikuto or Utau in her class.

"Hello Class, it seems Utau and Ikuto are no longer in our class." Nikaidou Sensei pretended to act sadly.

_Why? Aww it's not going to be fun anymore. It must have something to do with Amu. _People caused an uproar asking questions and making comments. Amu just sat staring, looking pale, ignoring what some rude girls said.

"You're just going to let them talk to you like that?" A boy just asked Amu surprised.

She only nodded and proceeded to stare in space. She raised a hand and all eyes were fixed on hers.

"What about Utau?" Amu said quietly.

Nikaidou Sensei smiled. "She's transferred to a girl's private academy."

Amu felt even worse, she never thought Utau would transfer. But, for what purpose? Why must she do that, were they not friends anymore?

* * *

A month later Amu roamed the hallways feeling lonely, and still depressed. She went back to her daily routine of doing nothing but reading manga, bottling up her feelings, and pretending to smile. When she really was dying inside, as she walked to her math class, she noticed Ikuto walking down the hallways and stopped walking. Ikuto smiled at her direction, and Amu grinned back at him waiting for him to come, but Ikuto passed her; hugging and walking along with Lulu. Amu looked at the couple ahead of her smiling weakly and clenching her shirt.

Amu's relationships with people started to dissolve slower, and painfully. She no longer saw Utau ever since the night Ikuto announced his marriage, Kukai was busy leading his soccer team to victory, and sending college applications, Rima and Naghiko always went to Dance lessons, Yaya tried her best to woo Kairi, and she no longer had any contact with Ikuto.

Amu proceeded to the park after school and sat on the swings. She swung back and forth slowly, and then dragged her feet sighing. She was lonely, she was hurt, she was broken… She felt like she was on rock bottom again, her wings had disappeared, her joy was swallowed. Amu felt crushed, lifeless…

"Amu, are you okay?" Tadase said smiling and sat down beside her on the swings.

"Oh Tadase, I'm fine just swinging ha-ha-ha so how are things?"

"If you mean with me and Saaya nothing, we broke up two weeks ago."

Amu stopped dragging her feet and shot up. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to let you bring up that… I mean I knew she was a bitch *cough but I thought you really were compatible with each other." Amu said coughing.

"It's okay I guess you're kind of right she is one, ha-ha but I kind of wish I had fallen for you sooner." Tadase said stopping on h is swing.

"What…what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know an obvious thing…but as I spent more time with you, I began to understand." Tadase grabbed Amu's hands.

"Understand what?"

Tadase looked at Amu and smiled. "Before I liked Saaya, but then something hit me.

I always saw Saaya shining and I was in vane and couldn't see the real you or your feelings. But the both of you are really the same..."

Amu crooked her neck confused. "How in the heck are we the same?"

"Ah I mean I gradually started to notice you shining all along, I just can't believe I missed out on such a great person like you. I've realize I do have feeling for you. These feelings blossomed and grew; I want to be with you Amu."

Amu was shaken up; she didn't know how to respond to Tadase. She gulped and turned pink, a little wary and confused.

"Um Tadase, I appreciate it, but I-I'm not ready yet." Amu frowned and Tadase let go of her hands disappointed.

"I understand, but I will wait until you're ready. And I promise to _never_ hurt you like he did." Tadase put his right hand on her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips.

The next day after school Amu was reading manga online on Manga Fox. Downstairs in her basement her friends and family had a secret group meeting.

"You guys may know why I have brought you down here, and I want to resolve Amu's current state of depression." Ami said whopping out a stick and board.

"Ooh group meetings, I feel needed." Papa joyfully clapped his hands.

"But, just how do we resolve her problem?" Mama asked worriedly.

Ami slapped the stick on the board pointing to _Stage 1: Figure out why they broke up._

"Ooh me, I know me!" Papa said excitedly raising up his hand like a little kid.

"Yes Papa." Ami pointed at her enthusiastic Father.

"Because he had a chain I knew it from the start!"

Mama lightly hit him in the head. "I fear something happened because of a marriage I suppose? That's what I heard from Rima and Yaya."

Rima and Yaya responded nodding.

Ami raised her stick and cupped her chin. "Indeed Mama, I have also heard that too, good information."

Papa slumped down in his chair mumbling. "Man, it was like this in school too."

"I knew Ikuto since third grade, we were best friends. I think it has something to do with Lulu coming back, or his family's company." Kukai said sitting up straight in his chair.

"Yes, Ikuto would never want to marry Lulu she's just come on…she's Lulu for Christ's sake!" Naghiko said waving his hands in the air.

"I agree too, too much shimmer and L.A plastic look." Rima said bluntly.

"So what should we do for poor Amu Chan?" Yaya said sobbing.

Ami held up her hand and saluted standing tall. "We as Amu's dear family and friends will never let another fall, we never give up, we will vanquish, and we will go investigate and go undercover."

Everyone clapped at a maturely Ami.

"SO here's the thing, we need to find out why Ikuto is really marrying her. Who's willing to go undercover and up for business first?" Ami said smirking.

Everyone rose up their hands, Papa was practically screaming out of his chair yelling pick me pick me all over again.

"The first mission we will need to_ crack_ the beast." Ami said with a smugly smile.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

_What beast just who is it? Who? _

"Ikuto guys, Ikuto." Ami said with a deepened sigh.

"I freaking knew it!" Papa said standing up, and causing odd glances.

Ami returned back to her smug smile. "So who knows better to _crack_ the beast, than the one who _knows_ him the best?"


	23. Suprise Plan!

_Can call all you want, but there's no one home, and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

That song has been in my song for the longest time!

Thank you so much for the reviews

* * *

"_So who knows better to crack the beast, than the one who knows him the best?"_

A group of girls were walking out of their school laughing. One looked into the sky and had a worried look on her face.

"Hey Utau, are you coming with us to the karaoke bar?" Her friend said tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"Mmm." She nodded and smiled lightly.

A person who was observing the girl walked over to the girls. The person made sure to bump into Utau.

"Oh I'm sorry," Utau said looking at the person and froze in shock at the person.

The person flapped their arms cooing. "Oh ho ho, its okay I haven't seen you in a long time dear."

Utau twitched, could this actually be who she thought it was, she went back to reality when her friends were calling her name again.

"Utau, do you know this woman?" One of her friends asked.

"Oh um yeah this is-well this is-." Utau fumbled trying to make an excuse.

The person adjusted their hat, and stood tall with their heels. "I'm Miss Kukamiko, nice to meet you. I am a close friend of her parent's oh ho ho."

_Are they actually buying this?_

Utau stood with her mouth open. She then turned to her friends smiling. "Yes that's right, I don't think I can make it to the karaoke bar today, I'm sorry guys."

Her friends frowned and waved goodbye. "Okay, but we really wanted you to sing you have a great voice. Oh well next time bye Utau."

Utau walked ahead of the person, and turned around when she heard the sound of falling. "Geeze, how much do you want to stand out?" Utau said inching closer to the person.

The person smiled responding. "Oh ho ho, goodness me dear I was just-."

"You can stop talking like that, you know you sound like Saaya it irritates the hell out of me." Utau said folding her arms.

"I will I just need to talk to you." The person said getting up.

Utau looked around and looked back at the person. "Fine, but we have to go somewhere isolated.

After taking a cab, Utau reached her school with the person.

"Ah wait; slow down do you have any idea how hard it is to wear heels? God, I feel like I'm dying." The person said panting while climbing the stairs.

"Then take them off idiot, no one is here anyways." Utau said bluntly and went up the stairs faster.

When they reached the top of the roof, Utau sat down on a nearby bench and turned the opposite direction of the person who accompanied her. "What do you want?"

"An explanation." The person said taking of their wig, and ruffling his chestnut locks.

Utau crossed her lips and resumed to look the opposite direction. "There's simply no explanation, I just got tired of the past like Ikuto."

Kukai looked at Utau and sat closer to her on the bench. "Ouch, you know this is the first time I've seen you since the Festival, and you already start grilling on me you're amazing." The person chuckled.

"SO what, you expect me to just leap in your arms like some stupid fairy book?"

Kukai faced Utau and put his arm on her hands crossing each other. "Well yes, that's what I wanted."

"Just leave! Now! GO away!" Utau screamed facing Kukai, and pushing his hands away.

"You know you look miserable."

"You know nothing! I am happier than I was before with you! I go on dates now, I go to karaoke bar with new friends, and-."

"Liar, you say this now, but that's not what your heart tells me! That's not what your eyes tell me! I know you better than that." Kukai screamed at Utau.

Utau got up walking away, but Kukai clasped her arms gently looking her in the eyes. "Tell me then."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me that you don't love me with a straight face, and don't avoid eye contact." Kukai said clutching her arm a little tighter.

Utau started to shake, and fumble with her words. "I don't l-love….."

"You don't love what?" Kukai said letting go of her arm still looking at her.

"I don't love y-y-." Utau said and started crying, when she looked at Kukai again.

Kukai locked Utau in a tight hug, and stroked her face. "I love you."

This made Utau burst into more tears. She clutched his shirt, and held his arms. "I-I know you d-do."

* * *

_After their long conversation_

Kukai jumped up in shock sighing in relief. "Oh so that's why he's marrying her."

"Yes, how is she?" Utau said forming her hands together.

Kukai scratched his head thinking. "Well I haven't seen her lately, but from what I heard from Rima and Nagi, she's not acting like herself."

Utau looked down in her lap sadly, even though Amu was suffering so much, she didn't deserve this and it's just as painful for Ikuto.

"So how do we go from here?" Kukai said taking her hands.

Utau breathed in, and collected her thoughts. "I want you to think what's best for _us_. I don't want you to hold back anymore, I want you to go on." Utau said smiling and walking away.

"I understand that but, I'm going to wait." Kukai said and made Utau stop.

"Have you ever asked that question to _yourself_ Utau? I'm pretty sure I have asked myself more than a million times. Remember what I said it's okay to like someone. But, in my case it's love. I love you Utau, don't forget that."

Utau put her hands over her face in embarrassment.

"What is it? Was I so heart moving?" Kukai said cupping his chin and smirking.

"NO you idiot it's just I'm embarrassing!"

Kukai leaned forward to Utau. "How is it so embarrassing Utau?"

"Don't forget you're wearing a dress and heels!"

Kukai called up Amu on his cell phone. Amu was watching the Simpson's on the TV forcefully laughing and shoving cookies in her mouth. She jumped up when she heard her phone ring.

"Hewwo?" Amu said still munching on the cookies.

Kukai restrained to laugh, and coughed. "Hey Amu are you busy?"

"Yahh." Crunch Crunch Kukai hard Amu respond.

"Amu, are you consoling your face with food again?"

"No-uh!" Amu said dropping the cookies.

"How do you feel about attending a party?" Kukai said with a sly grin.

"I don drink alcohol sowwy." Amu said quickly shoving one cookie in her mouth.

"It's not an alcohol party, it's a fancy party and some workers at the Café attending so I thought you would come."

"Well I don't know…" Amu questioned herself.

Kukai thought of a sympathetic excuse and sobbed. "Utau will be there."

"Really Utau, then I'll be there." Amu said dropping her cookies.

"Great pick you up at six." Kukai said excitedly and hung up the phone.

Amu slipped on a light yellow, short ruffled dress that went slightly above her knee. She decided to also wear black wedges, and put on creamy sparkly eye shadow to make her look more sophisticated. She glammed up in honor of Utau; She just couldn't wait to see her again.

_If Utau is there, wouldn't that mean Ikuto would be there too?_

Kukai eagerly arrived at Amu's house at five fifty excited over his and Utau's master plan. Since Amu took longer than he thought, he spent six minutes looking over Amu's pictures with her Father.

"Okay I'm done." Amu said going down the stairs.

"Amu, took you long enough you're the main character!" Kukai said a little angry, but stunned at Amu's appearance.

Amu wobbled a little going down the stairs and flashed an apologetic smile. "Sorry Kukai, I just wanted to look nice so shall we go now?"

"Sure." Kukai nodded, and grinned deviously; his plan was going great, and Amu looked fantastic.

"Wait." Papa halted the two, and took pictures of the two.

"Okay Dad I think we're-."

_Flash_

"Oh Amu, my little sparrow is getting big-."

_Flash_

"Alright Dad that's enough!" Amu said annoyed and dragged Kukai out of the house.

Amu giddily excited ran her mouth the entire time in the car. Kukai laughed, and grew amused to see how pumped up she was over the event. When they arrived they pulled up in a five star hotel, Amu looked out at her window in amazement.

"Wow so whose party are we attending anyway?" Amu said growing so close to the mirror that it fogged up.

"Oh you'll see." Kukai smirked and parked his car. Amu paced herself up the stairs instantly when she and Kukai entered the hotel. Her feelings were bursting with excitement, a little frightened, but curious. She couldn't wait to see Utau and how she was doing. "Ah Amu wait." Kukai said grabbing her arm lightly before she opened the entrance to the party.

"What is it?" Amu beamed with the brightest smile.

"Well you kind of uh…have to pretend to be my date." Kukai said putting his hands at the back of his head laughing.

"Oh okay, I'll be the best fake date again." Amu said excitedly and burst the doors open.

Once she opened the doors, there was silence; the music performers stopped playing their instruments, people stopped dancing, and people's conversations dropped upon seeing Amu and Kukai. Amu froze in shock to see her position, the silence, and all eyes fixed upon hers. She was stone cold when she saw a towering cake that said _Happy Birthday Ikuto_. She stood standing like a statue scanning the crowd and meeting eyes with none other than the birthday boy.

* * *

While Amu was attending the dance, Mama and Papa had to search for Amu's diary.

"Even though Ami told us to look for her diary I feel this is an invasion of privacy." Mama said worriedly.

"Ah who cares, we're doing this for Amu's sake. It's not like we wanted to be nosy on purpose. Ooh an Ipod!" Papa said grabbing a yellow Ipod excitedly.

Mama felt something under her foot, when she stepped forward and paused. She saw a purple diary and reached down to grab it.

"I found it honey!" She said happily waving it in the air.

"Oh so this is what teenagers listen to nowadays? What does _imma be_ mean?" Papa said swaying back and forth off beat.

Mama proceeded to open the diary, and started to read it aloud so Papa would hear.

_Dear diary,_

_I finally found you again diary. Sorry if I stuffed you under the bed, but it's all good since I'm giving you all my secrets. I finally showed this cold blooded gangster in my class named Ikuto. I don't really know what happened. I mean yeah I blew up in his face, and then I ran into my Prince Tadase at the park it was fate! And, the weirder thing is when I got home I saw someone laying on the front bench of my house and it was the cold blooded creature! It was really embarrassing that I spilled water on his shirt, so I gave him a towel. I think he still has it though. But, I cannot believe he apologized and gave me Dengeki Daisy! I was lost for words I couldn't believe the cold blooded mammal gave me such a thing! I was for sure thinking he would lash out his chain at me. Well off to read more Dengeki Daisy._

_Love,_

_Amu _

"Papa did you hear all that?" Mama said surprised.

"K-kinda busy K-kinda busy… Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy." Papa said singing and dancing disco style. (Telephone by **Lady Gaga**)

Mama ignored her husband fooling around, and opened turned the page to read more...


	24. Letting you go

I got quite a scare today, after I took a shower my sister's boyfriend was in her room…totally shocked you guys! Luckily I had put on my clothes before going in ha-ha…_awkward._

**Thank you so much for the reviews**

* * *

Recapture moment.

Mama ignored her husband fooling around, and opened turned the page to read more...

_Dear Diary, _

_Well where do I start? Ikuto helped me ever since an incident with tubes falling over me. He's helping me get back at Tadase my Prince. (Not physically though) And so, now I made a new friend Utau who I thought was a Queen B! She's really sweet, and we have something in common we both gotten heartbroken! And, it was really surprising when Utau and Ikuto saved my number in their own phones! Now I have another guy's phone number. (Besides my Dad.)_

Mama laughed at the last statement, and looked at her husband still trying to break moves from the 70's.

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my god, I'm sorry I haven't written you in forever. Well when I pretended to be Tadase's fake date, he said I didn't have to go through it. And, the next thing I knew I followed him only to see him kissing Saaya. But, something weird also happened. Me and Ikuto had what you might call a couple's date, and he stole my first kiss! And then I think he confessed to me in the car, but I'm not sure if he said he wanted to fall on me, or if he was falling for me! And to make matters worse, I saw his dripping, hot wet body!_

"What dripping wet?!" Papa said screaming and throwing the Ipod aside.

"Oh, **_now_** you can hear?" Mama said sarcastically and held the diary with Papa.

_Dear Diary, _

_I finally have a boyfriend and he happened to be the perverted freak! I dove in hot coffee for him so he must be worth it. And I cannot believe he even met my parents! I was terrified my Dad would call the cops or something! And he kept pointing out that Ikuto had a chain! Bu he confessed in front of my whole family too, and I guess he won their hearts. I just hope Ikuto will never see my horseback riding picture. Well I'm off to the Festival write in you later._

Papa perked up his lips. "I was only going to call because he had a chain."

Mama turned the page with Papa and scanned the next one…both felt that it was breathtaking….

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel the ticklish feeling in my stomach. I can't believe I am so lucky to be loved by someone so great like him. He is so good to me, and is always there to help me. I know it took awhile, but I really do love him. He accepts me even with my flaws, and he always breaks the walls down I put up. I love him…I love him so much._

Mama hit Papa in the head before he said anything, and turned the page quickly only to find the page with trailings of spots.

"What is that blood?!" Papa said freaking out.

"No she wrote with red ink! Mama said hitting Papa with a pillow.

_Dear Diary, _

_Ikuto and I no longer are a couple. I think it was for the best, I don't want him to stick with me if he really loves someone else. He's engaged, to his old lover and I couldn't be happier for him. I know I said I love him and that will never change, but in order for him to be happy I have to let him go. I'm at the point that I began to accept that, I began to accept the fact that he will avoid me, he won't say hi anymore, we won't have fun times like before but it's okay...because I have gotten used to being alone before..._

_So before I go… I would like to shut off my feelings in this last page about him… I love Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I love Tsukiyomi Ikuto… I love him so much. Oh God, please heal my heart...please stitch the wounds; please let me rise up again… _

"She-She cried so much on this page." Mama said trying to hold in her tears.

"WAHH THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL, I FELT THE LOVE IN EVERY LINE!" Papa cried out, and blew his nose in a tissue.

* * *

There was silence roaming through out the party. Murmurings, and whispers where heard as Ikuto was talking with his fiancée Lulu.

Amu looked at Kukai with uneasy eyes, feeling her heart thumping. "Kukai, why-why did you do this?"

"Amu, this is the only way we are to find out between Ikuto and the marriage. I believe it's totally bogus I mean look at her and then look at you!" Kukai said trying to make Amu feel better, but she only felt worse.

Lulu threw a tantrum folding her arms, and swaying her hand away in Amu's direction. "Who took the trash in Ikuto?"

Ikuto sighed, and spoke in a low voice. "I'll go talk to them."

He walked over to Kukai and Amu talking. When they both glanced at each other Amu's bangs fell on her face, and Ikuto switched his glance to Kukai.

"What is she doing here?"

"What, I can't have Amu as my date for tonight?" Kukai said cunning.

"Quit being inconsiderate!" Ikuto said angrily.

"It's the other way around!" Kukai said and grew closer to Ikuto.

"Home…" Amu said softly.

The two looked at Amu confused.

"It's okay we can go home, I'm sorry for the inconvenience well just go home now." Amu said with a smile and took Kukai's arm.

Lulu stopped the couple, and flashed a lurking smile. "Oh don't bother, the more the merrier right?"

Lulu knocked some people out of two chairs so Kukai and Amu could sit down.

Kukai and Amu sat across Ikuto and Lulu causing silence. Ikuto turned his head to the left, Kukai leaned back in chair, Lulu crossed her legs and observed the two, and Amu sat down expressionless.

"SO what made you want to bring Amu?" Lulu said curiously.

Kukai sat up, and took Amu's right hand. "Isn't it obvious she's beautiful?"

Ikuto, who was drinking at the time, almost crushed his glass of water.

"Yeah she's alright, but you know those fake curls you wear are nothing compared to my cute curly ends." She said patting her hair posing.

"Can we put some music on?" Ikuto said changing the topic, and avoiding eye contact with the two.

Kukai got up smiling and walking over to the Dj. "I don't see why not?"

He whispered to the Dj and walked back to the table like nothing happened.

Music cued, and a familiar instrumental music made Amu and Ikuto jump up.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight_

Why of all the songs it would be this?! Amu said screaming in her mind.

"Damn Kukai you're a dead man." Ikuto said mumbling.

_I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

"Oh this sounds so romantic, let's dance Ikuto!" Lulu said happily and dragged Ikuto to the dance floor.

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

Amu looked at the two sadly. How much of this could she really take? She was trying to do the good thing and move on, but her heart couldn't take it anymore she was weakening.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

"This will always be our song Ikuto." Lulu said putting her hand on his neck and kissing him passionately.

Kukai noticed Amu get up suddenly. He reached out to ask her what was wrong, but she suddenly ran across the room heading for the door.

"Wait Amu!" He said loudly so everyone could hear.

Ikuto pulled away from Lulu and saw Amu running out the door. "Amu?"

"It'll be fine; she probably just couldn't take it anymore." Lulu said pulling him in for another kiss, but Ikuto went straight for the door.

"Ikuto, Ikuto Tsukiyomi where are you going?!" She said stomping and yelling at him.

Kukai formed a sly grin and stood up. "The plan's working."

"This isn't fair! Security go get Ikuto back!" Lulu said snapping her fingers, and two buff men came out heading for the door.

Kukai ran out the door blocking it with lots of chairs and plants. He stopped when he noticed some staff looking at him oddly.

"Sir what are you doing?" A man said confused.

"My friend is chasing the girl he loves! Please help me before Lulu-."

"You mean Lulu de Morselle Yamamato? I'm in!" The guy said grinning.

"Great now hand me that fichus!" Kukai said pointing to the nearby plant.

Amu ran into an empty storage room and rolled herself into a ball. Ikuto caught up with her after a few minutes creaking the door open. "Amu…"

"I tried to lock up my feelings…" Amu said with her back turned to Ikuto.

"I tried to wear a smile everyday."

"I even tried to stop thinking about you each day!" Amu said screaming.

Ikuto walked closer to Amu and sat down beside her. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to comfort her, and he wanted to kiss her so bad... The only thing he could do at the moment was just listen to her even though it pained him seeing her cry.

"But, here we are again, and I can no longer try to lock it up anymore." Amu said wiping her tears with her hand.

"The only way I can overcome this, is if I just tell you in front of your face." Amu said facing Ikuto with her face drenched with tears.

"I'm letting you go." Amu said causing Ikuto's eyes to widen.

"I love you so much that I have to let you go… and I know that we can overcome this. You have Lulu and I will find that special someone."

Hearing this Ikuto bunched his fist up, and felt his heat hurting.

"What if you don't find him?" Ikuto said sternly.

"I will, I will find someone who will love me like I _**loved you**_ Ikuto."

_Like you loved me? Bull, Amu I loved you too! _

"Amu you don't understand I-." Ikuto said putting his arms at the sides of her and was interrupted by her cellphone ringing.

"Hello?" Amu said sniffling a bit.

"Amu, hey it's Tadase."

"T-Tadase?" Amu said suddenly, and stopped sniffling.

"Tadase?" Ikuto said scrunching his eyebrows.

_Why Tadase?_

* * *

Want some recommendations:D

Savior by **BrambleAkira101**

Who's your man? by **ChisaMaxx**

Hard to Get by** xAmuIkuto**

5 months with Ikuto by** BubblyAng3l**

Amuto he's back by **Lauren-Jade95**

and

I think I love you Sensei by **reggierock**


	25. Start to believe

Expect more updates later this week due to Spring Break!

Thank you so much for the reviews

**Manny Pacquiao is beastttt! :)**

* * *

Recapture moment.

_Why Tadase?_

Amu never concluded that Tadase would ever give her a call. Amu was still in shock, and was still hurt by Ikuto.

"Amu, Amu are you okay?" Tadase said over the phone.

She took a big breath, and faked a happy tone. "Yes, I'm fine how did you get my number ha-ha?"

"I got it from Yaya." Tadase said happily.

"Oh, well that's great."

Ikuto looked at Amu for awhile. Why was she doing this he thought? And why in the hell did Tadase have her number.

He pulled away from Amu a little hurt, and leaned against the wall.

"Tomorrow uh huh, yeah sounds good." Amu said and bid him a goodbye happily, and shut her phone.

She turned to Ikuto's direction and backed away a few inches.

"So that was Tadase?" Ikuto said with a stone cold face.

Amu merely nodded, and presumed to silence.

"What did he want?" Ikuto said trying not to sound harsh.

Amu looked at the ground avoiding contact, and smiled. "He wants to hang out at the movies, so I said yes."

There was still a moment of silence and Ikuto hesitated to ask more questions.

"So how is he with Saaya-?"

"They're over, funny thing huh? I thought it was a mild coincidence that he suddenly told me he fell for me after our departure ha-ha."

Ikuto focused his eyes on Amu, and studied her a bit. "You still like him?"

"I think he's kind, and fair. I want to get to know him more. I want to start new things like dating and other things like that." Amu said clenching her bag, with a brave face.

Ikuto's hair fell upon his face, and he was doubtfully wishing the next words out of his mouth would never come out.

"Do you still love me?"

Amu gripped onto her bag more firmly and fought back her tears. "I feel there is no need to answer that question."

Ikuto sat silent, and hurt. He felt so deepened in sorrow that he couldn't take it anymore he just wanted things with Amu to go back to normal.

"It's getting late, I should go now." Amu said standing up, and dusting her dress off smiling.

"Yeah, I have to go back and receive more blessings from her parents…great."

Amu was still turned around, letting Ikuto only see her back. She was hurt, that Ikuto mentioned Lulu's parents. It brought back memories when Ikuto visited her house for the first time, and met her cynical crazed Dad.

"Well have fun, I give you all my blessings also, Up until the first time we met, till now, thank you for everything Ikuto." Amu said bowing her head, flashing a smile, and rushing out the door.

* * *

Ikuto headed home after encountering Amu at the party, and introducing his family members with Lulu's.

"So how was it?" Utau said eagerly.

Ikuto hung his coat in the closet, slamming it shut and collapsed on the couch. "Dreadful."

Utau gleefully inched over to an exhausted Ikuto. "I heard Amu was there."

Ikuto pepped his right eye opened an examined Utau. Although she looked calm, and composed, she was sweat dropping hoping Ikuto didn't scheme her plan.

"Yeah, she was there all right, and it wasn't easy to contain myself."

Utau blurted out losing her calmness. "So did you two make up and kick that blonde bi-?"

"So it was you who schemed it?" Ikuto said stopping her and eyeing her.

Utau tried not to break contact, and started switching subjects. "No but today I learned that S= Ph to solve for the lateral area of Prisms and Cylinders. Did you know that Ikuto? By the way, I need you to help me also with some of the work."

Ikuto slouched down on the couch more. "Even if you tried getting us back together it's no use. She already said she was letting me go."

Utau froze and reacted barbarically. "What the hell? And me and Kukai tried so hard too! Wait a minute what did you mean by she's letting you go…this isn't the movie Free Willy for Pete sakes!"

Ikuto still hunched down, and exhausted went back to collaborating how he would try to function without Amu. "Whatever she's over it, she has Tadase and I knew this whole love thing wasn't true. I guess I'll just try to love Lulu."

Utau started flipping out again. "What you can't force love, you feel it dammit like you and Amu did! Love will vanquish! Damn where is Eru when you need her?!"

"Utau she's not in this fanfic."

"Oh damn I forgot." Utau said plopping on the couch. She raised her head toward Ikuto and frowned. "So what are you going to do?"

Ikuto put his hands over his eyes, and took a deep breath. "The only thing I can do. Still continue to protect her, and let her go as well."

* * *

The next day Amu rised up to a pleasant morning; she decided after that night she wouldn't blame Ikuto for her faults, and the reason why they broke up. She started to think positive, and had a change of life…she started to believe. She hopped into her clothes and stared into the mirror. She gulped a little, and croaked out a little uneasy. "Um looking good Amu." She said dashing a gloomy smile.

"You seem to be putting your best foot forward." Ami said glaring at her sister laughing.

"Ah Ami, well I'm trying to be positive I'm trying my best."

Ami looked at her sister for awhile, and swayed her hand. "Continue."

Amu turned back to the mirror and raised a hand up drowsily. "I look good."

"What the heck was that Amu?! When you look into the mirror don't look like you're awkward!"

Amu turned around sheepishly. "I can't help but to react like this when I see myself."

"What the hell Amu, do you want to look good or hot?"

"Um good."

"Hot!" Ami screamed.

"Would you rather have a rainy day, or a scorching hot day?"

"A scorching hot day."

"Now Amu, would you rather be a Tigger or an Eeyore?" Ami stood up and pointed at her sister.

Amu stood up confidently. "A Tigger!"

"Great now go, go to your date with sure fire and confidence!" Amu demanded, and Amu left with a smile on her face, and walking with her head held high.

* * *

After Amu left, Amu's family and friends met again for another secret meeting.

"Kukai care to tell us what happened?" Ami said lashing out her stick.

Kukai scooted a bit over to Naghiko scared of Ami, and sighed. "It didn't go as well planned; I was for sure they would make up in the storage room."

"Storage room?!" Papa yelled shocked.

Mama calmed down her husband, and fanned him.

"What got in the way?" Naghiko said turning to Kukai.

"Well-."

"Let me guess, did that person happen to have blonde locks, and have overly sized jewelry?" Rima said folding her arms.

"Yeah how did you-?"

"Lucky guess." Both Rima and Naghiko said irritated.

Kukai frowned, and Yaya put a hand on his shoulder trying to cheer him up. "It wasn't your fault; did you find any important information over last night?"

"Well, yesterday when I saw Utau, she told me that Ikuto still loves Amu. She told me that he's baring his happiness for Amu, that he wanted to protect her, that's the only way why he's marrying Lulu."

Everyone was silent for awhile, and felt sorry they underestimated Ikuto.

"What is he trying to protect her from?" Mama said worriedly.

"Utau thinks it's because of his family's company. His Dad used to run it, and he disappeared leaving no trace, he only gave his family his well organized business, but Ikuto refused being head of the company thinking his Father left nothing for his family. Once he refused it, the only one closest to run the business was his Father's assistant, and let me tell you he did bad. He stole money from others, never gave loans, he builded his corporation up, not sharing deals when promised, that man was just mad."

Papa shot up angrily. "I don't get it, why is he doing this to Ikuto, and my baby sparrow!"

"Clam down Papa Hawk, it's because the guy was jealous of Ikuto's father, he was consumed with hate over his Father's successfulness, once he was head he plotted revenge."

Papa took in Kukai's words and frowned sadly, but he tried to brighten everyone up with his humor. "Instead of Papa Hawk, can I be Daddy Eagle?"

Everyone laughed glad that Amu's Father took place in their meeting.

Ami slapped her stick getting serious, and turning to everyone. "Plan 2; let's get to know the _French Mademoiselle_."


	26. The Lulu operation

Yay new chapter!:D

Thank you so much for the reviews

* * *

Recapture moment.

Let's get to know the _French Mademoiselle_

Ami dropped her stick down causing everyone to flinch up. "We need a primary source of information."

"But better yet, _who_ or what?" Yaya said pouting,

Kukai took a minute to take in what Ami was trying to say, and snapped his fingers coming with an idea. "Tadase Hotori."

* * *

The next following day, Tadase had just finished his daily routine of attending his Student Council meeting after school. He headed toward the front and went into his limo only to find two people sitting in the front seats.

"What the-who are you people? What happened to Paul, my driver?" Tadase said freaking out.

"Don't just stand there knock him out." Rima said in a disguise with Nagi They both wore black clothes, gloves, sunglasses, and a hat.

Naghiko moved his hand ready for a punch, but backed away whining. "I can't do it Ri-"

Rima quickly elbowed him so he would not give away her name and yelled. "You idiot how on earth is it hard to knock someone out?!"

"It just is okay!"

The two were fighting, and Tadase was just there with a WTF look. "Um excuse me guys?"

"Don't get mad because I'm a caring person!" Naghiko said yelling.

"I'm not, I'm mad because you're such a wuss!"

Tadase held his hand up. "Excuse me?"

"What?!" They both said angrily, and Naghiko accidentally raised his hand up and punched him out.

"See was that so hard?" Rima said folding her arms annoyed.

After knocking Tadase out on accident, Naghiko and Rima headed towards Rima's basement, and the usual secret meeting was held there.

After a few hours, Tadase aroused quite alerted. "Why am I taken captive?!"

This time instead of Rima and Naghiko, everyone was in disguises.

"Calm down." Ami said with a very deep voice. Everyone was quite shocked at the outcome.

"Release me fiends release me!" Tadase said throwing a tantrum.

"Is it just me, or does this sound like a kidnapping movie about kids?" Yaya said murmuring to everyone.

Ami slapped her stick and made Tadase, and everyone shut up. She walked up to him and spoke in a low, calm tone. "We won't do anything to you; we just want to ask you a few questions.

"Never, even if a blade rests on my throat I shall never tell!"

Rima snickered. "Hey that could happen."

Naghiko nudged Rima. "What I was just playing…almost."

Ami sighed. Maybe it was a bad idea that they kidnapped him, they should have lured him in at some medieval store. "What really happened between you and Lulu?"

Tadase started running his mouth. "Well she was my first love, and she betrayed me along with that pomperous fool!"

"So much for a blade resting on his throat." Kukai said sarcastically.

Ami inched closer to Tadase. "So you mean Ikuto was the one who took her away?"

"Yes!" Tadase said fired up.

Amu put her hand on hip and spoke. "Tadase, then why aren't they together?"

"Well they're not together because-because-." Tadase said, but was lost for his words.

"Ah whatever onii san and me used to be close, and then he killed my dog!" Tadase said having watery tears.

Ami sighed, and slumped her shoulders down. "So this was about a dog?"

"No, I mean I got over that, but then he began to be a-a….."

"A what? Say it already!" Rima said annoyed.

"A bloody gangster!" Tadase cried out.

Papa stood up and screamed out. "I knew it!"

Mama pulled him down, and hushed him.

"And after that you thought Lulu was stolen away from him." Ami said observing Tadase.

"That is 100% true." He said folding his arms.

Ami shook her head, and pointed at Tadase. "You sir definitely did not get your facts right, how dare you suddenly think Ikuto would steal her from you when you mean a lot to him!"

Tadase dumbly thought. "But, how do I mean a lot to him?"

"You fool you're his childhood friend! I'm sure he didn't mean to kill your dog, and the new trend is wearing chains! And, to top it off Ikuto has girls fawning over him every day he's hott!"

Tadase thought for awhile of what Ami said. "Then why is he marrying Lulu?"

Ami approached Tadase with a sad smile. "Because he loves Amu."

"What I must tell Amu?!" Tadase said shocked and jumped up running for the door.

"Someone stop him!" Ami ordered.

Kukai was the first to spring for him; Tadase snickered and threw a picture of Utau from his wallet, and Kukai instantly charged for the photo instead of him. Next up was Mama and Papa; Papa jumped for Tadase, and Tadase did a roll going over Papa causing him to lay on the ground dizzy. Mama rushed over him to help him recover. After Tadase rolled over Papa, he jumped over Yaya causing her to question in confusion. And last but not least Rima and Naghiko who was blocking the door.

"Now Tadase we don't want to do this more than you do." Naghiko said putting his hands up.

"You are such a wuss Naghiko!" Rima said and lunged for Tadase.

Although she and tripped when Yaya accidentally knocked into her. The only one who stood in Tadase's way was Naghiko, and he was quite the peacemaker.

"Look I don't want to do this!" he said holding his hands up.

Tadase barged went running toward Naghiko, and Naghiko panicked and held his fist up on accident….again.

"Oh no!" Naghiko said gasping.

"Oh yes." Ami said snickering.

Tadase woke up suddenly in his room, and rubbed on his head whining when he found a bruise. He thought it was a dream everything, when it certainly wasn't. He looked at the clock that read six o' clock and called up Amu.

"Mushi mushi." Ami said happily.

"Oh hey Amu Chan, sorry for the sudden call."

"It's okay-how are you?" Amu said a little nervous, and proceeded to walk down the street with grocery bags.

Tadase laughed franticly. "Well I had the craziest dream ever."

"Oh really? What was it about?" Amu said happily and swinged the grocery bags.

Tadase felt his head, to see if he had a forehead and laughed. "Well it was about me getting kidnapped and-."

Those were the only things Amu heard until a limo stopped and she met eyes with Ikuto.

She stopped walking her pace, and gulped, how was she to react like this she thought?

Ikuto seemed surprised to see Amu, and their eyes never glanced away they both felt time was stopping for them.

"Amu? Amu- are you okay? Did my dream sound that weird?" Tadase said still on the other line.

Amu drifted away from her thoughts and managed to dash a smile at Ikuto and walk away. "No, its okay Tadase, I'm here for you everyone has dreams like that."

Ikuto slammed on the window button clicking it on and on, until he was satisfied. Lulu noticed Ikuto peering at Amu until she left out of their sights, and saw him keep his cool by clicking the buttons constantly. She jumped at him with a big hug. "Ikuto Kun, I love you, I'm here for you."

"Yeah." Ikuto said sadly.

Later that night, Lulu was brushing her hair and singing a tune. She stroked through her hair and smiled in the mirror, but still was confused herself.

_I don't get it, I should be happy. But, why do I not feel satisfied?_

She turned suddenly when she heard noises at the window, and saw someone throwing rocks at her.

"Do you know what time it is? I must get sleep you-." She stopped when she recognized that person.

It was the baker bruce from France whom she drew very close to. The past three years she's lived there he was her closest friend.

"Bread boy, what are you doing in Japan?!" She said happily.

Bruce smiled and waved. "Can you come down here?"

Lulu opened her door only to find her security guards, and sighed. She went back to the window with a gloom face. "I can't the security is at my door."

"Then i'll catch you." He said holding his arms out.

"Are you nuts?!" Lulu said looking at the large distance between them.

He showed his comforting smile, and Lulu gave in jumping in and praying she wouldn't die from falling off of her balcony.

She opened her eyes shocked that he actually catched her. "Um you can put me down now."

"Oh sorry, so is it true that you're actually getting married?" Bruce said putting her down.

Lulu had a gloomed face, and looked at her dear friend. "Yes."

"Do you even want to get married Lulu? You're still young." He said worried.

Lulu tried to smile confidently. "It's because I love him."

But somehow something didn't seem right. When she said that she felt uneasy. Why did she only act this way to Bruce?

Bruce smile refrained from disappearing, and he still managed to fight his disappointment. "Well then how about I make your cake?"

"Bruce, you don't have to." Lulu said still frowning.

"Oh but I want to, you're a very special person to me." Bruce said and made Lulu feel her heart skipping a beat.

"Y-You have to go now I don't want you to get caught." Lulu said sadly and turned away.

Bruce put a hand on her shoulder, and gently turned her facing him. "Okay, just call me for the cake arrangements. You're going to look beautiful on your wedding day I just know it."

Lulu almost felt a tear coming out, and saw him turn to leave. "Wait what about me how am I going to get back up?!"

"I can throw you back up?" Bruce said smiling.

"HELL NO!" Lulu said frustrated.

A few inches away Yaya was hidden in the bushes and taped everything. "Breadboy Bruce? Ooh Yaya found something!"


	27. Lure in the French Maiden

I'm fixing to cry the last Shugo Chara aired! Ikuto should've kissed her, or at least a hug now come on!

Thank you so much for the reviews

* * *

Recapture moment.

_Bread boy Bruce? Ooh Yaya found something!_

The secret meeting between Amu's friends and family was held again after school while Amu was hanging out with Tadase. "Yaya tell us why you called us." Ami said crossing her legs and took her role as the stern leader.

"Well I was just escorted out of her house because I tried to break in, but it didn't work..." Yaya said mumbling the last four words.

"And?"

Yaya's face beamed. "I figured I could shake them off by doing some bird callings your Dad taught me."

Everyone paused at Papa jumping up. "See bird calling comes in handy."

Papa then sat back down after noticing the awkward silence.

"And?" Ami said in a slightly louder tone trying not to sound harsh.

"And it worked little robins came and pecked at them so I did what anyone else would have done, I hid in the bushes while my new friends saved the day."

"Um Yaya, we wouldn't have done that." Everyone said bluntly except Ami.

Ami slapped the stick on the table causing everyone to arise in silence.

"Then, I saw a foreign looking guy throwing rocks at the window. And Lulu actually jumped down to see him" Yaya said cupping her chin.

"Why would she do that? Did she fall flat on her face?" Rima said bluntly.

Yaya quickly shook her head, and started to get giddily happy. "She looked sad when she said she loved Ikuto, and they couldn't take each others hands off each other for awhile."

Papa shielded his ears. "Is this what teenagers do these days? I'm not going to hear it; I'm not going to hear it."

"Not like that Mr. Hinamori, I mean they hugged each other for awhile, and the foreigner bread boy guy who m she likes, looked really sad when he said he'd make a cake for her."

Papa whispered to Mama. "Do you think he can make our cake for our birthday?"

"SILENCE!" Ami slapped the stick and everyone flinched up.

"I propose a new plan." Ami said scanning everyone.

"Kukai and Yaya did their job, now who's willing to go next to lure in the Bread boy?"

Papa raised his hand frantically, but Ami ignored her hyper energetic Father and looked at Naghiko. "Can you please do this; I fear my Dad will blow our whole cover."

Ami said whispering. Naghiko nodded quietly and sighed. Rima gave into Naghiko's puppy dog face and raised a hand. "I'll do the next task."

Ami formed a very scary grin. "Great, now we can lure the French Maiden."

After having the secret meeting Naghiko walked into the bread store Bruce was currently working at.

"Hey." Naghiko said casually leaning on the counter.

"What may I get for you?" Bruce said with a French accent.

"I'll get the chocolate mousse cake, and the vanilla bean cheesecake, and the- oh wait I'm not here for that." Naghiko said shaking his head trying to not crave for the sweets.

Bruce looked confused and cringed his eyebrows. "N monsieur?"

"Oh well one chocolate mousse cake wouldn't hurt." Naghiko said shrugging his arms.

Bruce smiled and brought out the chocolate mousse cake.

"Could you add some chocolate icing?" Naghiko said grinning.

Bruce nodded and took out an icing tube and began to decorate the cake with swirls.

"So, have you heard about Lulu de Morselle Yamamato's engagement?" Naghiko said and noticed Bruce squeeze too much icing.

"Yes monsieur."

Naghiko grinned a little at his success, but frowned when he remembered what Ami told him.

"_Remember you need to sound like you were interested in her, make him mad." _

Naghiko cringed a little, and gritted his teeth. "That's too bad huh? She was pretty h-hot too."

This time he noticed Bruce tow the cake at the wall.

"MADEMOISELLE Lulu mis d'appel chaud, elle est belle!" Bruce said screaming.

"Wha?" Naghiko said scared and ducked like a little puppy.

Bruce calmed down a little and pointed at Naghiko. "Lulu is not hot she is beautiful… very beautiful."

Naghiko slowly rose up and smiled a little nervous. "Sure but to be truthful I'm not interested in her, I was just testing if you really cared for her."

Bruce looked a little shocked, and silently nodded his head.

"Have you told her yet?"

Bruce sighed and started to clean up the cake he lunged at Naghiko. "No, I don't think it should matter."

Naghiko being the peace maker he always is, grabbed some paper towel and started to clean up the mess with him. "If you really love someone, you can't cheer on that

person's love."

He saw Bruce straighten up. "You're right monsieur, je wil lui dit toute ma sensation pour elle!" (**I will tell her all of my feelings XD**)

After he saw Bruce getting motivated and run away he realized there was cake still on the wall and on the floor, and the icing on the counter. "WHAT ABOUT THIS MESS?!"

Lulu awoke to be inside a car, and looked at the masked driver paranoid.

"IF YOU WANT MONEY THAN YOU COULD HAVE ASKED ME NICELY INSTEAD OF KEEPING ME HOSTAGE!"

Rima mummered a soft damn, and ignored her.

"What do you want?" Lulu said still scared.

"Why are you with the Tsukiyomi guy?" Rima said in a deep low voice.

"Why are you wearing a mask?!" Lulu spat at her.

Despite Rima wanting to seriously paralyze her, she resumed talking in a calm voice.

"Don't you have someone that you truly love?"

Lulu sat quiet for awhile and began to think of Bruce. "Yeah Ikuto."

Rima turned around to Lulu. "Isn't it better to be loved by someone, than to love someone?"

Lulu thought deeply and sighed. "I don't even know if I love Ikuto as much as I do with-."

"Someone is here to see you." Rima said in a low voice and pointed toward the park.

Lulu gazed at the person at the park, and that was none other than Bruce. She quickly opened the door and ran to him.

"Bruce, Bruce!" She called and ran to his arms.

"Lulu, I have something to tell you." He said still caressing her.

"Je vous aime!" They both said at the same time.

(**I love you! XD**)

Upon hearing this they both kissed while being in each others arms.

"Aww how romantic." Naghiko said happily joining Rima.

"Yeah, just what the hell are they saying?" Rima said with her blunt mouth.

"Rima, do you hate me?"

Rima looked shocked and quickly shook her head. "Course not, I love you."

They both widened their eyes in shocked and Naghiko tackled her with a big hug. "What did you say Rima koi?"

"N-nothing I said nothing!" Rima said turning away.

"No, I heard you loud and clear say it again!"

"No!" Rima said and hopped in the car.

Naghiko sat in the drivers' seat and kissed Rima deeply on the lips. "I love you too Rima."

Later on that night Ikuto's phone was ringing to its usual song of you'll be in my heart. (**Amu and his song XD Aww) **He picked it up with his casual like tone. "Yo."

Lulu faked sobbing and cried on the phone. "Ikuto, Ikuto I need to tell you something."

"Be right there." He said and hung up the in an instant. When he went out the door he was suddenly knocked out, and thrown into the trunk of the car.

Amu was brushing her long hair after a bath and put on some of her favorite strawberry scented lotion. She heard her phone ringing the song the heart never lies by Mcfly. (**Quote Ikuto mentioned in chapter 18 XD) **

_Another year over and we're still together,  
it's not always easy but I'm here forever._

_And we are the lovers;_  
_I know you believe me,_  
_when you look into my eyes,_  
_because the heart never lies._

_Oh because the heart never lies,_  
_because the heart never lies._

"Hello?" Amu said after listening to the tune.

"Amu you have to come quick something happened!" Yaya said screaming.

"What?!" Amu said a little scared.

"Just hurry to the park okay, hurry up!" Yaya screamed and hung up the phone.

Amu raced to the park with what she was currently wearing. (**Her strawberry printed pajamas XD**)

And scanned around looking for Yaya and the others, but saw no one. It started to rain so

she walked to a nearby tree and leaned against it sighing. "I can't believe they made me run all the way over here and they aren't even here."

She catched her breath, and started to her a familiar tune.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

She mummered in a soft voice. "Ikuto…"

"What?" She heard a soft husky voice and widened and jumped up in shock to see Ikuto sticking his head out while lying upside down in a tree.

"OH MY GOD I"M HALLUCINATING!" Amu said startled and started to slip while backing too far.

Ikuto caught her before she slipped on the concrete stone, and paused to look at the face he was missing. The face who always made him happy, the face that he was yearning to look at for quite sometime.

"Oh I get it, this is just a dream, there's no way this could be true."

"Ikuto, what are you-?" Amu said confused, and was even more shocked when he kissed her in the rain.

Once he let go of Amu's lips he blinked a little dumbfounded. "Hey do me a favor and pinch me."

Amu still confused and shocked of the sudden kiss, obeyed Ikuto and pinched him on the cheeks.

"Ow, Amu? What the hell are you doing here?!" Ikuto said shocked and still holding onto her.

Amu turned a pinkish color and squirmed out of Ikuto's hold. "I was looking for Yaya but then I heard our song and I-."

"Our song? Ikuto said fast.

"Oh, I mean you and Lulu's song i'm sorry." Amu said quickly and sighed.

"Oh I see, you're drunk I can help you get home if you want." Amu said quickly changing the topic.

Ikuto dropped down on the ground and held his head. "I'm not drunk, I'm not dreaming, so what am I right now am I dead?"

"O-Of course you're not dead, maybe a hangover perhaps?"

Ikuto couldn't help but to laugh at the humorous Amu.

Amu smiled and quickly turned around. "Anyways, we should start getting back home so we should-"

"I've missed you so much, I wasn't able to conduct myself."


	28. Won't give up

Stayed up for this! Oh sorry he-he.

Thank you so much for the reviews

* * *

Recapture moment.

_I've missed you so much; I wasn't able to conduct myself_

As Amu's heart stopped, and her mind went blank, her mind kept denying the truth.

_He doesn't miss me, he's sober, he's doesn't miss me, he's freaking sober!_

"Ikuto, I'll call help." Amu snapped back to reality, and tried looking in her pockets, but no cell phone, or pockets was found.

She gasped realizing she was still in her pajamas. "You're totally right, this is a dream, or maybe I'm dead, and got run over running over here whoops clumsy me. I am very bad at crossing roads you know?"

Ikuto held back a smirk, and looked Amu straight in the eyes. "Amu, you're as much as alive as I am."

Far from where Amu and Ikuto were talking, the whole gang was there, even Amu's parents were watching from afar.

"How's it looking Daddy Eagle?" Ami said while still observing Amu and Ikuto with the others.

"Good." Papa smiled and Mama hit him with a twig.

Mama frowned worriedly. "There isn't any success they're just talking from a far distance."

Ami snapped her fingers and everyone got in a line according to her command.

"Yaya, Kairi, by the way it's nice to see you again Kairi." Ami said smiling, and then turned back to her serious mode.

"Do your best to bring them back together."

Kairi nodded, and Yaya clung onto him giddily.

"Naghiko, Rima, try your best to let them stay at the park at all costs."

Naghiko and Rima nodded and proceeded.

"Kukai, you're coming with me, we're going to be on look out, and command."

"Yes, Mam." Kukai saluted and began walking with Ami.

"What about me?" Papa said popping behind them.

"Dad, you stay here." Ami said still walking.

"But…" Papa said reaching out for Ami.

"STAY!" Ami snapped, and Papa stayed as commanded.

The gang got in their positions and watched as the two lovebirds **(Amu and Ikuto XD)** were speechless for words. Meanwhile, in a nearby bush were Yaya and Kairi.

"I think we should act logically and look to what scenery and- Yaya what are you doing!" Kairi said whispering, but increased the volume in his voice due to Yaya moving the bush.

"Yaya got's a plan!" Yaya said happily, and Kairi had no choice, but to follow.

"W-wait Yaya we're getting too close!" Kairi said scolding her and the bush shaked forcefully alerting Amu and Ikuto.

"Ah! What was that?!" Amu said hiding behind Ikuto.

Ikuto smirked a little and walked forward. "I don't know, but let's check it out."

"No!" Yaya and Kairi screamed inside the bush.

"No!" Amu said tugging on Ikuto's shirt. "It's too dangerous, what if it's a bear!"

Ikuto chuckled lightly. "Amu, bears don't hide in bushes."

"They do in Canada!"

"This is Japan Amu." Ikuto said loking at the terrified Amu.

"Rawr." Yaya imitated a bear and Kairi was freaking out.

"Yaya dammit now he's for sure going to come!"

"See! Ikuto I don't want you to get mauled by a bear! Please Ikuto please!" Amu said firmly gripping on his shirt.

Ikuto on dashed his smirk and looked at Amu for awhile. It's not that he didn't think Amu cared; it's just maybe she'd be happier with Tadase. But, he didn't want to give her up so easily.

"Then let it. This is just a dream right?" Ikuto said and shrugged her grasp.

His eyes widened when he felt Amu clung onto him. She held him in a hug from behind.

"E-even if this is a dream, I don't want Ikuto to get hurt." Amu said with tears coming down her face.

"Amu, why are you doing this?!" Ikuto said yelling and pulled her in for a hug.

He still saw her weeping and her eyes watering up. "Amu, you've yet to amaze me as always."

"You're so fragile; delicate...you were like my flower. Even though I caused you to wither, I caused you to brake, and I cut off your thorns...you still continued to blossom back to me."

"B-because I love you." Amu said wiping her eyelids, and clinging onto him.

"I know now this is real, because I'm finally able to hold you again. I'm able to see you again; I'm able to have this chance again."

"Amu, just go live your life freely, go without problems or hardships, go find a man that deserves you." Ikuto said cupping her face.

"I can't go back; I can't go back to anyone except Ikuto!" Amu yelled out and Ikuto wanted to tear up.

Amu gripped on Ikuto more firmly. "If you wanna fight, I'll stand right beside you."

"But, Amu if I don't you'll-."

"I know." Amu said lifting her head and letting out a smile. "Utau told me."

Ikuto mumbled under his breath _"Dammit Utau, and it was a whole hard three months too."_

"So how are we going to get through this?" Ikuto said putting his head against hers, and clasping both her hands.

"Like you said, I won't lose." Amu said grinning.

"Yeah!" Yaya cheered happily and accidentally shook the bush hard again.

"Ikuto, we forgot about the bear!" Amu yelled ruining her, and Ikuto's kissing moment.

"Damn you bear, well it can't be helped let me check it out." Ikuto said bunching his fists, and moved closer.

"Ah! We need help, Ami do you read me, we need help!" Kairi said grabbing a walkie talkie.

"Dad, do your bird calls." Ami said turning to her Father.

"Alright, I've been waiting almost all my life for this; I knew this day would come." Papa said putting his fist up, breathing in, and began whistling.

The next day, in a far off business corporation; Kazuomi Hoshina **(The old dude who used to be bad, and ran Easter) **was in his office and answered his phone.

"Hello Stepfather, I would like to move my wedding day to next week on Friday." He heard a voice over the phone. **(Ikuto, but why? XD)**

* * *

Thinking of ending it soon. What do you think? I have much more ideas for new fanfics well if you love this story please review. :)


	29. Forever hold your peace

Here we go…

Thank you so much for the reviews

* * *

Recapture moment.

_Hello Stepfather, I would like to move my wedding day to next week on Friday_

Lulu was fawning at how cute she was, fitting a wedding dress.

"Look this one has sparkles, and the other one has rims, and then there's another with gold sequins, kyaa I look so good!"

"Yeah, so explain to me why I'm here…" Ikuto said unamused; rocking back and forth in a chair.

Lulu was twirling in her dress and posing in the mirror. "People are going to see me, so it's only fair to them we give them such a great show."

"Yeah, but Lulu we're not even really-." Ikuto stopped when he heard his phone ring to his usual ring tone of his, and Amu's song.

"Hello stepfather." Ikuto greeted him with a warmly tone.

"I assume your preparations for the wedding is handling fine." Ikuto heard the dark and stern voice of his usual serious stepfather.

Ikuto put up a smirk and laughed. "Yes, everything is handling great. How is your business?"

"As usual at it's best. Now tell me Ikuto, what about this girl you were so serious about."

Ikuto couldn't help but to smile, and felt his face light up. "She's the one who makes me want to refine myself; everything about her is very precious to me. That is all I can tell you, on the wedding day you will see."

"Indeed I will see for myself at the wedding goodbye."

Ikuto sighed and hanged up the phone then looked at Lulu. His head dropped down, and he sighed. "Great, now I'm still stuck with her."

It was a Thursday night, and Amu was laid out on her bed thinking deep in thought.

_Tomorrow is the big day… I just hope he doesn't regret his choice._

Amu prayed, and shut her light off heading to bed.

The next following morning, Amu sprinted off her bed and ran through her drawers for clothes. Today was indeed the day they were all waiting for. Amu headed downstairs after slipping on her cream colored dress, wavy styled hair, and quite white strapped sandals.

"Amu, you look beautiful." Papa said taking picture of Amu, and tearing up.

"Thank you Daddy." Amu said smiling at her Father.

Her Mom pushed her hair behind her ears, and stepped back to look at her grown up daughter with Papa. "Amu, you know it is a bad thing to skip school."

"VERY BAD!" Papa added, and Mama chuckled. "But, we know you want to follow your heart." Mama then shot Papa a look.

"And, we approve of Ikuto." Papa let out a smile and Amu came running to her parents for a hug.

"I'm glad y'all are enjoying the moment, but do WE'RE LATE!" Ami yelled and everyone jumped up startled, and headed for the car.

A curious and eager Amu was in the car, fiddling around with her dress. She was a bit nervous she had to admit, but she was all doing this for his sake. It was only until she felt her hopes almost lost, when she saw a traffic jam headed their way.

"Oh dear." Mama said looking at the unending line of cars making such ruckus with their honks and noises.

Papa suddenly nodded his head, reached out for his sunglasses in the car case, and put it on. He dashed a smirk at the mirror looking at him, and huffed.

"Listen to me Amu, the closest cab is on the right of us, and he can cut in between the truck. Now when I say go, you and Ami jump to the cab okay?"

"Wait Dad I-." Amu said feeling uneasy.

"You can do this Amu." Papa said responding back to her with a warmly smile.

Papa then shifted his gaze toward a nearby cop and unlocked the doors. "Now go hurry, I'll take care of this one."

Amu and Ami instantly jumped out of the car and into the cab as they were told.

"Hey what the?!" The cab driver said alerted.

"Drive please." Amu said tumbling on top of Ami in the car.

"It's gonna cost you-."

"NOW!" Ami yelled, and the cab driver immediately pressed on the gas petal.

The cops saw the cab speed past the truck coming forward, and were fixing to chase after them, until they heard a bump.

"Whoops sorry, did I do that? You look very lovely by the way." Papa said flapping his arms, and laughing.

There was a knock on the door, and Lulu opened the door only to find Bruce.

Bruce took a step in the room, and narrowed his eyes at how astounding Lulu looked. "You look beautiful Lulu." Bruce said smiling.

"Thank you, I'm glad after everything you're so understanding." Lulu said holding hands with him.

Bruce touched the side of her face. "Anything for you Lulu."

The two was interrupted when one of Lulu's bridesmaids came in calling for her. "Lulu we're on in five."

Lulu and Bruce eyes met each other for a long time, and Bruce nodded his head for her to proceed.

As the wedding was beginning to start, Ikuto couldn't help but to feel nervous. He stood there smirking to Kukai who was sitting down in the rows. He saw his stefather sitting in the front, with the same serious stern look he always had on his face. As all the bridesmaids, and grooms came down, and the music flowed through out the church, the moment arrived for the bride. The classic music cued, and beamed everywhere when Lulu came out. She gave a smile to everyone, and looked at Ikuto nodding her head with a smile.

After a few minutes of the priest giving his usual ceremony, the time came when one was to speak or forever hold their peace.

"If any is to object speak now or forever hold your peace…" The priest said turning to the crowd.

The whole church was silent, and the priest opened his mouth to speak, but Ikuto spoke aloud. "Whew, isn't it hot in here Lulu?"

"Oh yeah, it is, almost hotter than my trip to the Carribeans." Lulu said looking over for a person.

"Shall we continue?" The priest said turning to the two.

"Sure, but let me just say to the crowd that he said speak NOW or forever hold your peace!" Ikuto said in a louder tone, and were given odd glances.

Lulu added. "Yes, might I also add it might be a very long time."

"Continue, this is wasting our time." Ikuto's stepfather said eyeing them.

Lulu gave Ikuto a worried look. Ikuto himself was worried, it was not going according to their plan. All of a sudden everyone's heads turned to the doors swinging open to a tired looking Amu.

"I object!" Amu said screaming out and walking down the isle.

"Finally." Ikuto and Lulu sighed.

Ikuto's stepfather was not impressed and looked at the three with a harsh glare. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"You know what the meaning is? It's love Stepfather." Ikuto said putting his arm around Amu's waist.

"This is absurd, what about Lulu? isn't she the one you love?!" Stepfather said in an angry tone.

Lulu shook her head, and scanned for Bruce in the crowd. "Stepfather, you were to blind to see, but Ikuto really loves Amu. And, I have also found Bruce."

Stepfather stood up and marched over to the three angry, with a grim looking expression placed on his face. "I flew all the way over here for a wedding and you mean to tell me that there will be no wedding?!"

"Oh, there will be, but _later_ on." Ikuto said looking at Amu with a smirk.

Amu didn't quite get what Ikuto was saying, and crooked her head to the right.

Stepfather spoke in the same rash tone. "This won't do! I'm the one who makes the choices, I am the one who rules the family I didn't just steal the company from you for no REASON!"

"No, I'm afraid not. you see stepfather you coming up here was a plan to brake off the marriage, and to finally catch what you were scheming all along. I believe the company belongs to me now that I am more mature."

"You think I will turn in my place so easily? You have no evidence." Stepfather shot back with a grimer smile.

Ikuto formed a smile, and pointed to various corners of the church. "I'm sure you're gonna have to since we had cameras set in the church."

Stepfather's smile dropped, and Ikuto stepped forward to the man he once was scared of. "Kazuomi Hoshina, you scammed people, you took no mercy on others, and your pride has gotten the worst of you, and you deserve to go to jail...."

"But," Ikuto said forming a smirk on his face. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Right Dad?" he then turned to a man who was playing with the orchestra.

"Aruto?" Stepfather said looking confused.

Aruto walked to everyone with a broad face, he has indeed aged, but still had worthy looks. His hair was a little grey, but who could blame the famous violinist.

"Hello Kazuomi, would you like to be the assistant manager again?" Aruto said with a smile.

Stepfather quietely nodded, and flinched up when Aruto smacked him playfully on the back.

"No hard feelings now okay? Just because I beat you ever since we were little. Your pride got the worst of you." Aruto said shaking his head and leaning on his old friend.

"Yes, my apologies." Stepfather said a little annoyed.

"Thanks everyone, you can go home now." Ikuto said waving at the crowd.

"But, why are they leaving so early?" Amu said confused.

"We just paid them to come here looking like our family. You'll see my real family in our-." Ikuto stopped and slid a hand on top of her head.

After the crowd left, Ikuto, Amu, and Aruto were left in the room.

Aruto went up to Amu with a glistening smile, and chuckled. "So she's the girl huh Ikuto? You get your taste from me."

Amu blushed a little, and Ikuto coughed avoiding the awkward moment.

"I'm Amu Hinamori, it's a pleaure to meet you." Amu said with the blush still lingering on her face.

Aruto smiled, and gave Amu a hug shaking her. "I can't wait for the grandbabies!"

"What?!" Amu said not hearing the last part, due to him shaking her.

"Okay that's enough DAD!" Ikuto said snatching Amu away from him, and giving him a glare.

"Oh, you want me to leave okay. i have to buy your mother flowers anyway." Aruto said giving Ikuto a smile, and waving away to the two.

Ikuto turned to Amu and kissed the top of her forehead. "Amu, you know I love you so much right?"

"Yeah." Amu nodded with a blush and rested her head on him.

"Let's go to the carnival. It'll be easy to tell you there." Ikuto said grabbing Amu's hand without facing her.

_What is he trying to do?_

Amu was curious deep in thought and followed Ikuto.

* * *

I think I seriously might end it soon. I love this fanfic don't get me wrong, but there are so many ideas I have. :)


	30. Too good to be true

Can't wait for the VMA's!

Thank you so much for the reviews

* * *

Recapture moment.

_Let's go to the carnival. It'll be easy to tell you there_

As Amu was being led outside with Ikuto, she couldn't help but to feel confused on what Ikuto was hiding. What was he doing, and why did he keep avoiding eye contact with her? So many things were in her head at the moment. She gazed at the couple outside kissing on top of the car and smiled. When she looked closely, she gasped and smiled with joy to see who it was. It was none other than her dear friend she hasn't seen for the longest time.

"Ikuto look, look! It's Utau and Kukai, they're together again! Isn't it great?" Amu looked at Ikuto with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, great." Ikuto smiled, but sighed and began to drive.

Their drive was a quiet and calm surrounding. Amu kept quiet, and bobbed her head listening to Ikuto's CD player. She almost teared up when the first song cued, and it was their song you'll be in my heart. There was peaceful orchestra music, and some popular mixed artists that Amu knew. She laughed when he even had telephone by Lady Gaga on the CD. She knew her Father loved that song.

As the time came, Ikuto unlocked the car door and opened Amu's door for her. Amu still was quiet, and did not know how to react, yet still got out of the car calmly.

"Can you take a seat on this nearby bench; I have to show you something." Ikuto said pointing to the bench and Amu immediately hurried over to it.

Amu watched in awe as Ikuto pulled out a violin, and smirked going into playing position. He tapped his feet lightly according to a steady beat, rose up his playing hand and started playing.

_Tun Tun Tun Tun…Tun Tun Tun Tun…_

_Come stop your crying it'll be alright_

_Come take my hand hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around me_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_Born so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you to keep you safe and warm_

_Our bond between us can't be broken _

_I will be here don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on now and forever more…_

After Ikuto stopped playing and singing, Amu grasped her hands together and clapped enthusiastically. Her applause quieted when she saw Ikuto make a sad expression.

"Ikuto that was great." She said with a smile and still continued to applause.

Ikuto put his violin back in his case and forced a smile on his face. He then went to Amu and touched the side of her face. "I just want you to know, that that special song will _always _be our song."

He paused for awhile and took a deep breath. "Hinamori Amu, you are a manga geek, you can take in large amounts of food than a normal person could ingest, and you trap out your feelings and people along with it. You may be negative about yourself and cry easily, your stubborn and don't know when to give up, but everything about that is amazing."

"Where are you getting at?" Amu said confused and tilted her head to the right like a puppy.

Ikuto chuckled a little, and stopped. "I love you Hinamori Amu," Ikuto said and Amu was so heart felt and moved. "I think you may be the best thing that's ever happened to me. And, I am truly grateful… but I think I'm going to let you go."

"What," Amu questioned sitting up in her chair. "What do you mean Ikuto?!"

Ikuto looked at Amu with a serious face. "Now that I found my Father, he said I could be in the hands of his orchestra and make music traveling over the world."

Ikuto then gulped and leaned on his knees in front of Amu. "That is why I have to leave you."

Amu's beat of her heart buzzed like the beat of a drum. "Do you think I won't be faithful?"

"No, it's not that its-." Ikuto said but was cut by Amu.

"Or is it because you think you won't be faithful?" Amu said despite the pain in her chest.

Ikuto slanted his eyes. "Amu you got the wrong idea."

"Oh my god I knew it! You'll just find some beautiful bodacious wonder woman of your own! One that will have boobs, and a butt, and-."

"Amu," Ikuto cupped Amu's mouth and stopped her from talking. "I just don't think it would be fair for you to wait when you waited for months already. You know when I was pretending to be with Lulu. I don't deserve your love."

Amu's chest and whole body was growing weak. "What is that? Right when I think everything's fine, you tell me you're leaving? Right when I picked myself up, right when I put my puzzle back." Tears were streaming from her face.

Ikuto's heart also quickened his face, and he dropped down to his knees once again this time putting both of his hands on the sides of Amu's face. "Please stop it, I don't want to go. I wanna stay with you here and make you happy and take care of you, but in order to do that I need to get a job, and think about my future first. I don't wanna drag you into this you're still so young."

"You still treat me as a kid?! Didn't you say to have more faith in each other? Of course I'm serious I love you!" Amu said sniffling her tears.

"Amu, you're only sixteen. Please, please, don't make this hard for me." Ikuto said holding back tears.

Amu stopped crying and rubbed her tears with her hands. She gazed up at Ikuto sadly. "When are you leaving?"

Ikuto faced his head on the floor. "Tomorrow."

Amu rose up and backed away from Ikuto. "Fine, do whatever; enjoy your happy life without me!"

She then ran away never looking back, and headed towards her house. Sad, hurt, broken, and flooded with tears.

* * *

Should I make this a tragedy? LOL you guys might get angry though. Especially Chisa. She'd kick my virtual ass! SO gimme your opinions and thanks so much!


	31. Love is patient and kind

Find out for yourself…..

Recapture moment.

_Let's go to the carnival. It'll be easy to tell you there_

The next morning Ami felt a slight nudge on her sides. "Mmm." She replied.

"Ami," She heard her mother's voice and felt her gently tapping. "Amu won't go to school for some reason. And, I'm afraid it's because of something that has happened yesterday."

Ami turned to her side and flapped her hands lazily showing she was tired. "Five more min-."

"HEYYYYY," A loud echoes voice of her Father's opened her eyes wide. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL HINAMORI'S ARE IN THIS TOGETHER? WAKE UP OR YOU'LL NOT SEE ANY ELECTRICITY FOR A WEEK!"

Ami jumped up and scrambled in the hallway heading for her sister's room.

"Pfft," Ami's Father said blowing his hands. "Works every time."

Ami scratched her head and yawned. She then stretched her arms out and knocked on the door loudly. "AMU HINAMORI I'LL BEAT YOU UP TILL YOU CAN'T CRY ANYMORE IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Ami did not realize she was pounding on the door hard and fell instantly when it opened.

"Ouch what the he-"

"Oh Ami it's you. Do you wanna watch a movie?" Amu said pointing to the TV playing the movie "The notebook."

Ami looked at the floor and her whole room cluttered with food, DVD disks, and mangas everywhere.

"Amu what the hell are you doing?" Ami said confused.

"Nothing, I'm just treasuring what girls should do best. Sit quiet, eat, and prepare to make the babies." Amu said stuffing cookies up her mouth. She then lashed out a cooking book for dummies.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Ami said snatching the book and throwing it on the opposite side of the room.

Amu paused, and then smiled a fake smile. "You're right. This one shall do."

Ami felt enraged when Amu pulled out yet another book, but this time was raising kids for dummies.

"NO NONE OF THIS WILL DO AMU! NOT THE MOVIES NOT THE BOOKS NOT EVEN THE MANGAS! THIS WONT TO AMU QUIT BOTTLING YOURSELF UP AND SAY SOMETHING!" Ami accidentally was so consumed with anger she punched her sister in the face.

"What," Amu said with wrath feeling her eyes. "You would never understand miss perfect and miss I have boy slaves my whole life! So just get the hell out of here!" Amu said hitting her sister with a pillow.

"Oh…it's on." Ami said getting up with a scary smile and they began to clash.

After an hour of dueling and beating each other to the bone Ami and Amu were laid on Amu's bed wiped out. The two waited for awhile to contain themselves and shouted to one another. "I'M JEALOUS OF YOU!"

"WHAT? WHO HA WHO?" Amu said panicking.

Ami sat up and sat closer to her sister. "I always have. You are so lucky you've got great friends, a great personality, and a great boyfriend. I've always wanted to be like you Amu."

Amu was touched by her sisters' words. She felt like it was a dream or a delusion that her sister would say such words. She smiled and laughed.

"It's funny because I've wanted to be like you all this time. With your headstrong independent self and I bet cha you will find that guy. It just takes time. After all love is patient…love is kind."

Amu paused after realizing what she said and jumped up.

"What is it? Ami said startled.

"I just realize something important that I have to attend to! What time is it?"

Ami flipped open her cell phone. "11:00 a.m."

"THERE'S STILL TIME." Amu said running.

"Wait, time for what?" Ami said confused.

Amu ran back and grinned at her sister. "To say goodbye to Ikuto before he leaves. Clean up my rooms will you. You did most of the mess."

Ami grinned at her sister. She finally grew out of her shell. She managed to do all of the things she wanted to do. And she was finally headstrong. Ami stopped smiling when she realized the last sentence Amu said. "DAMN YOU AMU!"

Ikuto had loaded all his stuff ready for the plane. He gazed outside of the window and sighed. He definitely did not want to leave Amu. It was the first girl that was so precious to him. The first girl that allowed him to be himself. He jumped up when his Dad smacked him on the back playfully.

"Dad, you really need to stop doing that." Ikuto said annoyed.

"What? I always do this slapity slap." His Father continued to laugh and smack him on the back.

He noticed Ikuto frowned and frowned also. "Ikuto don't be sad you're going to make Dad cry!"

Ikuto didn't care about being embarrassed as he always was, and continued to walk.

"Who said I was sad?" Ikuto said dragging his feet and gave a sorrowful aroma.

"Oh yeah, that's not obvious at all." Hs Father said bluntly.

His Father gasped in joy when he saw a familiar behind him. He hid behind a nearby person and chuckled.

"Dad, you forget the tickets again did y-?" Ikuto stopped when he saw the pinkette he was longing to see.

He looked to see her out of breath and didn't hesitate to run up to him.

"Thank god I made it on time ha-ha." Amu said looking him in the eye with a smile.

"Amu I-." Ikuto stated.

Amu formed a joyous smile on her face and laughed. "I know you're doing what you should be doing chasing your dreams. You'll be a famous violin player throughout the world and one day I will see you. I know what you have to do its okay."

Ikuto walked up to Amu with a and held out his hands.

"What do you actually want food or something?" Amu said panicky.

(Same thing she said in chapter 4 awwh XD)

"I mean I came here in a hurry, but I do think I stashed some cookies in my pocke-."

Amu stopped talking when Ikuto kissed her with those same gentle lips she loved.

"I think this kiss was pretty bad." Ikuto said with a smile.

(Double awwh XD)

Amu cried and hugged Ikuto. All the memories she had were piling up, and her heart was throbbing, but with happiness. Ikuto rubbed her back and squeezed her tighter, yet gently.

"Don't cry idiot. Or else I just might also." He said with a smile and flicked her across the head.

Ikuto suddenly reached into his bag and took out a silver necklace with a gold rimmings and a white flower in the middle. In the center was a lock.

"This is for everything…thank you Amu."

He then kissed the top of her head and started to walk off. He stopped and turned around with a smile. "Oh and Amu."

"What? Don't look at my crying face hurry up and leave!" Amu said shielding his view.

"Hurry up and grow up." He said winking at Amu and left.

Ikuto's Dad hopped out of the way to follow his son and turned around waving to Amu.

"Dammit Dad, you just had to ruin a cool moment." He said walking with his Father.

Amu was sad after Ikuto left and grasped the necklace he gave her. She saw how it sparkled and glowed she kissed it, and smiled still with tears in her eyes full of happiness, and started her way home.

Amu had to cope with not seeing Ikuto at school or in the summer. She knew he was out there chasing his dreams and she was so happy for him. She also had to do some things of her own. And indeed needed to grow up. She will never forget the person who helped her changed, and she will continue to change for the better so she will find her would be self…

THE END!

…

….

…

….

JUST KIDDING KIDS :)

- Next page ;)


	32. Without you

**This is like volume 2 lol. XD**

**(16)Hinamori Amu**

Amu is not as shy as she once was, and is gradually finding her true self and strengths.

**(?)?**

Will be edited after the next chapter.

**(15) Yuiki Yaya**

Amu's happy go lucky friend. She now has a new love Kairi, although she's no going out with him.

**(16) Sanjo Kairi**

Yaya's crush who is mature and composed. He is a total brainiac.

**(16)Hotori Tadase**

Tadase once was Amu's crush. They are now close friends.

**(17) Fujisaki Naghiko**

The talented boyfriend of Rima, and another dear friend of Amu.

**(16)Mashiro Rima**

Rima's blunt yet kind friend. Naghiko helped break down her walls she put up.

**(?)?**

Will be updated

**(17Yamabuki Saaya**

Saaya is Utau's ex best friend and ex girlfriend of Tadase. She craves attention.

**(15)Hinamori Ami**

Ami is Amu's little sister who is quite popular for her age and already has guys going gaga for her.

It was Amu's first day of being a junior at Seiso high. She got up thirty minutes early and did not hesitate for she was excited. She slipped on a cute purple skirt, a black abstract shirt, and put on Ikuto's necklace. She then put on grey boots and light purple knee high socks. She flashed a smile in the mirror and laughed.

"Amu? You ready to go?" Ami said calling her sister.

"Yeah, be right there!"

After eating breakfast with her parents and sister. She kissed her parents goodbye and walked with her sister to school. This year was different since Ami was a freshman in high school. They both met up with her overly anxious happy go lucky friend Yaya.

"Yaya!" She said hugging her friend.

"Amu," Yaya said chocking her friend with her hug. "It's finally time for school again!"

"Yeah, let's make this new year amazing." Amu said happily and walked with her friend and her sister.

When she reached the school grounds she smiled with happiness and waved to some new friends she made. Everything was coming together for Amu and she was happy.

"Rima!" They gave all hugs to each other and smiled.

"This years different huh since you don't have Nagi here?" Amu said nudging her friend on the shoulder.

(Nagi is at an academy but he will still pop up in the story)

Rima pouted and huffed being stubborn as she always was. "Pshh what about violin boy?"

Amu paused for awhile and Rima felt bad preparing to say something. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we should stop having fun!"

"I don't know about you guys but I'm happy I got Kairi ha-ha." Yaya said and hunted Kairi down with her eyes.

"Yaya is he even your boyfriend yet?" Rima said bluntly.

"Not yet, but we singles are alright right Ami?" Yaya looked to see Ami swarmed by boys and had her mouth dropped open.

Yaya quickly had her eyes on lockdown when she spot Kairi and stampeded over to him.

Amu laughed. "It's great to be with you guys again."

As Amu walked to her first class she breathed deeply before going inside.

_Its okay Amu surely there's someone you may know, or someone you'll be friends with_

She looked onto her schedule and sighed upon seeing the class course Physics listed.

"Ha-ha it might be similar to Chemistry…but I'll doubt there will be anybody worth- ah never mind I gotta go in before the bell rings!" Amu took two steps to the door, but then backed up into someone behind her.

"Ah!" Amu screamed startled and accidentally dropped her bag.

She grew shocked as the person bended down to help pick up her stuff.

_Such a nice person…_

She met eyes with him for awhile and noticed his red hair and brown eyes. She thought he resembled Ikuto a little.

"What is this?" The guy said smiling and holding up a manga.

"Oh don't tell me you like these cheesy fantasy books full of crap!" He snorted.

_Never mind he's terrible!_

Amu grabbed back her book and walked into the classroom. How vulgar and rude was her first impression on him. She sat on a nearby desk and didn't notice guys staring at her. Amu was still mad a person like him was so rude at the first encounter. She hoped to never see sight of him again.

"Class is starting sit down sit down!" The teacher commanded and people began to sit in seats.

Amu noticed the guy from earlier sitting with a whole bunch of delinquent looking guys. He winked at her and Amu quickly turned around and huffed.

"I had made an assignment seat for all of you so don't push your luck." The teacher said grouchy.

_Please let this be a start of a new friendship oh please God!_

Amu kept praying to herself and soon enough her name was called.

"Hinamori!"

"Yes!" Amu replied.

The teacher looked onto his sheet and spoke. "You may sit where you are."

"Phew." Amu said in relief.

"Tsukiyomi!"

_Did he just say Tsukiyomi?_

"Tuskimoto!" The teacher repeated and Amu hung her head disappointed.

The guy from earlier raised his hand lazily. "Yo."

Sensei rolled his eyes and continued. "You shall sit next to Hinamori."

As he noticed who he was sitting by he smirked and winked at Amu again.

Amu was stiff and frozen she didn't know what to do and she was appalled when she prayed to God hoping she would start a relationship and in return got him.

_Noooooooooooooooo!_

As Ami was walking to class she strutted as guys looked at her from afar. She smiled and twisted the ends of her hair to draw more attention to her. And the guys were going crazy for her as usual. She kept her usual pace and continued to strutt untill a guy bumped into her and knocked down all her stuff.

They both bended down at the equivalent time and both stared at each other for awhile. Ami blushed and noticed the guy had charming features. He had dark black hair and his eyes were a deep light blue. After he picked up the stuff Ami worked her magic twisting the ends of her hair. "Thank you so much you've been such a big hel-."

"Girls like you are annoying." He looked at her and walked off.

Ami couldn't believe it. Of all her life there was never a guy who rejected her up until now. Did he not fall for her charms? Her spiraling hair? Her bubbily personality? She was astounded...

_I think I'm in love..._

Meanwhile,Amu was stuck for a rumbunctious, arrogant, and sly guy for a neighbor. He kept looking at Amu, blowing in her ear, and licking his lips to her.

"SENSEI! CAN I PLEASE TRADE SEATS WITH SOMEONE!" Amu said standing up and disturbing the teacher's lesson.

Sensei glared at Amu and the prime suspect who was causing the trouble. "No."

"But Sensei-!"

"NO MEANS NO!" Sensei said and turned back around to write on her board.

Amu sat down in her seat and pouted. How was she to concentrate when this jerk is trying to mess around with her. She was peeved.

Amu jumped up when he suddenly blowed in her ear again. "WHAAAAA!" She squeaked out loud and the whole class focused their attention on her.

"Miss Hinamori, do not disturb the learning enviornment we have right now."

"But Sensei it was all his-."

"Just don't interrupt!" Sensei scolded Amu and turned back around.

Amu growled looking to her neighbor and took out her manga to kill time. Her eyebrow twitched when she sensed a stare aiming towards her.

"What are you looking at?" Amu hissed.

The guy chuckled softly and grinned. "That lame book you're reading."

"It's not a book! And it's not lame! It's shoujo stories for the heart and soul!" Amu said passionatley.

"And trashcan." The guy added and Amu threw a punch at him.

"Did you just punch me?" The guy said laughing.

Shhhh! The whole class said turning to them.

Amu coldly turned around and dared to not look him in the eyes. If she did she would have blown up. "Please don't bother me and shut up."

"What if I don't?" He said smirking.

Amu blushed a little. It reminded her of Ikuto's famous smirk. She shook her head and bunched a fist up. "Then I will wreck your face!"

The guy laughed and grew amused to the little spunky Amu. He smirked. "Why do you read those lame books?"

"Because, it reminds me of the good times I had with my boyfriend. And, I know he'll come back so I have to catch up by reading this."

The guy smirked. "Don't you mean ex?"

"No!" Amu yelled and the class scolded them again.

Before the guy could say anything Amu beat him. "Please be quiet."

"Okay I will," The guy said smirking. "If you go on a date on me."

Amu threw her manga book in the air. "SAYYY WHAT?


	33. Opposite reactions

Recapture moment.

"_I will, if you go on a date with me."_

Amu almost fell out of her chair and scooted her chair a way from him. He obviously was kidding; they meet and he's suddenly showing interest?

"Don't screw with me I don't even know you!" Amu said dangling her finger at him.

He laughed and slid his chair closer to her. "I'm Yukito, and I suddenly shown interest for you Amu."

Amu shuffled back in doubt. "How do you know my name? Are you a stalker?"

Yukito laughed and pounded on the table amused with Amu. "It's on your paper."

Amu looked down at her paper dumbfounded. She paused for awhile and then tried thinking of other ways they couldn't be together.

"I have a loving boyfriend!" Amu said putting her hands up

"So," Yukito said and winked at Amu. "Things can change."

Amu looked to Yukito disgusted. He was rude, she could guess he was a playboy, and he had almost the same name as the guy she loved.

The two noticed the room was quiet the entire time and was listening to their entire conversation. Even the teacher paused to listen the entire time.

"Ahem and now the last problem should be like this." Sensei coughed and continued to the next problem.

After school Amu headed home and tried calling all her friends. Unfortunately, Rima was hanging out with Naghiko, Yaya was trying to find Kairi, and she couldn't tell Kukai or else he just might tell Ikuto. All that was left was Utau.

_Ring Ring Ring _No answer.

_Ring Ring Ring_ Still no answer.

"Hello, this is Utau leave a message since I'm busy okay thanks."

Ami dialed the number with such force and yelled out frustrated. "AH DAMN SOMEBODY ANSWER THE PHONE!"

_Ring Ring Ring _"Bonsoir." A low voice answered the phone.

"Wha- Who is this?" Amu said panicky.

"How cold, you already forgot my voice Amu?" The husky voice said dragging out her name.

Amu thought for awhile and scratched her head. "Um, I don't really remember any foreigners' ha-ha. "

"BAKA ITS ME!" Ikuto said screaming over the phone.

Amu jumped up and laughed. Ikuto took the time to laugh to and stopped. "Are you doing well?"

"Sure, well."

Ikuto laughed. "Well what?"

"There's this guy," Amu spoke and Ikuto frowned. "And, his names Yukito Tuskimoto which is close to your name and well he's saying nonsense like how he's interested in me when we just met."

Ikuto faked a happy laugh and smirked. "If I was there I'd make him so jealous."

"Wha?"

Ikuto smiled and spoke in a slow, soothing way. "I'd kiss you, and hug you, and everything else."

Amu burned up red and stuttered. "E-Everything else?"

Ikuto laughed and smiled. "You just blushed didn't you sweetheart?"

"NO!"

Ikuto stopped laughing and smiling and looked to the ground. "Isn't this good? You can meet new people and experience with others."

Amu tugged her shirt worried. "But, I don't want to. I love you Ikuto."

Ikuto felt a sad smile hung his lips. "I-I also well I don't know how long I'm going to travel. It might take years, months, a lot can happen then."

"So what are you saying? You don't have faith in us?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all, its just I want you to give him a chance like all the times you given me. I'm not going to hold you back from going out with other people."

Amu felt a tear drop on her arms. "No, I don't want to I want you, I want you Ikuto!"

"Amu," Ikuto said dropping his head. "I think we should break up."

"No," Amu shook her head in disbelief. "Not when I just picked myself up, please don't bring me down again, please, please don't."

Ikuto was silent on the other line and held his head frustrated. "Just give it a try please for my sake."

_Click _Amu heard over the line and bust into tears. Amu fell asleep drowned in her tears hoping that Ikuto was somehow telling a lie. She hoped it will all be fine by tomorrow.

Utau walked into the staff room and noticed Ikuto slumping down on the floor clutching her phone.

"Ikuto?" She said poking him on the face. "Ikuto?" She said poking him again.

He shooed her away and she smirked. "Fine, if that's how it's going to be." She pinched Ikuto's ears and he shot up angrily.

"WHAT?"

"What happened? Did Amu dump you?" Utau joked around and Ikuto frowned.

Utau put her hand on her hips confused. "Seriously?"

"She told me some guys interested in her and I told her to go for it." Ikuto said throwing a can aside.

Utau looked at her brother sadly. It was obvious he didn't want to hold Amu back, but because he loved her he had to let her go. Utau started forming tears in her arms and jerked her brother in for a hug.

"This is just like that movie I saw on lifetime!" Utau said and blew her nose beside Ikuto.

Ikuto looked to her annoyed and rested his head against his sister's shoulder. He then closed his eyes and deeply sighed.

Amu woke up with her daily routine putting on stylish clothes, fixing her hair, and then applying lip-gloss and a little mascara. The only thing that kept her going was Ikuto. She remembered on what he said about doing this for his sake and took it in. As much as it pained her, she just had to for Ikuto. She grabbed a granola bar and started to walk with Ami.

"So….I heard you broke up with Ikuto." Ami said glaring at her sister

Amu swallowed her whole granola bar and jumped up in surprise. "How do you know?"

"Heard you next door, you were pretty sad." Ami said whistling and looking away.

Amu pulled out another granola bar and swallowed it fast. "He said since he doesn't know when he might come back that I should start dating and meeting new people. It's my fault I should have not mentioned this guy that had interest in me."

Ami confiscated Amu's bag full of granola bars and shook her head. "It wasn't, he's just thinking what's best for you. Who knows maybe this guy might really suit you. Give him a chance."

"Or," Amu said with a sheepish grin on her face. "I can make Yukito totally feel disgusted about me!"

Ami held up her index finger unsure. "No, Amu I don't think that's a good-."

"It's perfect!" Amu said motivated and ran like crazy.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Ami said worried about her sister then quickly forgotten when she saw the guy from yesterday. She quickly fixed her hair and ran after him pretending to bump into it.

"Goodness me, "Ami was on the floor looking innocent. "I'm so sorry I bumped into you."

The guy turned around with a heavy aura and looked down at her. "Don't do it again."

He then turned around and kept on walking. Ami was appalled Ami was the type to speak up for her rights. She was infuriated and once again accidentally let her anger get the best of her. She threw her shoe at the guy and he stopped walking.

He turned around robotically and looked her square in the eyes. "Did you dare to-?"

"Yeah I did. God, I can't believe I found you attractive am I blind or something? Whatever I can fine a better bad boy then you'll ever be!"

"Excuse me? You can't find a better bad boy then me?" He said going closer to her angry.

Ami stood up and dusted her skirt. "Whatever I'm over you."

Ami was even more shocked when she heard footsteps going the opposite direction. "Fine, whatever, just stay away from me.

Ami walked off pouting and didn't notice footsteps and a few snickers following behind her.

The classroom was off to its normal routine until things quieted down as soon as the doors levitated open to a drowsy looking Amu. Her hair looked like it was knotted to the ends, her clothes were as wrinkled as dry leaves, and her etiquette was far more fitted for a boy's. She walked to her seat and leaned back casually. Once she saw Yukito she was ready to be repulsive.

Yukito sat on his seat and gazed at Amu. Occasionally she would smile back and he would be confused. Then it struck him, he knew why she was devising this. He slicked back his hair and scooted his chair closer to Amu. "I think you look sexy." He said hissing in her ear.

Amu groaned digging in her bag for her thick rimmed glasses. She turned to Yukito snorting. "How bout now? Makes you not want to go with me huh? Oh what a shame I'm just disgusting."

"I love girls with glasses."

Amu threw stuff out of her backpack and found the most unattractable things, but it was non use Yukito wouldn't stop liking her.

Amu thought for awhile for the most disgusting thing she could think of and gulped. This was the only way, this was for Ikuto. Amu stretched out and held her belly. "Man I think I need to take a big one if you know what I'm saying."

"Go ahead." Yukito said chuckling and Amu shook with anger.

"It's a big turtle!"

Yukito still looked at Amu with an amused face. "Then, you better go take one sweetheart."

Amu twitched a little and fanned her surroundings. People gave odd glances at her sluggish behavior. "Woo silent, but deadly! Open the windows Sensei ha-ha."

"You won't fart." Yukito said smirking.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW YOU NEVER KNOW I COULD HAVE JUST RIGHT NOW ESPECIALLY WHEN YOUR MOUTH IS OPEN!" Amu said pointing at him.

Yukito laughed and laughed. "You're a girl, girl's don't fart."

"YOU WANNA BET?" Amus said getting up and crouched down, but nothing came out.

"My point is made." Yukito said smiling.

Amu budged down really hard and tried all her might and finally got a little squeak. Yukito started laughing and couldn't contain himself;he thought the girl was too funny. Amu drew angry and flung her arms in the air charging for him. "THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT!"

Amu leaped for him and her wig was stuck to a chair and tumbled on top of something. She shot up to see what she fell on and notice it was kind off soft. Amu nearly died feasting her eyes on who she fell on. And to make matters worse, she was not only on top of him, but she was kissing him!

* * *

Sorry i took long guys!

Love youuu!


	34. Chain Reactions

Recapture moment.

"_THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT!"_

Amu's lips seemed to do something she thought she never would do. She examined the moment frozen, but quickly got up seeing her necklace Ikuto gave to her.

"That doesn't mean I like you I accidentally did it because I'm clumsy!" Amu said inching as far away from him as possible.

Yukito smirked at Amu pleased. "Amu, whether you didn't mean to or you did; I find you drawingly attractive."

Amu shook her head repeatedly and tried to calm her nerves down. "Nope, nope, nope, I'm a clutz, I have two stomachs for a human, I'm a sloppy person, and did you not see my hair today it looks like a bird's nest!"

She jumped up when Yukito was face to face with her. "And despite all that, I like you."

Amu flinched when she heard whispers through out the classroom she put her hands up in defense. "It's not like that you guys!"

Even the teacher was whispering to her classmates. Amu couldn't take it anymore she had to get out. She turned to Yukito and yelled at him. "Look! Listen to this loud and clear! There is NO WAY I will possibly like you! If anything it's a hate sort of feeling!"

She noticed Yukito's smirk died down and the look on his face looked drained from the amusment before. He gave one last smile to Amu. "Okay, I understand Amu."

Yukito sat down back in his seat and they resumed the rest of the class not talking to each other. Amu felt bad she said hurtful things she didn't mean to say her anger was getting the worst of her.

Amu decided to apologize the next day and hope he would understand, but Yukito was nowhere in sight. She decided to gather up all her courage and ask some delinquets.

"E-Excuse me where is Yukito?" Amu said a little frightened.

The two yankees looked at her a little irratated. "Well why would you care you already told him off yesterday."

Amu felt horrible now that his friend's were mad at her she understood she took it too far. She smiled and held her ground. "I would like to apologize for the way I acted yesterday."

They looked to her a little surpised and whispered to each other. One of his friends nodded his head and spoke to Amu. "Okay, we'll show you where Yukito is."

* * *

Ami suddenly woke up tied in a room. "What the- where am I?"

One of the guys following her from earlier smiled at her and cupped her chin. "We know you're his girl."

"WHO?" Amu said confused.

Another guy who followed her smirked and pulled out his phone. "Don't play dumb, you're his bait."

"AGAIN WHO ARE YOU REFERRING TO?" Ami was confused she was suddenly kidnapped and she didn't know who's girl she was supposed to be.

The guy took his fingers out of his ears due to Ami's screaming and leaned in for a kiss. "Tell you what, if you give me a pretty good one I'll be sure not to hurt you."

Ami spit on the guys face disgusted. "You make me sick."

The guy wiped his face with his hands and dialed a number. "Hold her down." He ordered the other guy who helped kidnapped Ami.

"What the hell did I say about calling." A voice said on the other line.

The guy who called snickered. "We have her."

"I don't know who the hell you're talking about and I could give a damn."

Ami recognized the voice, it was the guy who she swooned over. The one who wasn't interested in her for the first time.

She yelled. "Please help me! Call the cops! Call my Dad! Call someone please I beg you!"

There was breathing over the phone and the guy hanged up.

Ami started to weep scared. That guy really must hate her, she thought maybe she was a little too thick headed. Tears were coming out and the guys who kidnapped her snickered vicously,

The stranger Ami spit on cornered her against the wall. "It's a shame you didn't want to cooperate."

_No! _Ami screamed in her mind. _Someone please help!_

_Bam! _Ami heard as the doors opened and the guy from before came. He whirled his foot into the stomach of the guy and punched the other guy in the face.

Ami couldn't believe it, she thought for sure he wouldn't come. She started to cry once he turned around looking at her.

"Oh god," The guy said annoyed. "Don't cry."

Ami sniffled. "B-But I thought you hated me!"

The guy sighed and dropped down to the same level as Ami. "I don't hate you, I just find you annoying."

"Oh my God that's just as worse WAHHHH!" Ami cried louder.

The guy flinched up trying to rethink his actions. He patter her on the head. "I mean I told you to keep away from me!"

And that's when it hit Ami. All those times when he was being cold, it was only to protect her. Obviously this guy has problems with other people, he didn't want to interfere it with other people.

Ami looked up to him and smiled. He looked at her confused as Amu clung onto his waist for a hug. "You're so nice!"

The guy put his hands up startled. "What the hell- don't say that about me I'm not dammit!"

Ami giggled and still hung onto him. She peered up at him once he stopped screaming. "What's your name?"

"Shugo." He mumbled.

Ami's eyes lit up in delight. "Like Shugo Chara?"

"What?"

Ami laughed. "Nothing nevermind." She snuggled into his shirt feeling comfortable.

"Ah what the hell get of me whoever you are!"

Ami let go of Shugo and smiled. "I'm Ami and I love you!"

* * *

Amu felt like her gut was going to explode since she was in a car with two delinquets. It didn't help that they were at the opposite side in town.

"H-he lives this far?" She stuttered.

She saw the guys give glances to each other and smirk. "Yeah."

Amu gazed out to look at the town, there was a lot of people who had tatoos, motorcycles, and did drugs. She had a feeling of uneasyness at the moment. She hoped she'd just say sorry then leave as fast as possible.

"Here we are."

Amu looked to see a worn down apartment with people on the roof and some windows broken.

"Great." Amu gulped.

Amu followed the two guys like their tail since she was givin hardened stares.

"Right this way." They led her to a room that reaked like smoke.

"So," Amu said looking around nervously. "Where is Yukito?"

They both chuckled and one of the guys stroked a lock of her hair. "You really are stupid Amu."

Ami felt her mind stop. "Say what?"

The other guy stepped in and teased Amu by whispering close to her ear. "You're dumb enough to follow a bunch of delinquets who says that they know him."

Amu's eyes widened and she was backed up into the wall. "Y-You mean you tricked me."

"Bingo." They both said smiling.

Amu felt her heart quickening it's pace and she tried to reason with them. "Please, all I wanted was to do the right thing."

One of them grabbed her by the wrists and the other ran his hand through her hair. "Which you did, we know that you're a good catch. I mean just look at you soft skin, soft hair, I bet you even have soft lips."

"N-No!" Amu headbanged the guy and kicked the other in his private spot. She ran outside and tried calling for help. "Help me I'm going to get raped help!"

She heard them shouting behind her and she tried looking for help. "Please someone help!"

_VROOOM..._

_Ikuto?_

Amu was snatched up on a motorcycle. She thought it was Ikuto, but then she figured it would be no way since he's across the country, and his touch didn't feel the same.

"Yukito?" Amu questioned the rider with tears in her arms.

"Idiot who else?" He replied back and drove her home.

* * *

"I'm going to tell you again that I do not like you, just because I drove you back home because how else am I to get rid of you?" Shugo said trying to separate Ami from cuddling him.

Ami batted her eyelashed and clung onto him lovingly. "But, you drove me here when you don't have your license yet. You could have went to jail."

Shugo grew annoyed. "That's cause I break the rules!"

Ami cuddled him closer. "Which is so hot! Kiss me my knight and shining armor."

Shugo held his hand up to block the kiss. "Come on, if it was someone else you would've fell head over heels for him. And besides, wouldn't your family think it's not appropiate for you to date someone like me?"

Ami thought for awhile and smiled. "Well, if it was my Mother she would understand, my Dad might take it to a different level, and my Sister would accept it since she fell in love with a guy like you before so yeah."

Shugo sighed overwhelmed. It's not that he didn't like Ami she was beautiful, it just was he didn't think he'd be accepted. He never was his whole life.

"But, even if they go against it I'll fight for you."

Shugo looked to Ami suprised. Ami continued to talk. "Because, good people like you don't go stumbling my way all the time. I don't want anyone if it's not you."

Ami smiled to him and Shugo felt brightened inside. His heart was starting to feel.

_VROOOM! _

"No way my Dad called the cops already!" Ami said panicking.

Shugo snapped back to his senses and yelled. "What?"

Ami accidentally pushed him in the car worried and sighed with relief upon seeing Amu.

"Ooh Amu so scandalous! You've found a guy already?" Ami said running to them.

"WHAT THAT JUST CAN'T BE!" Papa came out screaming.

Amu got off Yukito wide eyed and pointed to Shugo in the car. "More importantly, who's that in the car Ami you're boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Papa yelled with agony.

"It's not like that!" Shugo put his hands up innocent.

Mama came out and squealed with delight. "Oh Amu, Ami, you have your boyfriends over? Why don't they come over for dinner?"

"YAY!" Ami and Yukito cheered.

"WHAT?" Amu, Papa, and Shugo screamed.

* * *

I had so much fun writing this story. Hope you like!

Love youuu!


	35. Bonding

Recapture moment.

_"Oh Amu, Ami, you have your boyfriends over? Why don't they come over for dinner?"_

"Actually, I'm busy so I wouldn't want to-." Shugo said, but was hooked arms with Ami's Mother.

She smiled and led him inside. "Don't bother to leave yet, it's so nice to have company."

Amu was left with her over emotional Father, and her peeving classmate.

Her Father took a step forward infront of Yukito. "So, I've heard you're a hooligan."

Amu put her hand up to her forehead overwhelmed. Here we go again she thought.

Yukito stuck his hand out and smiled. "Don't let the rumors get to you sir, you're too brilliant."

Papa shook his hand deep in thought. "Well yes, you're right."

Amu's jaw drop down to amazment. Yukito was sharper than she thought.

The three made it inside to see Mama setting down some freshly made miso soup. Ami and an uncomfortable Shugo were already seated.

Papa sat down eyeing the two strangers that were set forth. Mama came in delightfully with drinks. "So, what are you're names?"

"I'm Yukito, a classmate of Amu's." Yukito said winking at her.

Mama put her hand up in embarrasment and Papa growled a little.

"Don't go flirting at my Mom!" Amu hissed.

Mama turned to Shugo who was being clinged on by Ami.

"I'm Shugo, Ami's uh-."

"Boyfriend!" Ami said butting in.

Papa spit out his soup onto the table and Shugo almost broke his glass cup. "WHAT?"

Ami nervously laughed and cuddled closer to Shugo. "I've always wanted a boyfriend, and well I think Shugo's the best candidate for me."

"How wonderful Ami!" Mama said happily.

Papa waved his spoon in the air. "What is up with you girl's and delinquets?"

Ami ignored her Father and threw her arms around his neck. "So is it okay?"

"What the hell of course it's not okay!" Shugo said shrugging Ami off and standing up.

"LANGUAGE!" Papa pointed his spoon to him.

Mama hushed Papa and pointed to Shugo. "I know why."

Mama's reply suprised Shugo. "You do?"

"Of course it's obvious. You're a delinquet and-,"

Shugo was suprised to think MAma was actually getting what he was trying to say.

Mama took out a tray. "You two want some alone time right? So go ahead and take your dinner upstairs to Ami's room."

Shugo put his hand up. "That's not what I-."

"Go on." Mama gave the tray to them and shooed them off.

Papa moved his hand to his heart agonizing the pain. "You're going to let him up there?"

"It's fine, he's shy it's understandable."

Papa stood up. "No, I will not accept this! Only Daddy is the only guy allowed to go upstairs!"

Mama smiled. "Fine, then I'm left with Amu and this sweet guy she brang over."

Papa's eyes lit up and sat back down. "Nevermind."

As he was finishing his soup his eyes never left Yukito. Amu wanted this dinner date with her family to end as fast as possible.

She gave a fake smile to Yukito. "Yukito, don't you think you should go home?"

Yukito replied back with a smile and looked to Papa. "I still haven't got to learn more about your Father."

"What more do you need to know? All he's been doing was staring at you the entire time!"

Papa slammed his glass cup on the table and sparks filled his eyes. "I think it's about time we know more about Yukito first."

Amu slouched down in her chair sighing. "Oh God, make him stop."

Yukito grinned and set his finished plate aside. "Ask away."  
"What time would you bring Amu home after your so called dates?"

Yukito smiled. "The time that's appropiate for your callings."

Papa leaned in trying to startle him. "Are you a VIRGIN?"

Yukito thought for awhile if he was to tell the truth or not, but he figured Amu was worth it and gave it his all. "No sir, I am not."

"HA!" Papa said pointing to him. "He's not a V!"

Mama awwed. "That's so sweet, guys usually don't tell the truth."

Papa on the other hand, didn't buy what Yukito was saying and kept asking questions.

"Why are you not a virgin and you don't have a chain hmmm?"

Amu yelled at her Father. "Good lord!"

Yukito laughed and put and responded. "I think chains were too last year."

"Why's your hair red?

"Reggie thought it would be nice."

Papa scratched his head. "Who?"  
"Ah nothing."

"What do you want to do when you grow up?"

Yukito frowned a little, then turned his frown back to a smile. "I want to be a doctor."

Papa mumbled. "Good luck getting hired with those looks."

After getting a hard glare from Amu Papa questioned Yukito again. "Why do you want to be a doctor?"

"My childhood friend that I knew for a long time, she has a sickness I want to cure."

Amu wondered deep in thought. She?

"Why do you like Amu and don't say she's not like other girls?"

Amu doubted that Yukito would be like Ikuto. There was a part of her that wanted to believe that he was, but she didn't want anything to remind her of Ikuto.

Yukito smiled at Amu and continued to speak. "With all do respect sir, Amu is one of a kind and far different than all the girls I ever met. I understand she may be stubborn, she may be scared to break down that wall between me and her, but I'm willing to help her go through it. I believe that Amu is worth it."

Amu couldn't believe it. She was feeling deja vu at the moment, it was almost as if he repeated everything he said like Ikuto.

* * *

Ami tried to crush the tension in the room by putting on some music.

"Hate this song." Shugo complained.

Ami replied back with a sweet smile and changed to another song.

"Isn't this old?" Shugo answered with a bored tone.

Ami again changed the song hoping he would lighten up to the next.

"Might as well fall asleep." Shugo said putting his elbow up on her nightstand.

Ami grew frustrated with Shugo's open complaints. She managed to keep a smile and spoke in a soft tone. "Then what music do you like?"

"Metal or rock."

Ami fell to the ground overwhelmed.

Shugo stood up and Ami sat up wondering where he was going.

"I'm going to clear things up with your parents."

Ami frowned, she really liked Shugo and wanted to know more about him. Yes, she thought they were opposites, but the first time they met drawn something towards

her. She thought those eyes were begging to be saved.

"Wait!" Ami said stopping him. "Why don't you like me?"

Shugo hesitated to answer, but ended up answering bluntly. "You make people believe you're this sweet person when really inside you blow up sometimes, you care about outter appearances, your clingy, and you listen to Pop and Justin Bieber."

Ami stood up angry. "THE PROBLEM WITH YOU IS YOU BLOW UP ALL THE TIME AND YOU'RE GRUMPIER THAN GRUMPY! AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH JUSTIN BIEBER?"

"Everything that's what!" Shugo shot back angirly and headed for the door.

Ami decided before it ended she would tell him why she thought she loved him. She decided to face him back to back since she would probally tear up sooner or later.

"I fell in love with you at first sight. When I bumped into you those eyes drawn me in like I was in a trance. Those blue eyes you have are beautiful, but they look so lost."

Shugo looked to Ami suprised. He thought she was strange, but a girl's words never ceased to matter to him until now.

"And I thought, maybe if I can be there for him, if I can get to know him better, then I can be by his side and help him."

Shugo walked over to a smiling Ami and flicked her across the head. "THe hell are you saying I'm out of here."

BEfore he could leave Ami spoke. "Two months!"

Shugo turned around confused. "What?"

"Just be my boyfriend for two months and I will make you fall in love with me." Ami said standing before him.

Shugo was suprised that Ami was proposing something like this. He thought about it for awhile and started to laugh. "You can try."

"So you will be my boyfriend?" Ami questioned.

Shugo formed a crooked smile and chuckled. "Just try and keep up this passed two months."

* * *

"Do you wear tighty whiteys?"

"No sir, but I heard they are comfortable." Yukito said having a conversation with Papa.

Papa smiled bonding with him. "Well at first it's a little odd, but then you'll grow to love them like I do."

"Sweet Mary Mother of Jesus." Amu said annoyed. She couldn't believe Yukito was actually fitting in with her family.

Papa lit up when he had an idea. "Ooh I know what's even better than tighty whiteys!"

Oh no Amu thought. Please don't take out my picture-

"PRESTO!" Papa yelled out excitedly and took out a picture when Amu was a toddler.

Amu flustered red in embarassment. Her Dad actually took the picture with her having no shirt and just diapers as a baby.

"Aww Amu is such a cutie." Yukito said smirking.

Amu mouthed the words you will die to Yukito and quickly closed the book.

Soon after, Shugo and Ami joined the family downstairs. It was great timing since Papa was in a good mood to forget they were delinquets.

"Is Ami there?" Shugo said with humor filing his eyes.

"Oh yes right here." Papa said flipping to baby Ami's first bath.

Shugo covered his mouth and started to laugh while Ami was glaring at him.

Yukito stood up and extended a hand. "It was nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori."

Mama shook his hand and smiled. Papa crossed his arms and pouted. "In this family we don't do handshakes."

Not again Amu thought.

"We give hugs!" Papa said enthusiastically and hugged Yukito. He saw that Shugo was out of the circle and ended up linking him in for a hug.

Amu flustered again turning red and quickly towed Yukito out the door.

Once they were alone Amu crossed her arms. "I'm not saying that I completely like the idea of it, but-."

"You're willing to go out with me?" Yukito said victorious.

Amu avoided gaze with him and nodded her head. Yukito smirked and kissed Amu at the side of her cheek. "See you tommorow then."

Amu hid her blush until Yukito was out of sight and headed back inside with a smile.

* * *

It's not over people! Thanks for the reviews!:) I'm going to go paintball with my friends I'm so scared. XD Let's hope I live.

Love youuu!


	36. It's easier to forget

Recapture moment.

_"You're willing to go out with me?" _

Amu woke up to a bright start. She cut of all thoughts of how angry she was at Ikuto, but couldn't get over how much she loved him. She thought maybe he was right, maybe she did need to meet more people. And that certain person happened to have a similar name to him and acts exactly like him.

She shook her head and began dressing for school. Amu went downstairs with a black skirt and a pink abstract shirt. She completed the look with Ikuto's necklace and her black boots.

"Oh Onee Chan! Good morning." Her happy sister said with her hair tied in half with a bun.

Amu responded to her sister with a smile and sat down at the table. She noticed her parents not being around and scanned around.

"Where is Mom and Dad?"

Ami sat down in a chair next to her sister and smiled beamingly. "On a trip!"

Amu cringed her eyebrows in surprise. "What since when?"

"This morning. They trusted you for watching me, but I doubt it since I have a hot hunky boyfriend!" Ami said locking her hands together in trance.

Amu laughed. "He's not exactly outgoing is he?"

Ami slid the cereal boxes to Amu and leaned on the table with her elbow. "He's not, but he's very open about things. That's why I love him and I will make him love me!"

Ami accidentally noticed what she had spilled to her sister and went silent.

"You mean he doesn't like you at all?" Amu questioned her sister.

Her sister crossed her legs and dumped loads of cereal into her bowl. "Not yet, but I will make him love me! Whatever it takes!"

Amu decided to drop the question and went to eat a bowl of cereal. After a few minutes the door bell rang. Amu looked to her lazy sister applying make up and went to answer the door. She jumped in surprise to see Yukito.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Amu said wide eyed.

Yukito smiled at Amu. "Can I not come to give my girlfriend a ride to school?"

"No you really shouldn't!" Amu screamed still surprised.

"Amu, what are you screaming for- oh hi Yukito!" Ami said seeing she was interrupting the two.

Amu praised her sister with a laugh. "Ha-ha actually you came at a good time since Yukito wanted to take me to school. By myself, all ALONE!"

Yukito pulled Amu in with his right arm and smirked. "And, there's nothing wrong with that, right Amu?"

Amu pinched Yukito's arm making him wince. "Sorry, but you're moving way too fast!"

"But, I already met you're parents!" He then turned to Ami. "Ami, back me up here."

"Yeah! He already met our parents!" She said repeating him.

Amu sighed. "I just don't want to rush into things. I feel bad that I still have feel-."

"Just go Amu!" Ami said knocking her sister in front of Yukito and closed the door.

Yukito caught Amu by the waist and gently held her up. "Come on it's no use she locked it."

* * *

Ami rushed to grab her cell phone on the counter and quickly called Shugo.

"Hmm?" A drowsy voice said over the line.

"Shugo darling, pick me up please." Ami said sweetly.

A tired Shugo scrunched a face. "Cant."

Ami tried to compose herself and gave a soft giggle. "Why?"

"Because I hate first period." Shugo said hanging up.

Ami grew furious as Shugo hang up and called him again.

"What?" Shugo said annoyed.

"Pick me up Shugo." Ami said smiling.

"No."

Ami whined. "Why?"

"Because then I'll see you." Shugo said and hanged up once again.

"AH! I'VE HAD IT!" Ami said angered and smashed on the buttons of her phone.

Shugo picked up lazily. "What?"

"PICK ME UP OR I'LL FIND YOU!" Ami said switching to her rumbling self.

Shugo exhaled and jumped up from his bed. "Fine!"

About ten minutes later Shugo showed up to Ami's doorstep.

"Finally you're here dear!" She said jumping for him, but he took a step back.

Shugo grabbed her by her collar before she could fall and threw her in the back seat.

"And why don't I get to sit in the front?"

"Because," Shugo said and turned on his radio. "It'll be more peaceful."

An appalled Amu gasped and crossed her arms while they went to school.

* * *

All eyes were on Amu and Yukito as they got out of the car. Amu shuffled a little in place a little worried. When Yukito caught onto this he held Amu's hand and gave a warm smile to her. Rima and Yaya were already at the school and gave glances to each other.

"So, I'm guessing you two are a couple." Rima said with a smirk.

With that comment said Amu burned bright red and Yukito chuckled. He bended down and kissed Amu on the cheek.

"I'll be skipping class now." He added and walked off.

Amu turned around yelling at him. "You better not keep doing that! Hey do you here me you better be there for physics!"

Yukito turned around with a smirk and winked at Amu, then walked away. As soon as Amu turned around she was tackled for a hug.

"Oh Amu Chan how romantic! Now we all have a boyfriend now!" Yaya said happily.

"Hate to burst your bubble Yaya, but Kairi's not even you're boyfriend yet." Rima said openly.

Yaya didn't seem to here a word Rima said and ran up to Kairi for a hug.

"Kairi!" She said tightening her grip.

"Yaya! We are in school do not forget the facilities might not be tolerable for this state." Kairi said trying to wriggle his way from Yaya.

Yaya battered her eyelashes and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what you just said, but I love you!"

Kairi mumbled a few words and sighed.

"Some things never change." Both Amu and Rima said and headed for class.

Amu was half asleep in history class when her cell phone started to buzz. She jumped up and quickly looked to the teacher who was sleeping himself and shook her head. She looked to see a message from 3 messages from Yaya and one from Rima.

_Amu Chi! Found out how to score a date with Kairi!_

Oh god Amu thought.

_Amu Chi hurry and reply! I must tell you my plans!_

She scrolled down for the last message.

_Ami Chi why do you have a phone if you barely use it? Someone could be dying!_

Amu laughed at her zany friend and replied back to her. It was only ten seconds that Yaya replied back so fast.

_Apparently he likes samurai swords, ninjas, and nun chucks. So guess what Ami Chi? I'm going to his Father's Martial arts class so Kairi can teach me!_

Amu was joyed to see her friend was making some progress. She replied back to Yaya then looked to see what Rima was trying to tell her.

_Amu, I'm just going to come out and say it out of the blue. The truth is; I fear that Naghiko is cheating on me. What should I do?_

Amu grew shocked of what Rima was trying to point out. She thought Rima and Naghiko were doing great, but she was sure Rima was just worrying.

_Don't be worried Rima, it's normal to be worried since Naghiko is at a different school, but he totally loves you! And the school is made up of boys anyways so unless he was gay he'd be cheating on you. _

A few seconds later Amu opened her cell phone and laughed.

_Hey, he cooks so that's kind of understandable. Ha-ha just kidding. (Don't tell him I said that btw.) I guess you're right I don't need to worry. And he does love me, and I love him! Damn Amu, talking to you makes me pumped. Ha-ha thanks Amu._

Amu shut her phone and drifted back to being half asleep until her phone buzzed yet again.

"Dang what is it now?" She hissed and widened her eyes to surprise.

_Amu, it's Utau. Are you and Ikuto really over? I'm worried because well, Ikuto hasn't been himself lately. We really miss you. _

_XOXO_

* * *

Utau looked at her brother sleeping with his eyebrows creased. She sighed and looked to a text from Amu.

_Yes, he broke up with me and told me to meet new people. And what do you mean he hasn't been himself lately? Is he okay? And I really miss you guys too!_

Utau rapidly texted and gasped to notice Ikuto turn on his side, but quickly relaxed.

_Well I don't think it's good for the both of you! True love conquers all! Well he always sleeps a lot; he doesn't play his violin much. And he's not eating FISH! It's crucial. MISS YOU TOO!_

Utau squealed in delight. Maybe she could patch things up between Amu and Ikuto. She knew they both deeply cared for each other. Utau threw the phone up in the air excitedly and accidentally thrusted it on Ikuto's head causing him to wake up.

Ikuto shot up and grabbed the phone. He glanced at it once and then widened his eyes.

"Utau…are you talking to Amu?" He said staring her down.

"Eep!" Utau said trying to run away, but Ikuto pushed his back against her holding her down.

Utau managed to kick and scream to Ikuto. "Ikuto true love conquers all! Just read the text she really cares about you- now if you were to let me text her back now it'll be fine!"

Ikuto read the text message and sighed. He looked at Utau with angry eyes. "Don't text Amu."

"But-."

"Just don't!" Ikuto snapped and tossed the phone to her.

Before Ikuto could make it out of the room Utau crossed her arms. "You don't have to push her away you know. You're always like that; you never want help from anybody. And you say at times to take a stand. What stand are you taking now? NOTHING!"

Ikuto left the room and Utau was filled with tears. She decided to give one last text message to her dear friend Amu.

_Dear Amu, never in my life have I met a girl as weird as you. Never in my life have I experienced a friendship like yours. Never in my life have I witnessed my brother so happy. But apparently, we meet new people; do new things, people change. I want you to take care of yourself. I want you to do the questionable, be that tough person you really are. So what I'm trying to say is, move on from the past, appreciate the present, and get ready for the future. We love you Amu, but I think this means goodbye for the both of us._

_Love,_

_Utau Hoshina. _

As Utau sent the message she turned off her phone, took out her sim card and threw it in the trashcan. She quickly slumped down on the floor to weep sad cries.

* * *

Shugo growled and dragged his feet to the front of the office.

"Why was I called?" He said slumping down in a chair.

"So you can see your loving girlfriend!" Ami popped up from the counter and extended her arms up.

Shugo narrowed his eyes and stood up. "Pass."

"Ami, you said you were here so he could help out, but basically you're showing him off?" Her friends said pouting.

"Yup." She added happily and put her arms around Shugo.

Shugo gripped onto Ami's collar and lifted her away from him. He then turned towards the door.

"Alright I'm leaving now."

"Wait!" Amu called spinning him for a hug. "You didn't say goodbye!"

Shugo looked at Amu unamused and turned around. "Goodbye."

Amu's petite arms were locked onto Shugo again. "Wait, not like that honey! Don't be shy now."

Shugo looked to Ami's friends who were watching cautiously and pulled her in for a kiss. Amu flushed pink and Shugo turned away avoiding her gaze.

"There goodbye." He said turning around and leaving.

"I love you too sweet cheeks!" She added before he left, making him roll his eyes.

She turned back to her friends. "Isn't he the greatest?"

"Ha-ha he seemed pretty experienced Ami. You know what they say about experienced men." Her friends said.

"What?" Ami said confused.

Her friend leaned in to whisper to her. "That they do stuff like XXX and XXX."

Ami's eyes popped out and she strangled her friends. "What do I do I'm not prepared! I'm still pure!"

"Its fine Amu, he'll either be one of those understanding guys, or he'll just dump you off the curb."

"Nooo!" Ami shrieked.

She shook her friends more violently until her friends slapped her.

"You have to be alone together and actually do that."

"Well," Ami said pressing her fingers together. "My parents are out of town."

* * *

Amu finished reading the text with no emotion. At the moment, she even forgot about emotions.

_This can't be I'll just text her a long worded text on how she's hilarious and how she should be a therapist. _

Amu punched in her text nervously and an error message soon popped up.

_(!) This number is no longer valid._

"What this is crazy maybe I should try again." Amu said avoiding the message and laughed.

_(!) This number is no longer valid._

"It can't be!" Amu said and tears started to flow out of her eyes.

The class focused attention on her. Her teacher woke up startled.

"What's wrong Miss Hinamori?"

"It just can't be!" She cried and nuzzled her temples frustrated.

She no longer cared about what anyone thought about her, she no longer cared about how loud her voice roared, she was sad, she was desperate, and she was pushing herself to her limit on forgetting Ikuto.

"Miss Hinamori!" The teacher cried out when Amu was heading for the floor.

Amu felt a warm hand placed on her head. She looked up to see a bright light shining in the light and a familiar face that seemed to look like Ikuto.

"Ikuto?" She called.

The face looked at her unjustly and the lights turned on. Amu looked at the face again seeing red hair and brown eyes.

"Was that his name?" Yukito said tone dead.

Amu nodded sadly and looked around for her phone. "Where is it? I must find it! If I don't then they'll disappear then he'll-."

She stood up wobbling and was soon catched by Yukito.

"You need to rest."

"What I need is my phone." Amu shook her head and felt dizzy.

Yukito lifted her up and held her down on the bed with the covers. He noticed Amu struggling and trying to fight his grip. Soon enough Amu was crying hopelessly like she was before.

"I will never do what he did." Yukito said looking into Amu's eyes deeply.

Amu turned her head the opposite direction and continued to cry.

"I will never let you cry." He said stroking her tears away.

She chocked soft sobs and looked at him. Yukito bended down to touch Amu's lips with his fingers.

"I will make you forget. Everything including him…no, _especially_ him."

Hearing what he said Amu closed her eyes and felt a nice warm lips link to hers and drifted to sleep.

* * *

This is funny! I got so many complains on Ikuto and Yukito! Ha-ha. Do you love the twist?

Love youuu!


	37. Wanting you

Recapture moment.

"_I__ will make you forget. Everything including him…no, __especially__ him__." _

Sitting on a chair wrapped in a blanket, Amu gazed outside to hear pitter patters of rain drops pounding on her window.

The thought of losing Ikuto already did much damage, but now that she lost Utau as well, it made everything harder to cope with. She sniffled her nose upon catching a cold from all her crying and saw the door swing upon to her two best friends.

"Amu we rushed here as fast as we could!" Yaya said running over to her with a hug.

Rima ambushed her way to Amu enraged. "Let me see the text! Guys are the worst!"

Following the two was the breathless Naghiko who finally caught up to the girls. He crashed the floor peeping an eye open.

"Yeah, we're here for you Amu."

When he caught up to what Rima said he lifted his head up. "Wait what?"

Yaya patted Amu comfortably on the back. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Amu did her best not to break down in the middle of talking, so she managed to press a smile together. "Utau just sent me a text saying neither of them will speak to me anymore."

"What the hell is that?" Rima arched her eyebrows angrily.

Naghiko gasped rising from the floor. "Rima, that's the first cuss word in this fanfic!"

His girlfriend lightly shrugged her shoulders. "Not true, Utau cussed in Chapter 7."

Naghiko agreed with a nod. "Oh yeah."

"Hello! This is not about language people! We came here for Amu!" A fiery Yaya corrected them angrily.

Rima returned looking at Amu. "Amu let it out. You can't keep everything in like before. If you have something to say…say it. Scream it out."

"I'm not hiding anything. What's done is done." A lifeless Amu said glancing at her.

Rima did not agree on how Amu was taking this. "Bull-"

"Frog." Naghiko added with a smile and backed off when seeing his girlfriend glare at her.

Yaya warmly smiled. "Amu, you have to let it out. Or it will keep bothering you for the rest of your life."

The smile that lingered on Amu's face disappeared. "I just can't get over it because I love him. He was my first love, but I know he wants to follow his dreams. I want him to. It's just…I miss him, I miss him so much!"

Once Amu was finished with her sentence she broke down in tears and her friends were holding her in for a hug.

"Amu Chi! You're beautiful, and you're the hilarious person I know!" Yaya cheerfully grinned.

Rima added with a smirk. "And, not to mention you have such a great guy."

Naghiko drew in a little jealous, but smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, and if you have the hots for dancers. You know who to call."

Rima stared at Naghiko intensively causing him to cower. "I meant friends Rima."

Amu took the time to look at her admirable friends who were always there for her.

"T-Thanks guys." Amu softly spoke.

Rima grabbed a pillow and raised it high enough towards Amu's eye level. "Come on Amu, if you can't scream it. At least use force."

"B-But I can't, it just seems too cruel for me." Amu said hesitatively.

Her blonde friend shrugged her shoulders. "Why? I do it all the time when I'm angry at Naghiko."

"WHAT?" Her boyfriend rose from the floor baffled.

Yaya softly chuckled at the couple and rested her eyes towards Amu. "If you can't hit his face pretend it's his-."

"BALLS!" Rima said angrily and punched the pillow for example.

Naghiko gasped at his very timid girlfriend and Amu and Yaya couldn't help, but to laugh.

* * *

A perplexed Ami sat patiently inside her boyfriend's front seat. She had to admit she was scared, but she felt like Shugo might actually be worth losing it to. She felt herself at ease as she repeated to herself _"You can do it Ami, you're sexy. You're a woman!"_

An ever so inattentive Shugo opened his car door surprised. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

Ami responded with a sweet smile. "You're car isn't exactly top notch security honey."

Shugo decided to drop the subject of this mysterious girl's ways and hopped into the car. "What do you want? A ride?"

Fiddling around with her fingers and keeping a bright smile, Ami did everything she could to hide the fact that she was so nervous.

"Yes, but most importantly. I wanted to spend more time with you!"

Shugo ignored her comment and groaned. "Where?"

"To my house!" Ami said brightly.

Shugo cranked the engine and pressed his foot on the pedal. "Fine, as long as you kill the Bieber."

Ami decided not to protest and laughed. "Whatever you want dear."

After a couple of failed conversations due to Shugo's negative comments, and intense silence, the couple finally got to Ami's house.

"Alright we're here," Shugo exhaled deeply. "Kill me while you can God."

Ami dashed out of the car and linked arms right away with her boyfriend. "Alright, come on honey."

Ami cussed upon seeing Amu's door wide open with company inside. "Damn, there's people upstairs."

"What?" An unconscious Shugo said regaining his sight.

"Nothing! To the shed!" Ami snatched Shugo up quickly and fiercely ran downstairs.

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring_ buzzed Amu's phone. Amu hesitated on whether to answer the caller.

Without her knowing, Rima snatched the phone quickly and grinned. "It's from Yukito!"

Amu's arms shot up in the air trying to get it from her friend. "N-No! Give it back!"

Her friend tossed it to Yaya. Yaya faintly almost dropped the phone and laughs. "Shall we answer it Amu? Or will you?"

"G-Guys, I'm not ready yet!"

Yaya passed it onto Naghiko was sleeping and woke up alerted. "W-What?"

"ANSWER THE PHONE!" Yaya and Rima bellowed at him.

With that said, Naghiko answered the phone with a high pitched girl's tone. "Hello Honey bear."

Amu cried out in a high pitched scream quite embarrassed. Rima shook her head disappointed, while Yaya laughed giddy.

"Can you give the phone to Amu?" Yukito said already knowing his girlfriend's voice.

Naghiko sighed disappointedly and handed the phone to Amu. "Fine."

"H-hello." Amu answered.

"Put it on speaker!" Her friends whispered anxiously.

Amu set the phone on speaker and played around with her fingers nervously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out after school."

Yaya leaped into the air overjoyed. "YES!"

Naghiko and Rima had to pin her down and Amu was left frozen.

"Alright," Yukito chuckled. "What do you want to do?"

Amu looked to her friends for an answer. Rima mouthed the words swim, but Amu vigorously shook her head. Naghiko made out the words dance, but was hit in the face by Rima.

"U-um it doesn't matter much. Whatever you want."

Yukito hummed thinking. "Well, then it'll just be a surprise."

"O-Okay." A silent Amu responded.

"Well, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then."

A soft smile formed on Amu's lips. "Okay."

"Say more than okay! Say I can't wait to see you beefcakes!" Yaya whispered loudly.

Rima covered Yaya's mouth and sighed.

"Oh, and Amu."

"Yes?"

Yukito chuckled over the phone. "Make sure that when you call me, you don't include your friends."

Naghiko, Rima, and Yaya being founded out dropped their jaws.

Amu giggled. "I'll make sure of that Yukito."

"Well, are you going to say it?"

Amu questioned in confusion. "Say what?"

"I can't wait to see you beefcakes." Yukito snickered.

Amu dropped her jaws with her friends surprised.

"N-No! But, I c-cant w-wait to see y-you." She stuttered flushing pink.

"Me too, I can't wait to see you Amu." Yukito said leaving her even pinker.

Amu hollered out embarrassed and closed the phone shut. "BYE!"

"See, he would've liked you saying that." Yaya exclaimed happily.

* * *

It had been a while the rain has been soaking their heads; mainly due to the fact that Ami does not know how to unlock the shed door.

Her boyfriend shot back in reality upon feeling his face and whole body drenched.

"You idiot where the hell are we?"

Ami smiled to Shugo and tried budging the door. "Going to the shed!"

"Idiot," Shugo grabbed the key and unlocked the door.

Ami stared at her boyfriend in the rain and felt her heart beat constantly.

_Such a man can unlock doors! _

"Well, are you coming or what?" Shugo said already in the shed.

"Coming!" Ami said cheerfully and shut the door behind them.

Being just the two of them Ami's heart was rapidly increasing its pace. She knew it was going to be different. Soon enough, she would explore the road to adults.

"Where's the towels?" Shugo said breaking her thoughts.

"Above the working table." Ami said recalling her memories.

The cabinet slowly opened and Shugo turned around bitterly. "There's only one towel!"

Ami thought deep in thought. If she were to do it now it'd be wet. But, was it even possible for them to do it wet? All these questions hit the angelic innocent Ami.

"We can share." Ami smiled.

Shugo shut the cabinet hard and had the towel grasped towards Ami. "Here."

A blush tingled on Ami's cheeks as she slowly reached out to grab it.

The rain pounded onto the ceiling causing the two to look upwards.

Shugo sighed. "Damn rain. It's going to take a while for me to come home!"

Ami striked a fist into the air while Shugo wasn't looking. "Yes!"

"Hey idiot," Shugo called Ami. "Don't just stand there, wipe yourself."

He then sat against the wall. "Moreover, we'll get a cold if we stay in these wet clothes."

Ami decided to bulk up and take advantage of the time. She unbuttoned her shirt halfway revealing her black bra.

Shugo flinched up and put his hands up. "Not now idiot!"

Still, Ami moved over to him and sat on his lap facing his face. "S-Shugo I want you."

Shugo blinked startled. He figured maybe Ami was having hallucinations or something. Still being in this state, he was getting quite worked up himself.

"Are you stupid? Just because you try seducing me doesn't mean I'll fall in love with you." Shugo said trying to make Ami draw back.

Ami looked to him hurt. "But, you're experienced and if I don't you'll throw me away."

Shugo's knuckles cracked. "Experience? What gibberish are people saying?"

"S-So you're not?" Ami stared at him deeply.

Shugo turned the direction of his head trying to avoid Ami still half dressed. "NO! IF ANYTHING BY THE WAY YOU'RE ACTING YOU ARE!"

Ami laughed. "I'm happy."

"You're happy that you are?" Shugo questioned confused.

She shook her head and wrapped her arms reaching his neck. "I'm happy to know that you're this kind of person. It makes me like you even more."

Ami's words left him with a blush. He liked embracing her. She was warm, soft, and fragile. But, then he remembered. She was still half dressed.

He scooped her up into the towel wrapping her up. "Alright that's better."

"Shugo!" Ami screamed. "Get me out of here! And you might get sick so you need the towel more than me!"

_NO way, _Shugo thought_. Seeing her like that is dangerous. _

* * *

The following morning, Amu was in high hopes about life. She promised herself she wouldn't go blaming Ikuto, or sulk over the two people she's lost. She was ready to start a new life.

After she got ready, she received a text from Ami.

_Please get us in the shed._

A confused Amu replied back questioning why and who?

_Shugo accidentally dropped the key outside. And it's not what you're thinking. He's not experienced. _

Amu shook her head lightly and went outside to fetch Ami and Shugo out of the shed.

"What happened in here?"

Amu looked to her sister wrapped up in a towel looking like a huge marshmallow, and Shugo growing eye bags.

"In the end, we didn't get sleep." They both replied.

Amu's tapped her foot on the floor and clicked her tongue. "Then, why don't you two stay home."

"That's sounds wonderful!" Ami cheered.

Shugo moved up lazily. "Yeah right, and deal with her attacking me? I'll gladly pass."

Amu shot her sister a look and Ami shrugged her shoulders.

The two were interrupted when Shugo sneezed.

Ami, looking like a jumping marshmallow headed towards him. "See Shugo, we should have shared the towel!"

He opened the door putting a finger up to block another sneeze. "Whatever, I'm heading home."

"Oh I'll come-" Ami said following him.

"Don't even think about it!" Shugo used his arms as a barrier and stomped out of the shed.

Amu darted another look at her sister. "Ami, don't attack Shugo anymore."

"I won't," Her sister replied and snickered. "I'll just take a visit at his house."

Amu laughed and helped her sister inside only to find Yukito.

"Good morning." He said hunching his head down for a kiss.

Amu passed him laying her sister on the couch. "Morning."

Yukito pouted his lips and kissed her on top of her head.

"Wahhh! So cute!" Ami speculated the couple.

She settled down when her sister intensely stared at her.

Yukito coughed and opened the door. "So, we should be on our way."

"Sure." Amu replied and heard her sister shriek with happiness.

"You two have fun now." Ami waved at the two and quickly slammed the door to get some sleep.

In the car, Amu's stomach rumbled.

"Are you hungry?" Yukito laughed.

Amu's face donned red in embarrassment. "I didn't have breakfast today."

Yukito chuckled at his cute girlfriend and smiled. "Well, you wanna eat at a nearby donut shop?"

"No way! We're not skipping first period!"

"Why?" Yukito questioned. "It's only first."

Amu wasn't the type who liked to skip class. She felt guilty for not attending anything. Plus, the last time she skipped was with Ikuto. And she didn't want to haul anymore memories.

"What if a cop comes and gives us a ticket!"

A smirk broadly showed on Yukito's face. "And, why would he give us a ticket for eating donuts?"

"Because we're not at school duh!"

"Amu, I don't get why you're so against skipping school."

The pinkette was so worked up over the subject that she didn't think about blurting something she would totally regret saying.

"Because the last time I skipped was with Ikuto!" Amu shouted and Yukito steered the car to a stop.

She had examined the face of a darken Yukito and gulped. She screwed up yes, but she hoped he would look over pass this.

Finally, after a minute Yukito gazed briefly at Amu with a grim looking smirk and laughed frightfully. "Amu, you should have not told me that."

Sending a chill up to her bones Amu screamed when Yukito speeded his way towards the donut shop.

"What is this a shack or an abandoned home?" Ami examined a wood house that looked like it was hit by a storm. No worse, a hurricane.

The second story of the house had some windows knocked off, and the door was rigid and faded with color.

Ami sucked up all her negativity and told herself maybe this is where Shugo likes to build stuff because he is a boy.

She cringed as the floorboards of the deck made a startled creak; and quickly dinged the doorbell as fast as she could.

"What do you want?" An oversized man with a beard as long as Santa's answered the door with a disturbed tone.

* * *

I had fun writing this! :D please leave reviews and check out I think I love you Sensei!

Love youuu!


	38. We're in this together

Recapture moment.

_"Because the last time I skipped was with Ikuto!"_

"I can't believe we're skipping first period!" Amu complained while leaning against the car window.

Yukito finished his chocolate doughnut and licked his lips. "I told you not to talk about him when it's the two of us… matter of fact don't talk about him **ever**."

Amu stared down at her fingers brushing each other. "But, I can't. He was my first-."

The pinkette's eyes shot wide open as Yukito disrupted her by sliding a chocolate doughnut in her mouth with his own.

"Now what was that?" Yukito pulled away with a laugh.

He chuckled to see Amu blushing madly over their encounter and popped another doughnut in his mouth.

"That's not funny!" She said nibbling a piece of her doughnut.

She decided to get back at her boyfriend by taking a picture of him stuffing his face with doughnuts.

CLICK! Amu snapped a picture with her phone of Yukito's cheeks looking massive.

He swallowed it quickly and reached for her arm. "Amu give it here!"

"No way!" She giggled putting the camera behind her back.

"Amu," He said glaring at her. "Don't make me kiss you."

Amu threw the camera in the air in defeat and pouted. "That's not fair!"

"Hey life isn't either." Yukito added sarcastically and wadded up the empty doughnut bag.

Amu watched happily as her current boyfriend got out the car to throw away the bag. Still, no matter if she enjoyed the very presence of his; she couldn't stop wondering about Ikuto. And to make it even more interesting, he had almost every detail like him. His familiar shaped face, his voice, his toying smirk. Just what were the odds?

Yukito who met Amu's stumbling eyes smiled. This made her blush all the way up to her ears. But, as a car pulled up across the street Amu noticed his expression harden. She noticed him looking at the person across the street quite disturbed.

Amu took one look at the girl who came out of the car and seemed to think Yukito knew her. She was pretty, her image almost delicate like a flower. Her cute, curly, toffee colored hair that was a bit passed her shoulders hit the sun brightly. Her cute natural flushed cheeks, her cream shaded lip gloss, her sparkling light brown eyes. She looked like she was made of innocence. Particularly, she was a beautiful pure looking girl.

Yukito steered his way back into the car slamming the door behind him. It only took seconds before he was on his way getting away from the sight of that girl.

Amu noticed his enlightened expression to a rather serious one. She has never seen him more serious looking before. She hesitated in the car of asking why Yukito was acting like he saw a ghost. And more importantly who was that beautiful girl?

The rode to the school was rather abnormal. She didn't think Yukito couldn't go without talking more than ten minutes. The silence was taking affect on her. She didn't want to seem coming off too strong with questions either.

As Yukito parked the car, Amu glared at him until he stared at her which was longer than usual. When he met eyes with her it seemed he played a fake smile.

"You okay?" He nuzzled her hair.

Amu nodded continuously and Yukito gripped her hands. "Then shall we?"

"We shall." Amu smiled, but wandered back to the mysterious girl.

Ami felt vexed about Shugo's home. She didn't even believe this horrid place was his home.

_Does this place have AC? MAYBE A HURRICANE HIT HERE!_

She didn't know what was worse, this very house, or the overgrown man staring at her.

She stared at the many beer bottles lingering on the floor.

"What you drink?" The man questioned grumpily.

"No way aha-ha-ha." Ami's laugh died down as loneliness joined her again.

Ami felt very uncomfortable. She had been standing for about what seemed like twenty minutes since she was too afraid to sit down in a chair by _that_ man. And he kept staring at her. She wanted Shugo to come back as fast as possible.

Finally, Amu heard symphonies of chimes as the door opened. She quickly got up with open arms, but gasped upon seeing Shugo with a bruise on his right eye and about two or three cuts on his arms.

"AMI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He widened his eyes in shock.

"I wanted to see if you were alright. W-What happened?" Ami said keeping her attention on his injuries.

Shugo looked away from Ami. "I'm fine, just go home!"

"N-No you're not," Ami said cautiously going towards him. "You're hurt you need to be treated."

"What I need to be is _away_ from you." He answered harshly.

Ami's heart felt like it was stuck by needles. It was painful to hear Shugo say such things. She knew something was wrong. That he was lying.

"You should just listen to him," The man said wheezing with laughs. "You may want him now, but you ain't gonna want him later."

The hurtful words that were added by Shugo were just as enough. But, more from this man made Ami even more furious. She had no choice but to slap the man.

"You stupid little b-." The man raised his fists at Ami, but Shugo quickly grabbed onto the man's knuckles.

"That's enough." Shugo stared at the man intensely.

The man growled and grabbed a nearby beer bottle by the table. He hit it towards Shugo's chest causing him to stumble a bit.

"SHUGO!" Ami rushed toward him, but Shugo just dusted it off.

"Let's go Ami." He took her hand and guided her to the car.

Ami did as she was told and gazed at Shugo pained. It was clear that those injuries were the cause of that violent man.

When Amu and Yukito made it into their Physics class Amu noticed her boyfriend halt upon seeing the familiar girl from yesterday.

"H-Hi Yukito." She answered in a fragile, soft tone.

_So she does know Yukito…_

Amu noticed Yukito tighten his fist. "What are you doing here?"

Despite the harsh tone he gave off, the innocent looking girl still held a sweet smile. "I wanted to go to school with you."

The classroom's silence seamed again as Yukito obviously was a bit tense.

"Well you shouldn't have. You should just go back to America."

The girl's warm smile drifted a bit. "But it won't be the same without you."

Amu couldn't help, but to feel in a state of confusion and panic. She thought she should have known and prepared herself for this. Of course Yukito is handsome and popular. Of course he would have a dozen ex girlfriends or so.

"You should just go. I'm happier here." He said turning his face from her and walked to his seat.

Amu jumped up alarmed as the girl met eyes with her. She walked gracefully over to Amu and smiled. "Please don't misunderstand; I'm Yukito's childhood friend Lily."

Amu reverted back to Yukito's conversation with my Dad about his future career.

_"Why do you want to be a doctor?"_

_"My childhood friend that I knew for a long time, __**she**__ has a sickness I want to cure."_

Her thoughts broke when she extended a hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Amu quickly shook her hand and smiled. Even though she was relieved, she still felt intimidated and jealous at how beautiful she was. "I'm Amu, nice to meet you too."

"Amu." Yukito called her over still a little tense.

"What'd she say?" He questioned as soon as she sat down.

Amu replied slowly a little confused. "She was just introducing herself."

Yukito laughed uneasily. "That's good."

"Yeah." Amu added with a hint of confusion.

She didn't get why Yukito was so abnormal around Lily. What exactly happened two these two she thought. And why was Yukito trying to avoid her?

The minute the bell rang Yukito sprang from his seat and hand signaled Amu to follow her. As Amu was leaving, she noticed Lily give a slight sad smile at the two.

The brunette and the raven haired had no idea the two could remain silent most of the time. Each was directly across from each other in Ami's room soundless. Ami was so distressed about what she had witnessed at Shugo's house. She kept wandering her mind in thought on how Shugo's personality certainly had something to do with this. And most of all, she was extremely pained and saddened that Shugo had to live this way.

She bulked courage in her heart and spoke with a quivering voice. "Shugo…"

"What?" He snapped angrily. "What do you want from me?"

He stood up bunching his fists together. "Why do you even try to get close with me? Don't think you can just barge into my life and try to fix it. Because you can't! You can't even handle it!"

Shugo stopped screaming breathless as he met eyes with Ami's sorrowful eyes.

Ami took a deep breath and looked to Shugo confidently. "I don't think. I _**know**_ I can fix it. "

She scooted closer to Shugo and never dared to draw away her eyes from him. "I want you to tell me what's going on with you. I want to help you. I want you to find that very place you were longing to fit in. I want to understand you. I want to be there for you."

She paused looking to the astonished Shugo; tears feeling her eyes. "And more importantly I want to love you and know that you're not alone. You don't have to endure it alone."

Shugo dropped to his knees stunned at Ami. Why did the words she said made him feel filled with happiness and joy? Why did it sound like he was waiting his whole life to actually hear this? He glanced at a runny nosed weeping Ami and placed his right hand on top of her head.

"Alright I'll tell you. I was an orphan."

"Ah! He looks so good in his karate uniform!" Yaya squealed shuffling camera shots of Kairi in her hands.

She stopped shuffling when she noticed her pinkette friend silent again. She nudged her as she saw her friend peering outside the window.

"S-sorry Yaya, I'm just not myself today." Amu responded sadly.

Yaya set her snapshots of Kairi on the desk and folded her arms. "What's it?"

"N-nothing." Amu murmured. She didn't want to tell Yaya because then she would go ballistic on Yukito

Yaya narrowed her eyes not buying what Amu said. "Hinamori Amu, I know I have known you since fifth grade. Now shoot!"

She gave in exhaling and clamping her eyes shut. "I-I just think Yukito had something going on with his childhood friend Lily."

"That pretty transfer student from America?" Yaya uttered unintentionally.

She flinched as she made her friend gloom even sadly. "Ah! I meant that suspicious person! Aha-ha! You know what they say about them Americans ha-ha."

Amu gazed back outside ignoring her friend. She sighed as she pushed her hair behind her ears. "I want to tell him. I really do, but do I really have a right to know? After all I still feel terrible about always bringing up Ikuto."

Yaya thought for awhile trying to figure out how to answer her troubled friend. She thought how she was supposed to help her friend when she can't even help herself to get a boyfriend?

"To tell you the truth Amu…"

She discontinued speaking when the door opened to Kairi with a folder clutched in his right hand. "I'm here to get the prints for the Student Council Activities."

"Fate!" Yaya hollered aloud causing Kairi to flinch.

She dashed to Kairi for a hug in seconds and caused some on lookers to smile and cheer.

"Y-Yaya this isn't the right environment suitable for your behavior." Kairi said nervously looking around.

Yaya ignored his comment and continued to snugly closely to him. "I'm so excited for our date!"

"Woo!" Classmates cheered.

Kairi fidgeted a little red and separated himself from Yaya. "It's not a date. It's lessons for karate class!"

Still, even if Kairi tried to make it clear Yaya smiled happily. "I'm just happy I can be with you!"

Amu watched over the couple admirably. It seemed her energetic friend never failed to prove her feelings for Kairi. Amu was inspired that she always tried hard to be with the person she liked the most.

Kairi coughed a little embarrassed and headed for the door. "Since I've got the prints I'll see you at lessons; I shall take my leave now."

After Kairi left Amu watched Yaya spin back to her seat in a trance.

"About what I said Amu you shouldn't doubt faith."

"When I was five years old my Mother set me up for adoption." Shugo stated.

Ami fought back the urge of asking why and bit her lip. "T-Then how did you meet him?"

Shugo, who was sitting criss-crossed in front of Ami, pulled his legs up for support. "When I was about ten I was adopted by a nice woman named Yoko."

"She was a kind, caring Mother to me. She was the only real family I ever had, and I was the only real family she had since she had problems with her family." Shugo said with a smile.

"But she was sick," He added with his smile dying down.

Shugo looked to the ground as he spoke fast paced and unsteady. "And, I was just ten one winter morning when I found her dead."

"Ami, who just about felt like she needed to cut off her tongue to refrain from asking questions, remained silent. She figured Shugo should finish his story before adding comments and questions.

"And so, of course I told you about her having problems with her family. Ultimately, because they refused her to be with a poor guy she loved. Well, they were my care takers now. And let me tell you it felt as if they cast me aside as trash."

Ami couldn't take it anymore and flooded her eyes with tears. "No one should refer to themselves as trash. That's so sad!"

She calmed down when Shugo patted her lightly on the head. "And so, when I couldn't take it anymore I left. I left that cruel, unforgivable family and set aside my own journey at age fourteen."

"Now I wasn't dumb enough to quit school since I wanted to prove those people that I wasn't a person to give up so I made a deal with that man you saw earlier." He spoke hastily.

"W-What kind of work?" Ami moved her eyes to Shugo's injuries a bit frightened.

Shugo noticed Ami's reaction and suited for a more nonchalant response. "Labor work."

"That's it? Labor work?" Ami said bemused.

"It is what it is." Shugo chimed in with a smile.

Ami recovered with a laugh after she was relieved that maybe that was why he had gotten those injuries, but then she remembered that man throwing the beer bottle at him. "But why did that man?"

"That man," Shugo sneered. "When he's drunk he uses me as a personal target."

"But Shugo," Ami butted in sadly. "You shouldn't let him do that to you."

He shrugged his shoulders. "He's the one that gave me a job and place to stay. What can I do?"

Before Ami could speak, she was interrupted by her Mother suddenly opening the door. "You could live with us!"

"WHAT?" Papa screamed in agony.

_This is it; I am going to ask Yukito what happened between him and Lily._

"Hey," Yukito stepped into the car and gave Amu a quick kiss.

Amu played with her fingers a bit pressured, and took her attention to Yukito. "Yukito can I ask you something?"

"Nope." He answered bluntly.

"But why? I'm your girlfriend!" Amu threw a tantrum a bit angrily.

Yukito started the engine and began to drive. "Then let me ask you questions about Ikuto first."

Amu gulped. "Ikuto?"

"Yeah," Yukito responded. "Tell me why he's so great and everything even though he _left _you?"

Amu was shocked to find that Yukito was screaming at such a question. Was this a trivial manner he had problems with before?

"For me, I thought he was because he brought me to be the person I am right now." Amu spoke a little disheartened.

"He allowed me to feel that I was okay to be myself to everyone. That I should accept myself and not matter what people think because they aren't the ones that will be in my life forever!"

Amu wiped the tears in her eyes and continued. "And he brought me to you Yukito. I'm thankful for that. So no matter what, we're in this together."

Yukito stopped the car in front of Amu's house and leaned over for a kiss. It seemed the two were refreshed and calm as they met lips together. Yukito gave Amu a smile and opened her car door for her.

"Let me allow escorting my Princess to her palace. " He bowed and mocked with an England accent.

"W-Wait," Amu halted him. "You don't me carrying me like a-WAH!"

She was flushed pink when she was whisked away in Yukito's arms and spun around.

He put her down once they were in front of her house and held onto her waist due to her still feeling dizzy. He laughed at such a cute sight and bent down to press his lips against hers once more and waved. "Bye Princess."

Amu turned around shyly with a sheepish smile and proceeded to enter her house. She was appalled to see two luggages downstairs.

"Um, what's going on?" Amu questioned.

"Oh Amu!" Ami squealed tugging Shugo behind her. "Shugo's going to move in!"

Amu examined an embarrassed Shugo quietly nodding and took her attention to the over joyed Ami. "Is Dad okay?"

In just minutes they were joined by her Dad being a bit spastic. "I-I'm fine.

Amu' grew wide eyed as her father twirled a bit to the right then hit the floor fainting.

"Mom," Ami called. "Dad fainted again."

* * *

I am so SORRY you guys! I'm sorry for that long delay! I hope you had a good Christmas and New Years! Ah I'm a bit late, but hey I'm still going on with this story. (Or else I'll get jumped!) Ha-ha just kidding!

Love youuu!


	39. Puzzling pieces

Recapture moment.

"_Dad fainted again." _

Amu was hand in hand with Yukito at the school. They both exchanged pleasant grins to each other and continued proceeding down the hallway. Then, everything went black for Amu.

"Yukito?" She called for him frightened.

She caught sight of him so she decided to make her way to him. She then paused knowing he was talking with Lily.

Lily grasped his arms and peered up to him with deep sadness. "It won't be the same without you."

Amu grew alarmed when Yukito was reaching out to stroke her face. "I'll go with you."

_No…_

"I'll promise to stay by your side." He implied gently caressing her face.

_Yukito…_

"I will forever promise to always love you." He said and began leaning in to kiss her.

_NO! Yukito!_

"WAH!" The shout of a guy quickly awoke Amu.

Amu jumped up a little startled and laid her hand on her chest. "Thank God it was a dream."

_But then again, what about that scream?_

Amu hopped out of bed and went downstairs to see what the ruckus was about. When she reached the guest room she figured she should have known all along.

"Good morning Onee Chan!" Ami greeted her sister happily wrapped in layers of blankets.

Amu looked to Shugo facing the wall and tapped her foot disappointed. "Did you attack Shugo again Ami?"

"NO!" Ami replied, but Shugo sprang up from his corner far from convinced.

"When I woke up you were right in front of my face!" He screamed.

Ami pouted and threw a tantrum. "I was just sleeping with you! And besides you had your arms all around me!"

Shugo flared a little red. "That's because I thought you were the pillow!"

Ami goggled eyes to Shugo. "You snuggle with your pillows at night?"

"No!"

"Well then can I be your pillow?"

"No! Now get out!" Shugo tossed Ami to Amu slightly causing her to waver.

Amu exited the room holding Ami and closed the door gently. Once they made it out of the room she threw her sister on the couch.

"Ami, you shouldn't be in a guy's room all by yourself." She scorned her and crossed her arms.

Ami took the matter lightly and shrugged. "But why? He knows he liked it anyways."

Amu darted the serious look to her sister. "I mean it, it's dangerous. Just have a date with him. Okay?"

"Fine." Ami sighed and hopped upstairs to get ready.

Amu ran upstairs when she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Amu I can't pick you up for school this morning sorry." Yukito answered seeming he was in a hurry.

Amu smiled and replied. "Its fine Yukito I'll just see you at school then."

"Okay." He replied and shortly hung up afterwards.

Amu questioned what Yukito was up to? She even thought maybe her dream may play something in her life in the future, but quickly headed to get ready for school.

Once she was ready for school she headed downstairs to find Ami clinging onto Shugo.

"Ami." She alerted causing her sister to slowly back away from Shugo.

"Let's go." Shugo said and they all headed to his car.

In the car, Amu thought it was adorable how Ami and Shugo were giving off a quarreling married couple aura.

"Why can't you _admit_ you're wrong and say that Justin Bieber is a good singer?" Ami pouted.

Shugo gripped onto the steering wheel a bit irritated. "Why can't you admit that I don't care?"

"About Justin Bieber or me?" Ami said wounded in the heart.

"Not about him! Idiot-ah just forget it!" Shugo said slightly angered and embarrassed.

Ami gasped appalled. "You can't even admit your own feelings."

Shugo flushed red and stepped on the gas pedal harder. "ABOUT WHAT?"

"About Justin Bieber!"

"Oh lord." Amu complained sighing.

Although she thought the two of them were adorable, the minute Shugo parked the car she practically ran frantically away from them. A few seconds later she found Yaya lovingly tugging Kairi's arm. "Hey Ami Chi!"

"Hinamori." Kairi greeted her and pushed up his glasses.

"H-Hey guys." She said breathlessly.

Yaya helped her friend stand straightly and giggled. "We're going to go out for some ice cream after Karate lessons. You can bring Yukito and it can be a double date."

Kairi sighed. "Yaya, for the thirtieth time we are not going on a date."

"Silly goose," Yaya smiled then whispered to Amu. "He's shy."

Kairi mumbled a few words then looked away. "I'll start heading to the office now so I'll just dismiss myself from you two."

"I'm glad he finally asked you out on a date Yaya!" Amu congratulated her enthusiastically.

Yaya toggled her eyes away from Kairi when he was out of sight and looked to Amu. "It's not; I made a bet if I can pin him on the ground he'd take me out for ice cream and I succeeded."

Amu countered to Yaya in amazement. "Yaya you can really pin someone on the ground?"

"No," Yaya responded with a snicker. "I paid the janitor to mop of the floors before we went."

Amu shook her head and laughed at her determined friend.

_BRIIIIIIIING! _The bell alerted them and the two headed to their classes.

Shugo marched out of his classroom and groaned. "The hell do you want?"

Ami gasped. "Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?"

"You mean prete-." Shugo added, but Ami quickly shielded his mouth and giggled.

"Shugo dear, I think you're being way to chatty today."

"Ami I think you're way to chatty everyday." Shugo complained causing Ami to huff.

Before Amu said anything, she noticed Yukito heading into the library with Lily.

"Come on." She tugged Shugo alongside with her, and followed the couple.

Yukito and Lily sat down at the very back of the library so no one was in sight.

"You're taking way too much time to see me." Yukito said leaning on a nearby table.

Lilly's light brown eyes frowned. "But, you've been gone for three months. I missed you."

Meanwhile, eaves dropping a few feet over and hiding behind a nearby book case was Ami and Shugo.

"Did you hear that? She misses him!" She stirred up excitedly.

Her boyfriend cared less; practically slumped down on the floor. "So?"

"So," She scoffed. "She's clearly saying I love you."

He stared at her glumly. "That doesn't mean I love you idiot."

"Even so, I think you're just being a hindrance here. " Yukito spook firmly to her.

"B-But Yukito, I'm just here to say that you didn't hurt me that time I actually-." Lily stated, but was halted by Yukito slowly backing away from her.

He glanced at the clock, then her. "I need to go now. I'll be late."

Yukito dismissed himself; leaving a sad, cheerless Lily.

"I understand your pain." Ami peered from behind the book case almost bawling.

"Let's go now." Shugo complained and scooped her up; throwing her on his back.

Amu observed her spunky friend smash buttons, then growl once she stopped texting on her phone.

"Rima?" She questioned a little intimidated.

"Yes?" Rima replied softly with a smile; Thus, startling Amu.

She felt Rima's forehead to make sure she was fine. "Are you okay? You're not sick are you?"

Rima slammed her phone on the desk quieting everyone. "He hasn't texted me after I texted five times!"

Amu laughed nervously. "Rima, it's probably because he's busy with school work and his dancing."

"Or that bastard might be cheating on me with another guy!" She yelled atrociously.

The classrooms attention was all fixated on her. Rima didn't care. She didn't even regret she said those things. Then, she remembered Naghiko's text

_I love you so infinitely much Rima!_

_-Nagi boo_

"The hell are you all looking at?" She glared at them then sat down. "Love my ass Naghiko."

Amu decided to drop the subject and remain quiet the rest of the class. The next class she had to attend was physics. She had to admit she wasn't that hyped up than usual.

She took her seat and noticed Yukito's desk empty next to hers. That wasn't the only desk missing. So was Lily. Just where were they?

Finally, a minute before the bell rang Amu noticed Yukito walk in right before Lily. He took his seat beside Amu and gave her a quick smile as if nothing had happened.

"_Students, don't forget tomorrow is your physical exam. All students are required to take the exam in order to advance to the grade. Thank you."_ A voice from the intercom spoke.

Great Amu sighed. What could get worse? She was already worried about the relationship between Yukito and Lily, but now she has to worry about some dumb physical exam.

"Now class pair up groups of three." The teacher clapped twice.

Amu's thoughts untwined when Yukito scooted his desk over to hers. "Earth to Princess, your Prince Charming has arrived."

"Ha-ha." Amu laughed dryly. "You're hilarious."

Yukito's warm hand hit Amu's forehead. "Are you feeling okay what's wrong?"

Amu's face hit red. "E-Eh it's nothing! It's just the weather."

Amu looked away when she could tell Yukito wasn't buying a word she said. She fixed her gaze on Lily, who was all alone and glancing their way.

Although she didn't think it was the best idea. Her conscience was telling her other wise.

"We should invite her in our group." Amu suggested with a smile.

"We don't have to." Yukito rushed a little bothered.

Amu's brows rose up. "Why not? She's your childhood friend. What's the problem?"

Yukito sighed. "Nothing. Fine, if you really want."

Amu strolled over to Lily with a smile. "We'd like for you to be in our group."

"R-really?" Lily questioned.

"Yeah," Amu replied back with a wider grin. "Come on."

The minute Lily sat down Yukito crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair.

"So," Amu said breaking the silence. "How long have you two known each other?"

Yukito remained sitting in his same posture silent. Lily decided to speak up. "Ever since we were three. When did you and Yukito start dating?"

Amu played around with her fingers feeling a bit embarrassed and happy. "Four days."

"Four days," Lily exclaimed excitedly. "That's great!"

"We should start working now." Yukito butted between the two girls rudely.

Amu grimaced upon examining the assignment. "Looks complicated."

Yukito took the paper and examined it himself. "Not really, the basic principle of this is to find the specific heat used in the equation."

"Me no comprende." Amu replied confused

Lily snapped her fingers. "Oh! And for this one we determine different contact that comes between the specified objects."

"SAY WHAT?"

Although Amu had no idea they were talking about they all had fun. She realized she was wasting her time worrying about Lily all along. She liked Lily; she was very easy talk to and had no problem being paired up with the two.

"Yeah, I'm surprised because I never really get along with people this fast like you." Amu said smiling to Lily.

Lily gasped. "Really? Me too! I get all self conscious when meeting people!"

Amu laughed and noticed a band on her arm familiar to an anime character she had watched. She hesitated to ask, but asked anyways. "Do you by any chance love Fruits Basket?"

Lily's smile deepened and she giggled. "Yes I do!"

Amu exchanged another warm smile. "Okay, now on the count of three name your favorite character. One…two…three."

"KYO!" They both screamed and linked hands together happily.

A lone Yukito was still set in the same posture. "You two are so alike it's creepy."

_BRIIIING! _The bell rang dismissing the rest of the class.

"Give me your number Lily!" Amu said taking out her phone.

Lily didn't hesitate to answer and replied back with a warm smile. "XXX-XXX-XXXX."

Amu saved her number and shut her phone. "I'll text you right after school. We could hang out later."

Yukito swung Amu's bag around his back and glanced at Lily. "Probably not, don't you have something you need to do after school Lily?"

Lily's bright smile faded into a tight frown. "You're right."

Before Amu could question Yukito was heading out of the room. "Later then. Come on Amu."

She turned back to Lily who was half smiling. "Bye Amu, I'll see you tomorrow."

After school ended, Kairi had a debt to pay with Yaya at the ice cream shop.

"I take it that you fancy sweets?" Kairi concluded while looking at Yaya almost devouring her half.

Yaya stopped eating the ice cream and wiped her face with a napkin. She shot him a look. "Yeah, but what about you?"

"I'm not very fond of sweets." Kairi responded dully.

"Boring!" Yaya cried out and shoved a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

Kairi looked to this girl appalled. "What?"

Yaya inserted another spoonful in her mouth and pointed her spoon to him. "Loosen up! No one can understand you when you're talking like you're a walking dictionary!"

"Loosen up?" He questioned. "Define the manner of loosening up?"

He grew shocked once again as Yaya was giggling at him. "There's no definition silly. It just means be yourself."

"Let loose." He repeated and looked to her in awe.

"Yes," Yaya replied and gave Kairi a spoonful of ice cream.

Yaya giggled amusingly as he grew shocked and had a brain freeze.

"What is this tingling sensation? Why am I feeling the chilling impulse reaching to my very brain?"

Yaya busted out laughing and the two enjoyed eating ice cream together.

"Shugo do you think I'll make a great Mom?" Ami said peering up at him.

"What? Why?" Shugo yelled disturbed.

She chuckled at how he was getting so worked up about the conversation. "It's because in Health Class we were learning about natural instincts and we watched a video about a woman and her baby."

Shugo relaxed his arms and started the car. "Oh good, at one point I thought you were wanting to have a-."

"I do want a baby!" Ami exclaimed leaving Shugo tense again.

"ARE YOU CRAZY YOU'RE STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL?"

She patted him lightly and calmed him down. "Not now. I'm just saying in the future. And I'd be glad to have it with you!"

Shugo shot red and coughed. "What makes you think I'll be in your future?"

"I'm just hoping." Ami giggled and rested her head on his arm.

As much as Shugo was embarrassed, shocked, and a little scared he didn't budge at all. He thought it was nice to be like this for awhile and had to keep his cool at a time like this. Of course he lost his cool when Ami brought up another statement.

"And, you already have my parent's blessing." Ami giggled.

Shugo swerved a little turning red again. "Don't say unwanted things idiot!"

The following morning Amu woke up to a pleasant day. Once she was ready for school she met her sister cuddling with Shugo.

"Hey guys." Amu greeted them.

"Good morning Onee Chan!" Ami responded while still hanging onto his arms.

Amu felt a buzz in her pocket and almost dropped the phone when reading the text.

_STUPID PHYSICAL TODAY! FML! :/_

_-Rima_

Amu dashed upstairs to find her tennis shoes and missed a step downstairs tumbling for the ground.

"And you're safe!" Yukito grinned while catching her in his arms.

Amu nearly fainted catching her breath. "T-Thank you Yukito."

"No problem Princess." He replied and kissed her softly on the lips.

After the kiss, Yukito smirked at the two watching them. "You've reached second base yet?"

"No!" Shugo said quickly turning around.

Ami linked arms with him and headed outside. "We will soon though!"

"Ami!" Shugo remarked making Ami and Yukito laugh.

On the way to school, Amu ruffled her hair frustrated. "Ugh, I don't' want to do the physical exam!"

"P-Physical exam?" Yukito questioned tensely.

Amu examined his worried expression. "Why what's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing, it's just that she might-."

"Who Lily? Why what's wrong with Lily?" Amu asked trying to seek the truth from Yukito.

"Nothing, it's nothing. You shouldn't worry, and I shouldn't either." He implied raising his voice a little.

Amu was baffled. What was wrong with Yukito? She even thought at the time that he might really care for her.

He gave her a goodbye kiss and left without saying a word. Amu was puzzled and had this gut feeling something would go wrong. She had to get to the bottom of this.

By the time it was around 10:00 the eleventh grade students headed outside to take the physical. Swarms and swarms of groups were surrounding the wandering Amu.

"Last name A-H line up at the stating place!" The coach said blowing the whistle.

She noticed Lily walking up to the line and headed towards her. She was cautious about wanting to come strong, but she was frustrated and tried most of all.

"Lily I have to talk to you about something."

"Hey Amu, what is it?" Lily said pleasantly.

"What happened between you and Yukito?" Ami questioned nailing Lily right on the spot.

She noticed Lily's expression changed and watched her speedily make it passed some people.

_How is she sick, but she can run like a marathon runner?_

Still as determined as Amu was, she caught up to her and ran along her pace. "Lily please tell me about what happened between you and him."

"I can't." Lily stated sadly and tried surpassing Amu.

Amu watched as time slowly passed as Lily suddenly dove into the ground fainting.

_LILY!_

_

* * *

_

**MLK DAY! WOOT WOOT! :DD**

I just wanna thank the reviewers for being here for me even though I was in my hiatus stage.

Love youuu!

_**Foxgrl18**__**,**_ **Midnightz-Dark****, ****Jen567****, ****jEzzy mISt-miSSy****,** **gkanimefan****, ****AMUTOforever305****, ****Mimpy****, ****Starpower01****, ****seshomaru94****, ****x3Thucy****, ****BrambleAkira101****, ****VampHeart9123**


	40. Curiosity killed the cat

Recapture moment.

"_Lily please tell me about what happened between you and him." _

Amu was in a state of panic as Lily collapsed on the floor suddenly. Had she pushed her too hard on the subject? Was Lily hiding something? Where was Yukito?

"She fainted!" The crowd squealed and surrounded the two.

"Amu chi what happened?" Yaya clanged to her friend a bit worried.

Amu moved her hands to the side of her face confused. "I don't know. I just asked her a simple question and-."

Kairi came between the two and crouched down to speculate her. "It appears she fainted due to exhaustion perhaps?"

Amu exchanged a worried glance with Yaya. She felt guilty; she felt horrible that she may be the cause of Lily fainting.

_If it wasn't for that dream…_

"I'll take her to the infirmary now." Kairi said reaching out to grab her.

The three were alarmed when they suddenly saw Yukito before them grasping an unconscious Lily.

"No, I'll take her." He said sternly and turned away from the three.

"Yukito I'll come too." Amu disbanded her boyfriend from continuing.

He looked at her quite serious and responded. "I'm sorry Amu, but I think me and Lily need to talk alone for awhile."

"O-Okay," Her voice croaked as he was walking away.

_About what?_

_

* * *

_

Ami was examining Shugo who was fully concentrated on his school work. "Shugo you act as if you hate school, but really you highly anticipate it right?"

"N-no! Who would? I'm just trying to get this over with. Why are you here anyways?" He darted at her as she was just lying about on top of the desk across from his.

"Shugo what do you want to be when you grow up?" Ami asked curiously.

Ami was surprised as Shugo had a straight forward answer. He even seemed to be enthusiastic about talking about his future occupation. "Well at first I wanted to be an astronaut, which was stupid seeming that there could be so many malfunctions. But more than anything I would really want to be would be an engineer manager."

Ami's eyes lit up. "You're so cute!"

"I'll kill you if you say that again!" He said glaring at her scoring a laugh.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I'm going to be?"

Shugo focused back on his assignment. "No, not really."

Ami impatiently shut his book with her right hand and leaned closer to him. "I want to be Miss Shugo's wife."

For the first few seconds Shugo thought if Ami was crazy, or had too much coffee in the morning? But then he glanced at her and took into mind that she was actually serious. His face shifted red as he took into account that he was meeting eyes with her.

"You're an idiot!"

Ami giggled amused and sat upwards. "I want to be a singer."

"A singer?" Shugo repeated chuckling. "Are you even that goo-?"

_Take my hand _

_Take my whole life too _

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love ooh falling in love with you_

Shugo was blown as Ami was serenading him with such a sweet harmony. The way she sang in a high pitch made her sound as if she had the voice of an angel. He grew irritated as on lookers were looking at her. And most of the boys marveled at out how great she was.

"Ami you're so talented!" One commented.

"Yes, Yes and so beautiful!" Added his friend next to him.

Shugo pounded his book on the desk to silent any more comments. "I don't like it when people are meddling with my studies."

The guys drew away from Ami frightened and Shugo met eyes with Ami. "What?"

"Nothing," She giggled and sat back down.

* * *

Amu was tracing her steps left to right worried. "Why can't he just tell me that they used to be exes? I feel it! I can feel it in my very soul the connection those two had!"

Rima and Yaya were exhausted, lying on the floor. Yaya flipped over on her belly. "Amu Chan aren't you tired at all? We just finished the physical!"

"How can I be tired when I'm so dang worried?" Amu said throwing her arms in the air.

Rima sat up glaring at her. "Woman are you crazy? You just ran the whole thing in less than five minutes! Call that bastard! And if he doesn't call you after you called him fifteen times or more screw him!"

Rima finished her speech crossing her arms and taking a moment to relax.

"Don't do what she's doing to Nagi." Yaya whispered to Amu.

Amu sat down by the two and sighed. "I'm sorry guys I'm just troubled. I don't want to lose Yukito."

The two sympathized with their pinkette friend giving her a big hug.

"So I guess I'm the only one with a boyfriend now." Yaya said causing all of them to laugh.

After school Rima came home only to find an empty house again. She sighed. She felt alone. Her boyfriend wasn't texting her, her friends seemed busy, and her family was never really home. She went into her room and plopped down on her bed.

She clutched her pillow sadly and softly murmured. "Nagi..."

The next day Amu sulking at the sight of her appearance. She pulled her hair up into a bun and sighed. She was thinking Yukito was bored with her because she was such a plain girl. The more she thought about it the more she felt like not going to school at all.

"Onee Chan!" Ami said coming into her room. "What's wrong?"

She glanced at herself in the mirror disappointingly. "I-I was just thinking that I would look better with boobs. Aha-ha."

Ami rose her eyebrows disbelieving Amu was making a fuss over such a thing. "Onee Chan are you sure this isn't about Yukito?"

Amu scoffed looking at her sister. "Yukito? Say what? He could do whatever he wants I could care less!"

"Oh really?" Yukito said grinning quite mischievously behind Amu.

Amu gulped and was sweeped off her feet in a matter of seconds.

"W-What are you doing?" Amu yelled as he was carrying her down the stairs.

"Why Princess sweeping you off your feet." He winked and laughed.

Ami jumped down from the staircase and landed into Shugo's arms. "Yay you caught me!"

"What do you expect me to do? Drop you on the floor?" He commented bluntly.

Yukito chuckled at the two and carried Amu to the car. A few minutes after he started the engine, he smirked as Amu was still silent.

"What's wrong? Are you too speechless upon your Prince's arrival?"

Amu glanced at him seriously. "You know what it is. Why are you pretending like nothing happened yesterday?

She noticed Yukito's grip on the steering wheel tighten. His playful smile was drifting away. "She just fainted. That's all."

"That's all," Amu repeated and raised her voice. "That's all you say? She's your best friend and she fainted and you're telling me that's all?"

"What do you want me to say?" Yukito answered hastily.

Amu drew her eyes at him. "Tell me what happened between you two."

Yukito moved his right hand down to the back of his neck and sighed. "Me and Lily have always been best friends."

"But?" Amu questioned him.

Yukito chose his words slowly and carefully staring ahead of the road. "I left four months ago because I didn't want her to feel any more pain than she needs to."

"Meaning you two went out?"

Yukito shook his head and laughed. "Us going out? That's hilarious."

Amu wasn't thoroughly convinced if Yukito was telling the truth on that statement. Still, she wanted to believe him. She still trusted him.

"What do you mean by causing her pain?"

A few seconds passed and Yukito took a deep breath and looked at Amu. "I was her first Amu."

"F-First?" Amu said stuttering. "I-I'm confused I thought you said you were just friends. I don't understand Yukito. I really don't."

"We just had sex. I don't know what happened exactly. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong minute. We just did it Amu okay?" He snapped and pressed on the gas pedal harder.

Amu was deeply shaken. This pure, fragile looking girl actually had gone further with Yukito? All the questions and problems were piling in her head. She didn't know what to say or do.

_She looks so innocent…_

The rest of the drive neither said a word nor glanced at each other.

* * *

"Kairi where is our romantic date going to be on Valentine's Day?" Yaya said leaning on his back.

"Pardon? Don't you mean you?" He pushed up his glasses and continued sorting out papers.

Yaya pouted. "I do mean us. I want to spend it with someone I like the most."

Kairi didn't know why, but it enlightened his mood. He started to feel fuzzy and warm it was kind of creeping him out.

"What if I like someone else?" He dared to ask and looked to her.

Yaya striked an arm in the air and smiled. "Then I'll do whatever it takes to win you back again!"

Kairi couldn't contain himself and started holding in a laugh. Yaya's eyes twinkled as she thought it was an advance in their relationship. "Go ahead keep laughing it's good for the heart!"

This statement made Kairi burst out laughing. "I can't take it anymore. You're so motivated aha-ha!"

* * *

Ami pouted as her boyfriend shielded her with a pillow. "Shugo why are you being so mean?"

He continued to block her with the pillow and started to flip through the channels. "Cause you're annoying."

Ami gasped. "I won't be if you just fall for me already."

_How do you even know if I don't?_

Shugo broke from his thoughts and still remained calm. When he flipped through a channel Ami was interested in she lurched out for the remote and snatched it away from him.

"What the hell?"

"Shh," Ami silenced him. "This is my favorite part!"

A guy ran after a girl calling after her. "Jamie! Jamie!"

"You don't know the first part about being someone's friend." The girl said.

"I don't want to just be your friend." He replied catching up to her.

_How lame…_ Shugo thought.

She shook her head in disbelief. "You don't know what you want."

"Neither do you," He replied quickly. "Okay maybe you're just too scared that someone might actually want to be with you."

Shugo paused to look at Ami for a brief second, and then continued to watch.

She quickly turned around to look at him. "And why would that scare me?"

"Because then you wouldn't be able to hide behind your books, or your freaking telescope."

_I have a freaking telescope too…_

The girl gazed at him angrily and started to walk away.

"No, no" He said reaching out to grab her. "You know the real reason why you're scared?"

He looked deeply in her eyes and breathed. "It's cause you wanna be with me too."

**[SCENE FROM A WALK TO REMEMBER! XD)**

Shugo had a flashback on how jealous he was when there were guys praising Ami in the classroom.

_No way, I can't actually wanna be with-_

His thoughts were disrupted when Amu barged into the house; her eyes almost filled with tears.

"Onee Chan!" Ami followed her.

She followed her sister who was lying down on her bed letting her head sink into her pillows.

"Onee Chan what's wrong?"

"Everything," Ami mumbled and started to weep. "Why do the most important people always leave me? Do I really have bad luck?"

Ami gently patted her on the back and leaned her head against hers. "You don't have bad luck. It's just if love isn't difficult, then it's just not love at all."

Amu removed the pillow she was sulking in and sniffled. "But, I don't want to be left again. I don't want to feel the same pain again."

"What makes you think he's leaving you again?"

Amu sat up and thought about what her sister said. Yukito really didn't break up with her. He just gave her some information that was so hard on her to even consider happened.

She glanced at her sister sadly. "He had sex with Lily."

Ami turned pink upon the subject. How was she supposed to respond to her sister when it brings back the memories of her trying to woo Shugo that one time? And not to mention she was still immature.

"Onee Chan he's still a good guy if he told you that." She said causing her sister to raise her head.

"Of course he wouldn't want to tell you about the subject before since he likes you. Wouldn't that hurt you even more if he didn't tell you at all?"

Amu nodded her head and wiped away any more tears. "You're right."

"And kids our age do it all the time right?" Her sister said nonchalantly unaware of how that sounded.

Amu narrowed her eyes and glared at her sister. "Ami don't tell me you and Shugo-."

"NO! NO WE DIDN'T!" Ami said turning red in embarrassment and fanned her hands.

Amu shook her head laughing and paused once she heard her phone ring.

"It's Yukito!" She said grabbing her phone and panicking. "What should I do? What should I do Ami?"

Ami grabbed her sister's arms and shook her to calm her down. "Woman just answer it!"

"H-Hello?" Amu said nervously.

Ami whispered to her sister. "Put it on speaker!"

Amu set her phone on speaker and felt her heart race.

"Amu, I really feel bad for laying that stuff all of a sudden." He replied apologetically.

"N-no it's okay really. I-I'm sorry I was quiet the rest of the drive."

Yukito smirked. "Of course you would. A normal person would react that way."

"Yeah," Amu added with a smile. "I-I also understand that if you want to break up with me because-."

"Amu there's no way in hell I'm breaking up with you." He replied quickly.

She flushed red and her sister started to squeal happily.

"Amu?"

Amu elbowed her sister out of the way and fumbled on her words. "N-No that wasn't me! My sister just got so happy for me, but I'm not saying I'm not happy either! I would scream too, but I'll get even more embarrassed!"

Yukito chuckled. "You're so cute."

"Aww!" Ami cried out happily.

Amu walked as far as her sister as she could and smiled. "So I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Alright I can't wait."

"Me too." Amu replied and they waited on line for a few seconds.

"So you hanging up first?"

"Oh sorry!" Amu jumped up started and hung up.

Yukito snickered. "Man this girl is great."

* * *

The following morning Amu arose in high spirits. She got ready in a jiff and curled her hair. Once she was done she took out her phone and quickly texted Rima.

_Happy Birthday Rima! Love you girl!:D _

She slipped on her uniform and flipped her phone open to see a two text messages.

_(1)Rima: Thanks, at least someone does…_

_(2) Yukito: Good morning Princess_

Amu turned red quickly texting Rima first.

_He does love you. He's probably just really busy!_

She hesitated to answer Yukito's message. Should she reply? And if so what would she reply?

"Hey Amu Chan me and Shugo were just wondering if-." Ami said barging in with Shugo.

Amu quickly hid her phone in a state of panic. "Ah what? What?"

"Amu are you and Yukito sending dirty texts to each other?" Her sister glared at her.

"NO!" She flushed red.

Shugo sighed standing close to the door. "Even if she was Amu it's none of your business."

"I'm NOT!" Amu snapped and Ami quickly grabbed her phone.

Ami read the text message squealing. "Aww! Did you reply?"

"N-No, I wouldn't know what to say." Amu said not aware of her sister already texting back Yukito.

She lunged for her phone almost falling. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Ami smiled. "Hey Boo!"

"NOOO!" Amu cried in embarrassment.

Ami laughed at her sister. "Amu you're making too much of a big deal about this. Guys love it when you give them cute nicknames like boo boo or honey bunny."

"I hate it." Shugo replied bluntly.

"SHUGO! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT AT A TIME FOR THIS? FOR THAT I'M CALLING YOU HONEY CAKES NOW!"

Shugo's eyes narrowed. "Please don't."

Amu jumped up when her phone vibrated again.

_;)_

"WHAT DO I PUT? WHAT DO I PUT AMI?" She said shaking her sister.

"Excuse me," Mama said lightly knocking on the door. "Rima is here!"

Everyone composed themselves as Rima made her way into the room. Amu quickly dropped her phone and crashed into her small friend for a hug. "Happy Birthday Rima!"

Rima cracked half a smile. "Thanks Amu."

"Happy Birthday!" Ami said jumping in with a hug.

"Thanks." She replied and let go of the two.

Shugo looked to the girls feeling out of place. "Yeah. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Rima said smiling and started to tap her foot. "Shoujo right?"

Ami and Amu started laughing. "It is similar to Shugo isn't it?"

"Shugo," He corrected her and coughed looking away.

"So when is Yaya coming?" Amu said changing the subject.

Rima glanced at her phone. "She said she'll be here in a bit. She's probably with Kairi ugh!"

They grew silent noticing Rima's menacing behavior. Rima was obviously annoyed that Naghiko still hasn't called or text her yet.

"Time to eat!" Papa sang in a tune.

Ami and Shugo went downstairs and left Rima and Amu. Amu put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She replied softly and sadly.

It seemed everyone had fun eating, celebrating, and even joking around. Rima of all was laughing the hardest trying her best to not worry everyone.

"Shugo and I are going to marry each other in the near future!" Ami exclaimed happily.

"WHAT?" Shugo and Papa screamed alerted.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Rima said slapping the table with her fists. Everyone at the table exchanged worried glances.

"Rima are you okay?" Amu questioned her friend with a worried expression.

She grinned brightly. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for one you're laughing at our Dad's jokes." Ami butted in.

"WHAT?" Papa stood up, then sat back down. "She's right."

Rima giggled and shook her head. "No really guys I'm fine."

Everything went quiet after Rima started eating again. Mama decided to lighten up the mood.

"Time for cake Rima Chan!"

Mama and Papa each held one side of the tray carrying the cake. Yaya jumped up in her seat. "Let's all sing together! Ready set…One, two, and three-!"

_DING DONG!_ The doorbell rang before anyone could sing.

Rima decided to get the door since the Hinamoris' had their hands full. "I'll get it."

"Are you sure? I could get it." Amu suggested.

"No I got it." Rima smiled and hopped off of her seat.

Everyone jumped up startled as they heard a scream after Rima answered the door.

* * *

**I wonder who that could be. Aha-ha.**

Thank you reviewers you are amazing! You inspire me!

Love youuu!


	41. Lighting the match

Recapture moment.

"_Let's all sing together! Ready set…One, two, and three-!"_

It seemed everyone dashed out of the kitchen to see what why they had heard a shriek.

"Don't tell me you're blowing the candles without us?" Kukai said with a cheeky grin.

"Kukai! Nagi" Yaya and Amu cheered happily.

Naghiko knelt on his knee and presented a bouquet of roses to Rima. "Rima my love take these flowers as a token of my apology."

"So romantic!" Yaya, Amu, and Ami hollered out.

Rima on the other hand was tapping her foot lightly, had her arms crossed, and gave Naghiko a wrathful look.

"Look," Papa said pointing to her. "She can light her own candles!"

{**Because her eyes were sparking with fire XD**}

Mama quickly pulled him away to the side and slowly backed away with the others.

Naghiko a little bit petrified still stood his place. He gulped as Rima bent down to grab the bouquet. "So does this mean you forgive me-?"

_WHACK! _The sound of Rima smacking Naghiko with the bouquet made everyone flinch. "Forgive you my ass!"

"Rima wait!" _WHACK!_

Naghiko winced feeling the brutal pain. "Rima my love there's thorns!" _WHACK!_

Amu noticed Kukai laughing and taking a video on his iphone. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm putting this baby on youtube." He snickered.

"Kukai!" Ami said reaching out to grab the phone, but Kukai raised his arm so Amu couldn't reach.

"Aha-ha-ha!" Papa busted out chuckling upon seeing Rima clubbing Naghiko.

Mama glared at her husband. "Honey!"

Ami felt jealous when she observed Rima and Naghiko; Despite his beatings.

_Shugo would never give me roses…_

She thought it was odd how after she thought that she was given a quick glance by Shugo.

"Humph!" Ami said turning her head and pouting.

"What's wrong with you?" He replied confused.

She crossed her arms. "It's what you didn't do."

"WHAT THE HELL DIDN'T I DO?"

"LANGUAGE!" Papa said scolding Shugo.

It was too much of a chaos for anybody to notice a blond walking in the house. She looked to the fighting scene thinking she entered in a jungle. "Hello?

Still everyone hadn't notice her presence and continued to argue. The guest who had just entered the house rolled her eyes. "Good thing I'm a singer."

She inhaled, and then amplified her voice. "HEY SHUT UP! I JUST CAME BACK FROM FRANCE!"

Everyone silenced quickly and dropped their jaw in surprise. "UTAU?"

"Utau," Amu said taking a step forward. "I thought you said we couldn't talk to each other."

"What?" Utau exclaimed confused. "Dear, dear Amu, I promised my brother I wouldn't text or call you. I never promised to not visit you aha-ha!"

"Utau," Amu said running with watery eyes. "It's really you!"

Utau pulled her arms around Amu and smiled. "Yeah it is! And I really missed my bestie!"

"Um hate to disturb you two, but shouldn't we stop Rima from almost killing Naghiko to death with a bouquet of flowers?" Yaya butted in.

Everyone glanced at Rima still beating Naghiko to pulp with a simple bouquet of flowers. (**And Kukai was still taping it! XD**)

"Shut it off." Utau said commanding Kukai.

Kukai immediately shut it off when seeing her death glare and quickly shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Naghiko! Remember how we trained you at France! Be the man! Put your foot down!" Kukai said trying to motivate his friend.

"How can I do that when she's single handily beating me up with flowers?" Naghiko said trying to shield himself.

Naghiko closed his eyes trying to vision his hard weeks of dancing training, and his redemption to become a real man. Once he opened his eyes he felt determined and gripped the bouquet.

"Rima, I know that you're angry at me, but woman would you listen up before you brutally assault me like that?" He yelled finally calming her down.

"Look," He strongly continued. "The reason I came to France was because I was whisked away by the academy. And coincidentally I met up with Kukai and Utau and they taught me how to be more like a man that should deserve you."

Rima relaxed her shoulders, but continued keeping her arms crossed. "So? You should have called."

"There was no service!" He uttered throwing his hands in the air.

"There really wasn't." Kukai and Utau agreed.

Naghiko straightened his position and kept his gaze locked on Rima. "I'm sorry Rima. I really am. I know there isn't a million apologizes in the world could make up leaving you like that. But, I can still promise my love for you can't I?"

Rima eyed him confused. "By promise you mean?"

Naghiko nodded taking Rima's hand and placing a silver ring on it. "I know it's not much, but if you don't like it I can repay you with a better one in the future."

"OH MY GOD!" Yaya, Ami, and Papa squealed.

Rima hung her head down and started to sniffle. Naghiko started to freak out again. "I KNEW IT! YOU HATE THE RING DON'T YOU? I'M SORRY I'LL GET A BETTER ONE!"

"No idiot!" Rima said grabbing his chin and leaning up for a kiss. "This one's fine. Just promise you won't leave me again."

"I promise." Naghiko smiled and touched the side of her face.

"It's like a soap opera!" Papa cried making everyone laugh.

* * *

"We'll be going now." Naghiko said holding a bag full of presents in his left and Rima's waist in his right.

Yaya stood up and pushed her chair. "I better go too Kairi is here to drive me home."

Amu and Utau winked to her and gave their goodbyes to their friends. Once they were gone Kukai, Utau, and Amu were left in the kitchen.

"So, how are you two?" Amu said with a smile.

"Well you know," Kukai bragged and hung an arm behind Utau.

Amu laughed at the two. And Utau smiled. "Well, we're good. Ever since he transferred to France it brought us closer."

Amu began to drift away. _I wonder if could live there if Ikuto and I would still be together?_

"So," Amu said fiddling around with her hands. "How's he?"

Utau thought it was best to keep quiet and hold a smile on her face. Kukai stuck a thumb up. "He's doing pretty well."

Utau felt it would be felt to distance herself and Amu from bringing up Ikuto. She didn't want Amu to remember any painful memories.

"That's good." Amu smiled. "I'm glad he's good"

Kukai and Utau remained quiet for a few seconds, but Utau patched the silence.

"So Amu, who's the mystery guy I heard about from Nagi?"

_Nagi…_ Amu shook her head. "He would tell ha-ha. Oh he's just a guy I've been dating for about sometime."

"That's cool." Kukai added.

"I heard he looks like my brother. Well does he?" She said nailing Amu on the spot.

Ami flinched upwards. "W-Well he does."

"If you were to say which one looks better who would it be?" Utau sparked the conversation raising a brow.

Kukai laid his hand on her shoulder. "Utau…"

"Shh," She said holding a finger up and continuing. "So Amu who's it gonna be?"

"I-I don't know." Amu stuttered.

Kukai raised his voice. "Utau we didn't come here to put her on the spot about the new guy."

"I know," She said and shoo him away with her hand. "But, still I wanna know more about this guy. And he can't possibly be better than my Onii Chan!"

_DING DONG! _The door rang causing Amu to quickly get up. "I'll get it." She said and quickly ran to the door.

"Can this day get any worse?" Amu sighed and opened the door in shock.

"Hello Princess." Yukito greeted her with a smile.

* * *

Amu slammed the door shut in panic, but cracked it a little enough to hear him speak. "Uhh Yukito can you come tomorrow? It's late."

"Amu what's taking you so long?" Utau said yelling across the kitchen.

Yukito smirked. "Seems like it's not since you have friends over."

Amu sweat dropped. "Well you can't since we're having a girl's sleepover!"

"AMU DO YOU HAVE ANY ICE CREAM?" Kukai yelled out.

_DANG KUKAI!_

Yukito stared down Amu. "Amu that doesn't sound like a guy."

She blockaded the door with her arms. "T-That's her boyfriend!"

"AHA!" Utau said appearing before the both of them. "Are _**YOU**_ YUKITO?"

"Yes." He responded and glared at Amu. "Why?"

"Oh you're hot!" She remarked making Kukai pop up.

"UTAU!"

Utau shifted back into serious mode. "Back to business. Could we ask a few questions about you?"

"Sure." Yukito said stepping into the house. "Go on."

_Oh my God I have a bad feeling about this!_

_

* * *

_

The four decided to head in the basement to start their conversation. Yukito felt a little uncomfortable as to feeling hard stares given off by Kukai.

Kukai leaned closer to Utau. "It's so creepy how much they look alike. I'm going to go ask him if he had a birthmark on his bu-."

"Shh," Utau silenced her boyfriend and crossed her legs. "What makes you think you deserve Amu despite her love for Ikuto?"

Yukito smirked. "That was all in the past. People come, people go. Feelings change and disappear."

Utau returned back his smirk. "But, won't the love a person has for a special kind of person never fade, or stray away when they truly love the person?"

"That may be true," He replied making Utau smile in victory. "But, so does the painful feeling they got from the person leaving."

"Dang, he's good." Kukai commented.

"Excuse us," Utau dashed a smile and pulled Kukai away for a minute.

"What are you doing?" Utau hissed.

Kukai budged and looked to her confused. "I'm not doing anything."

"Exactly!" Utau said striking a fist in the air. "We need to find a way to break them up! We have to ruin them!"

Kukai looked to his girlfriend a little frightened. "But I don't wanna ruin them. Ikuto said not to-."

She covered her mouth with his hand. "Look Kukai. Ikuto's your best friend right?"

"Right."

"And you one day hope to make sure your best friend walks down with the right girl right?" She explained.

Kukai nodded; letting what Utau was pointing out sink in his brain.

"Who is the only girl Ikuto loves in this world?" Utau questioned.

"Amu." He replied with a snap.

"And who will be the number one candidate for best man during Amu and Ikuto's future wedding?"

Kukai fist pumped into the air. "ME!"

The two froze when they heard a cough made by Yukito. "Are you done now?"

Kukai and Utau both nodded and sat directly across from Amu and Yukito.

"What do you like about Amu?" Utau asked cupping her chin.

Yukito kept his cool and lied back on the couch. "She's thoughtful, caring, enthusiastic, and hilarious."

"What do you not like about Amu?" Kukai's eyes gleamed with determination.

Yukito smiled. "That she always puts others in front of herself."

"What's Amu's best feature?"

Yukito tapped his chin lightly. "I would say her smile."

Amu thought it was nice that two of her closest friends came all the way from France to visit her, but the questions to Yukito were driving her nuts. Some didn't have anything to do with seeking if he was a great guy for him.

"Are you a cat or dog person?" Kukai questioned.

"Cat."

"Dang!" Kukai cursed.

Utau elbowed him to the side. "Kukai! Do something that really matters!" She stopped to look at him and resumed asking. "Are you athletic?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have abs?" She said causing Kukai to raise his eyebrows.

He nodded making Utau light up. "Can I see them?"

"UTAU!" Kukai shouted angrily.

Utau giggled quickly. "Sorry was I being off task? Aha-ha. Well I'm sorry he's just too perfect like Onii Chan! Every single thing is like him!"

Yukito smirked at the two triumphantly.

Kukai leaned in Utau's ear and whispered. "You still didn't check the birthmark."

Utau narrowed her eyes. "You're right, check him."

Amu couldn't take it anymore and screamed. "ARGHHHHHHH! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM BEING A GOOD GUY FOR ME!"

She took a deep breath and released it and looked to her two friends. "I appreciate what you guys are doing for me, but that won't change that I like Yukito a lot."

Kukai and Utau felt guilty and remained silent. They knew Amu was right. They couldn't separate the two. They knew Amu had her heart set out to Yukito for the moment.

"No hard feelings?" Yukito said extending a hand towards the two.

Utau shook his hand first and smiled. "No hard feelings. I approve of you and Amu for now, but I warn you I'm still not giving up."

Then he stretched a hand towards the pouting brunette. "I won't ever approve you!"

"You do realize you're not approving me because you want to be the best man in your best friends wedding?"

"Correct." Kukai agreed.

Yukito smirked. "But regardless, won't you always be his best man?"

Kukai stood before him outmatched. "Well yeah…"

"Don't let him trick you!" Utau said tugging him by the shirt.

Kukai shook his head. "YEAH I WON'T!"

"Listen Yukito," Utau called him out with a devilish smile. "We'll let you be together for now, but we'll be back."

"YEAH! But mostly because we're seeing Amu later!" Kukai added and the two continued to glare at him till they went out the front door.

* * *

Once they left, Amu hung her head in embarrassment. "L-Look Yukito I'm so sorry."

Yukito started chuckling. "Don't be. That's the most fun I've had all day."

"Really?" Amu rose her head up in confusion.

"Really, really," He repeated and leaned in to touch lips with Amu's.

Once they let go Amu smiled. "You know, they're really just trying to watch out for me."

"I know," He agreed with a smile and moved a hand on Amu's cheek.

_RING! RING! _Yukito's phone hummed. He took a look at the contact and quickly answered it.

"Yeah? Yeah, I straightened things out with her. She gets it. I don't think you should-okay fine!"

Yukito handed the phone to Amu. She held it up to her ear and grew wide eyed as to hear who it was.

"H-hello Amu?" Lily said.

Somehow it felt Amu's happiness started to drop little by little. Of course it wasn't because of the fact that she didn't like Lily, Lily seemed like she's a sweet girl. It just brings back what Yukito said in the car.

_"I was her first Amu."_

"H-Hi Lily." Amu spoke softly.

"I'm really sorry about you hearing about what happened between Yukito and me, but I assure you he's crazy about you. And I couldn't be happier."

Amu was enlightened that Lily took the time to actually call her up and make sure things were okay between her and Yukito. She formed a gentle smile and laughed. "No it's fine. It would hurt me more if he didn't tell me. Thank you Lily."

"Thank you so much for understanding!" Lily replied more than thrilled

"Your welcome," Amu said keeping her smile.

Lily giggled. "I should give you two some time alone now. So I'll just see you around."

"Okay bye!" Amu replied and the two hung up.

"So," Yukito said heading for the door. "That wasn't awkward at all."

She nudged him on the side playfully. "It wasn't. She's such a nice girl."

"Yeah," Yukito added and switched the topic. "So how about I take you to a surprise date I promised?"

Amu blushed happily. "O-Okay."

"Alright then," Yukito said bending down for a last kiss. "Pick you up at 2:00."

"Alrighty." Amu smiled brightly and returned a quick kiss.

Yukito chuckled at how fast she shut the door afterward; and headed home.

* * *

The next day, Shugo headed downstairs to find his girlfriend eating a bowl of cereal and clutching a ticket in her hand. He walked over to get a bowl in the cabinets and poured some cereal while looking at the romantic show she was watching.

"I'm not even going to ask." He said and poured milk to his cereal.

"I'll just tell you anyway!" Ami shot up excitedly. "In about three minutes they're going to announce the winners of the paradise draw!"

"Meaning?" Shugo questioned dull.

Ami's whole body shook with excitement. "The grand winner and the person they pick of their choice will go to an all expense paid trip to Okinawa Island for a week!"

"That's ridiculous that you even think you'll get to win." Shugo said sliding down a spoon of cereal in his mouth.

Ami raised her ticket to the sky stirred with determination. "I will win! I have you know that I picked the numbers corresponding to the date we started going out."

"Which was?" Shugo added with a smirk.

Ami huffed appalled. "1-3-20-11!"

Although Shugo was shocked she would pick that date, he still seemed collected and showed he didn't care much, but what were the odds of Ami winning this? He thought it was a one in a million chance.

"I baked apple pie!" Papa said appearing out of nowhere and setting it on the table. He then looked to Shugo. "Eat it or I'll kick you out."

"DAD!" Ami said glaring at him.

Papa smacked Shugo playfully on the back. "I'm only half joking."

Still Shugo noted him saying half joking and still reached out to cut a piece. Amu came down stairs smelling the sweet aroma. "Do I smell pie?"

"Yes my young sparrow!" Papa greeted her making Amu roll her eyes.

"Pfft." Shugo chuckled in amusement.

"Hey Dad now that Shugo's apart of the family what's his bird name?"

Papa put his slice on a saucer and pointed his fork up. "Why that's easy, the raven!"

"Whatever." Shugo said finishing his pie.

_IN JUST ONE MINUTE WE WILL REVEAL THE WINNING TICKET NUMBERS! _The announcer on TV said with a smile.

"Kyaaa just one minute!" Ami squealed tugging her ticket.

Amu joined her sister on the couch with a slice of pie in her hand. "Ami you can't be serious."

"She's right Ami, even if you win there's no way your parents would let you." Shugo added.

Ami whipped back to her Father and formed puppy dog eyes. "Papa you'd let me go if I win right?"

"Of course." Papa agreed with a smile.

Papa of course only agreed because he also sided with Shugo. He thought his baby blue bird would have a slight chance of ever winning.

_THE WINNING NUMBERS ARE…._

There was a drum roll that made Ami more anxious to just jump up.

_One!_

"Yes!" Ami said clutching her ticked tightly.

_Three!_

Amu flinched as her sister striked a fist in the air.

_Twenty!_

"You can't be serious." Shugo murmured.

_AND ELEVEN! _The host said ringing his voice.

Amu looked to her Father's face turning pale white and looked back to a wide eyed Shugo. "I think you should cover your ears now."

"KYAAAA!" Ami paraded jumping up on the couch.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Papa cried raising a fist in the air.

Mama came home two hours later seeing her husband almost dead on the floor, her daughter Ami bubbling with joy, and Amu and Shugo knocked out on the couch by all their screaming.

"What happened in here?"

Papa rose up from the floor and rushed to his wife. "Mama! Mama! Its terrible Ami won a sweepstakes trip to Okinawa Island."

"Honey that's wonderful. Why are you crying?"

He sniffed and dug his head into her arms still upset. "It's only for two people! My blue bird will be stuck with a hoodlum raven!"

Mama patted her husband on the back. "Honey, we trust Ami. We know the things you picture in your mind won't actually happen."

"B-but still," He sobbed.

She kissed his forehead and smiled. "Honey we trust her. We know she wouldn't have those intentions."

Ami hopped off of the couch and hugged her Mom. "Mom did you hear?"

"Yes I did Ami!" Mama said dropping her husband and hugging her daughter.

She let go of her daughter and continued to smile. "So when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow!" Ami said causing Papa to stumble upwards.

"TOMORROW?"

"Great honey," Mama replied. "You and Shugo should pack now."

Shugo woke up suddenly. "What?"

KYAAA! Come on!" Ami said dragging him up to her room.

"MY BLUE JAY!" Papa cried out and fainted.

Mama shook her head and smiled. She then looked to Amu still sleeping on the couch. "Amu Chan."

Amu woke up alerted. "OH WHAT?"

"Its 1:30 and you're sleeping."

"WHAT IT'S ONE THIRTY?" Amu said jumping off the couch and running up the stairs. "I'm going to be late!"

* * *

Hearing a buzz made the heavy sleeper stretch out his arms. He reached out for his phone and clicked a message to receive a video. He chuckled as to seeing his indigo haired friend getting pummeled by roses. But as he heard a familiar shout his laugh died down and felt his heart weigh down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled.

"Putting this baby on youtube." His amused friend answered.

"Kukai!" She scolded him loudly.

_Amu…_

_

* * *

_

**O_o Could it be? AHA-HA!**

Thank you reviewers you are amazing!

Love youuu!


	42. Valentine's is on it's way

Recapture moment.

"_I'm going to be late!"_

Amu rushed to her room and raided her closet for some cute clothes.

"This is impossible! I don't have enough time!" Amu sulked sitting on a pile of clothes.

She heard a soft knock on the door and looked to see her sister. "Isn't this why sisters come in handy?"

"B-But you have to pack Ami." Ami frowned.

Ami shushed her sister and laughed. "I can pack after I help you. Now do you want to see the cute clothes I have or not?"

Ami smiled and ran up to give her sister a hug. "Thanks Ami."

Amu followed Ami into her room to find Shugo half asleep at the edge of her bed.

"What he's still sleeping?"

Shugo collapsed down on Ami's bed and groaned. "I slept because Ami's already almost done packing. The girl has too much clothes that is needed for a person alone."

"But we're staying for a week." Ami implied.

"My sediments exactly!" Shugo yelled out.

Ami looked to him confused. "I don't know what you just said, but I'm helping Amu out now."

Shugo sighed and started heading out of the room. "If you need me, don't bother to call me."

"Love you too Honey cakes!" Ami hollered out making Shugo turn red in embarrassment.

Amu laughed at the two and hopped on her sister's bed. "So, let's see the cute clothes."

Ami whipped out a remote control and pressed a button causing her closet to expand.

"HAS THIS ALWAYS BEEN HERE?" Amu said taken back.

"Yeah," Her sister said with a smile. "Most of my investments go to my clothes duh!"

Amu couldn't believe her sister; all this time she had a Hannah Montana closet in her room.

She glared her sister angrily. "And why didn't you tell me this?"

"You never asked." Ami said in an innocent like tone.

Amu was stuck between too many cute choices. Shugo was right, Ami had too much clothes for an individual person alone. And they all were so cute.

She held up a plaid pink mini skirt paired with leggings and a cute black tank top with an abstract pattern. "I like this, but isn't it a bit too punkish?"

Her sister nodded in agreement and pointed to the yellow ruffled tank top with white shorts. "I like that one better! It brings out your eyes!"

Amu held up the outfit her sister pointed out and smiled. "I guess you're right."

Ami finished packing while her sister was getting ready for her date with Yukito. She jumped up excitedly when her sister came out wearing the outfit a bit red faced.

"Onee Chan you're so pretty!"

Amu looked into the mirror shuffling back and forth. "A-are you sure? I-I just feel like waving my hair makes my face look a bit-."

"Remember happy Tigger or sad Eeyore?" Her sister questioned.

"Happy Tigger." Amu said with a smile.

Ami wrapped her arms around her sister and widened her smile. "You're beautiful inside and out. Always remember that."

"Thanks Ami for everything." Amu said holding onto her sister.

Amu made her way downstairs to see Yukito more than pleased upon seeing her appearance.

"Princess you look lovely as always." He said with a wink.

"Doesn't she," Ami boasted with a smile. "Thanks to her sister."

Yukito nodded in agreement. "But of course."

Yukito noticed Shugo glaring at them and smirked. "Has he started packing yet?"

"Oh not yet! Let's go Shugo!" Ami dragged him into his room excitedly.

"Nooo! We'll be in there forever!" Shugo screamed while being whisked away.

Afterwards, Amu and Yukito were in the car heading to their mystery date place.

"Just tell me where it is!" Amu screamed in excitement.

"Amu, if I told you it wouldn't be called a surprise now would it?" He smirked.

Amu giggled and looked outside of her window. "This way looks familiar."

"Oh really? Ha-ha well then you've probably gone to this place before." Yukito said with a smile.

"We're almost here." Yukito said gazing ahead of them.

Amu set her eyes at the location ahead of them tightening her chest. Of course she has been to this place. She probably would remember it for the rest of her life. For it was where her first date was. It was where her first kiss was. It was the carnival.

She held a small gentle smile as Yukito turned to glance at her. "So how bout it?"

"It's great. Very surprising!" Amu replied with a grin and was lost deep within thought.

_How could I ever forget this place…?_

* * *

Ami groaned struggling to shove down the suitcase stuffed with clothes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? MOST OF THESE AREN'T EVEN MY CLOTHES!" Shugo said yelling at Ami.

"Shugo on such occasions like this I want you to look your best. And you don't know. Something might happen; like there might be a tropical forest hut we'll find, or we might just want to look nice for dinner night, or…"

Shugo took a look at the stuffed clothes in the suitcase appalled. "BUT THESE ARE YOUR DAD'S CLOTHES!"

Amu pushed her elbow locking in the suitcase. "And your point is?"

"This girl…" Shugo said glaring at her.

Ami gasped startling Shugo. "Oh no you have no swimsuits!"

Shugo moved from the bed and started to sneak out. "Oh well, guess you'll just have to bring someone-."

"We'll buy one when we arrive there." Ami said knocking his suitcase on the ground.

"I give up." Shugo collapsed onto the ground exhausted.

* * *

Kukai grasped two over sized teddy bears on each arm with a smile hung over his face. "For the lovely lady."

Utau on the other hand, was more than annoyed from the sixth teddy bear her boyfriend has won for the day. "Kukai let's do something else."

Kukai shooed her away with his right hand and aimed the toy gun at a desired location. "Not yet."

Utau grew impatient and gripped him by the shirt. "YOU JUST ARE SO OVER COMPETITIVE WITH THAT GUY OVER THERE! YOU ALREADY ONE DAMN IT!"

The brunette dropped his gun in fear and looked over to his opponent. "You're right. We should go."

As Kukai bent down to reach for his other prizes, Utau snapped. "Just get two."

Kukai deeply sighed and glanced at the nearby kids walking. "Hey kids, knock yourself out with those."

"Thanks Onii Chan!" The kids said running up happily to get one.

Utau rewarded her boyfriend with a kiss. "See was that so hard?"

"Nah," He swung back in forth in a daze. "Who's your man?"

"Amu!" Utau hollered out making Kukai confused.

"What?" Kukai questioned.

Utau pointed to the nearby couple and one of them had to be their pinkette friend. "She's with Yukito!"

Kukai gasped dramatically. "Isn't this where Amu and Ikuto's first date was?"

"YES!" Utau said locking her eyes at the two.

The two moved behind bushes to speculate the couple. They noticed Amu's uneasiness.

"She feels guilty! Ooh this is so scandalous I want to tell Ikuto!" Utau said pulling out her phone.

"Stop!" Kukai seized the phone screaming. "Ikuto has too much on his plate right now. The best we can do is interfering."

His girlfriend chuckled darkly. "That's why I love you Kukai."

Amu noticed Yukito stopped two steps ahead of him. "Yukito? What's wrong?"

He held a small smirk and shrugged his shoulders. "Somehow, I have this weird feeling we're being watched.

Settled in the treetop just above them was Utau holding up binoculars, and Kukai in frog position.

"He's smart." Kukai said amazed.

Utau struck him in the head and bickered. "Not compared to my Onii Chan! Kukai initiate operation one!"

"Initiating operation one!" Kukai signaled and pulled some plugs together.

_Tun Tun Tun Tun Tun Tun Tun Tun_

Amu froze upon hearing a familiar tune and stopped walking.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight _

_I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

"Amu?" Yukito said placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

Amu formed a wide grin and took his hand trying to flee away from the music. "I'm fine let's go ride this ride!"

Yukito eyed Amu as she was shifting side to side in line a bit uncomfortable. "Amu what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing!" She said smiling and covering her ears. "Man oh man is this music loud!"

"Amu," Yukito said confronting her, but was ignored due to the operator of the ride opened the gate.

Amu took his hand and ran to a nearby teacup. When she realized that this was also a ride she rode with Ikuto she spinned the teacup rode bar rapidly.

"Amu what are you doing? The ride didn't even start yet and you're already spinning so damn fast?" Yukito questioned.

Still Amu could not hear Yukito's voice, but the very song that kept ringing in her ears. And thus, she spun faster and faster.

_You'll by in my heart_

_You'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more…_

Amu opened her eyes beyond surprised to see she was on the exact bench Ikuto took her after the ride. She quickly jumped up startled, but was pushed down by Yukito. "You wanna tell me something I don't know?"

As she peered into Yukito's eyes she fell full of guilt. He seemed determined to seek the answer and Amu had no choice, but to tell the truth. "T-This is the place Ikuto took me on our first date."

Amu was surprised to see Yukito who reacted the exact opposite she expected. He sat Amu up and cradled her into a hug. "It's okay. I'm sorry I picked this place. You should of told me earlier you silly girl."

"Y-You mean you're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry? It's not your fault. It was mine. Just tell me next time okay?" He said kissing her forehead.

Amu blinked in confusion and eased a bit. "Thank you Yukito for understanding."

"No problem Princess," He said with a smile. "Now, why don't you go clear your head in the bathroom? You must've been through so much today."

"Okay," Amu said slowly getting up and left.

After Amu was clear out of sight he smirked and turned around to a nearby bush. "You two can come out now."

The bushes rustled as Utau and Kukai came out crossing their arms.

"I'm sorry to inform you that you're plan failed." He smirked.

Utau raised her chin up and turned away from you. "Onii Chan is still better!"

"Yeah!" Kukai added and turned away.

Yukito chuckled. "Is he really?"

"It's so creepy how they laugh the same." Kukai whispered loudly to Utau, gaining another hit.

Utau looked back to Yukito with a smile. "But of course, my brother excels in all things."

"Such as?" Yukito asked with a teasing smile.

"He's good at sports, with the ladies, animals, grades, you name it. That's just how the way he is." Utau said boasting about her older brother.

Yukito still held a smile. "But, I guess the only thing he fails to do is staying alongside Amu."

Utau and Kukai were silenced at the remark. They still knew that Ikuto was doing this for Amu only. Now only if he'd do it for himself as well.

"Amuto will triumph over Yumu." Utau said standing tall.

Yukito chuckled loudly. "What the hell is that?"

"Shut up it's the couple names! Like you can do better? By the way Kukai and mine is Kutau."

Yukito looked to Kukai nodding in agreement.

"Well you tell this Onii Chan of yours to steal her from me fair and square. That is, if he still wants her." Yukito proposed with a smile.

"FINE!" Utau said bitterly.

"Yeah! This isn't over!" Kukai yelled out getting a glare from Utau. "What? I've always wanted to say that before."

Utau and Kukai gave Yukito one last glare and started to leave for the exit.

"So what'd I miss?" Amu said sitting next to him.

"Just stuff." He smirked leaving her confused.

Kukai and Utau entered the car angry that their plan wasn't successful. Kukai grabbed his phone from the glove department and stiffened up seeing messages. "Um Utau do you have text messages?"

Utau took out her phone from her purse and grew wide eyed seeing her texts. "Y-Yes."

Kukai gulped. "H-He said to call him."

"Yeah," Utau stared at her phone for awhile, then pressed the call button.

The two seemed to feel felt like they waited forever as the phone started to ring.

_RING…_

_RING…_

"Utau." A dark voice answered.

Kukai panicked holding onto Utau. "OH MY GOD HE ANSWERED ON THE SECOND RING!"

"Nice to know you're there too Kukai." The voice answered huskily.

"H-Hi Onii Chan! How are y-?" Utau tried lying with a sweet tone.

"Save it." He answered hastily. "Utau you said you were going to the Ballet trip to America."

Utau gulped. "Mhmm."

"Then why is there a video that Kukai sent with a video labeled don't tell Ikuto? And it just so happens you guys were there with Amu?" His voice rose causing eerie surroundings.

Utau omitted death rays in the direction of her boyfriend.

Kukai stammered to answer loosening his collar. "I-Ikuto necessarily it was sent for only a few people, and I by mistake accidentally added yours along with it, so technically you shouldn't have-."

"I am giving you to do the freedom of your will."

"WHA?" The two asked in puzzlement.

Ikuto took a breath and exhaled. "I will let you do as you must, as long as you don't interfere with Amu and her boyfriend."

Utau grabbed the phone oblivious of what her brother had just mentioned. "How long are you keeping this up Onii Chan? Just stop, stop enduring all the pain you think you should be repaid for! Think about yourself once in awhile! Think about how happy you were with Amu, just don't feel sad anymore Onii Chan! Please!"

Utau fled to Kukai's arms choking on soft sobs of tears. Ikuto remained silent on the other line making Kukai take the phone.

"You know, I couldn't bear to be without the one I love." He said sadly and ended the call.

* * *

The continuing morning, Shugo slumped on the suitcase packed with numerous clothes. Ami rolled her suitcases down the stairs with a wide smile.

"M-My young sparrow is embarking on a trip without me!" Papa sobbed loudly.

"Feel free to trade places with me." Shugo commented bluntly.

Mama came downstairs embracing her daughter in a hug. "Have fun with Shugo Ami!"

Ami gave her Mother a quick kiss and smiled. "I will! Have fun with Dad and Amu!"

"My young hatchling!" Papa said dropping down to his knees. "Is it time already to leave the nest?"

"Dad," She said bending down to give him a hug. "It's only for a week. It'll be like that one time I went to camp."

Papa remembered agonizing memories and cried out louder. "CAMP!"

Ami looked to Shugo and patted her Father on the back. "And besides, I have Shugo to protect me."

Shugo was a little flattered over the comment and turned away.

Papa eyed the two back and forth. "Who's going to protect you from him?"

Mama pulled Papa upwards to stand and smiled to Ami and Shugo. "Too bad your sister can't see you off since she had school today."

"She did this morning!" She said grabbing her luggage. "I'll be safe you guys, I promise!"

As they headed outside Papa called out to them. "DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS! AND IF SHUGO TRIES TO DO SOMETHING TO YOU YELL! YELL REALLY LOUD!"

Shugo sighed and Ami started to yell at her Father for embarrassing her.

"Honey they'll be fine." Mama said leaning on his shoulder and waving to the two.

"And nobody's home." She added with a smile.

Papa gasped. "Oh Mama you don't mean…."

"BIRD SIGHTING!" They two exclaimed excitedly and took out binoculars.

* * *

"Amu Chan Valentine's Day is in just seven days! What are you going to do?" Yaya squealed.

The pinkette laughed at her worked up friend and shrugged her arms. "Yukito likes surprising me with places."

After Amu's quick response, Yaya announced her plans. "I'm going to make Kairi fall in love with me by then! And then on Valentine's, we'll walk side by side together and he'll tell me I'm the one that he's been looking for."

"That's a nice dream you have there Yaya." Rima smirked.

"Well I'm hoping it will happen." Yaya pouted and crossed her arms. She then spots Kairi talking to nearby girls. "Kairi!"

Kairi flinched surprised and then calmly collected himself. "Hello Yaya."

She clicked onto his side lovingly. "Go ahead and tell them our lovey dovey plans for Valentines!"

Kairi coughed a little embarrassed at Yaya's proposal and pushed up his glasses. "We will do nothing of the sort."

Yaya worked up a tantrum and stomping on the ground. "You promised!"

Kairi straightened his position and walked away. "Only if you were to make an A on the upcoming test."

Yaya called out to him frustrated. "Kairi don't ask for the impossible!"

Amu decided to raise her friend's hopes and smiled. "I'm sure you'll work hard to reach an A Yaya."

"Nope, definitely impossible." Rima added causing Yaya to sulk in a corner.

After noticing Amu's glare Rima corrected her opinion. "I-I mean anything's possible for a heart struck girl like you."

Yaya stood up broadly gaining back her spirits. "You're right. I'm Yaya Yuiki, age sixteen, with a blood type zero. And I can do this."

She struck the peace sign quickly determined and was glanced at nearby onlookers.

"Yeah, we didn't need to know all that." Rima commented and laughed along with Amu.

* * *

"Shugo isn't this the most beautiful place you have ever feasted your eyes on!" Ami said grasping both her cheeks amazed.

Shugo dully leaned on his elbow peering outside. "Nah, I've been to this place like ten times already."

"Ten times?" She exclaimed astounded.

Shugo smirked at her reaction and mumbled. "Yes Ami, ten times."

Before the plane even landed Ami unhooked her passenger belt and jolted up. "Kyaaa! And now our lovey dovey vacation starts now!"

"HEY YOU IDIOT DON'T JUST UNBUCKLE YOUR BELT YET!"

Ami couldn't contain her smiling. "I can't help it! I'm happy to be with the one I like the most!"

"The one you like the…" Shugo repeated a little embarrassed and turned away from her. "This idiot..."

As soon as the plane landed Ami grabbed Shugo and quickly dragged him outside. "It's beautiful!"

"Yeah," He admitted. It has been a long time since Shugo went to this island. The last memories he had of this island was when he went here with his adopted Mother Yoko.

"Shugo?" He heard a voice on his right side

"That is Shugo! Oy Shugo! Shugo!" Another voice called.

Shugo turned his head to see two familiar faces running up to him. He was extremely stunned to see them.

The blonde beat his brunette friend to the two ahead of them breathless. He gained his strength back when he saw Shugo still linking hands together with Ami. "Oy! Is that your girlfriend?"

Shugo quickly let go of Ami's hand and turned bright red. "N-NO SHE'S NOT!"

Ami felt a little hurt. She knew they weren't an official couple, but still she had hoped he'd say yes.

The brunette behind them hunched down to catch his breath. "We knew it was you, but we didn't expect you to be here with a girl."

The blonde smirked hearing his friend's comment and raised an eyebrow. "You sure that's not your girlfriend?"

"Y-You guys!" He stammered angrily.

"He's not," Ami said darkly then switched back to an enlightened mood. "I'm Ami."

The brunette stretched his hand out to shake with Ami and smiled. "Kenta."

Amu examined his features. He seemed to have short spiky brown hair that suited his square shaped face, dark green eyes, and a nice warm smile. The blonde butted his friend out of his way and kissed Ami's hand addressing her like a princess. "The names Daiki, Daiki Shindo."

Although Ami was a bit flattered by the good looking shaggy blonde guy, no one could overpass her love for Shugo. She gazed over to see any hope of Shugo getting jealous, but he was already leaving the three heading to the baggage claim.

"He's kind of a hard one to crack." Kenta said to Ami with a smile.

"Yeah, but that's what we love about him anyway!" Daiki said catching up to Shugo.

Ami smiled to the three ahead of her.

_He actually has friends._

* * *

The bell that signaled class was over made everyone arose from their seats to leave. All except Kairi who was left dumbfounded deep in thought.

_She really hasn't waited for me after all of my classes. It's a bit surprising. Was she really serious about getting an A for my sake?_

"Yo." Yukito saluted a frightened Kairi.

He nearly almost fell out of his chair and rested his hand over his chest. "T-Tsukimoto. Hello."

"Thinking about something President?" He smirked.

Kairi fired up a little red and quickly held up a book to read. "J-just about this book!"

"Oh really?" Yukito teased with sarcasm. "Then why are you holding the book upside down?"

Kairi's face grew redder and shook as he pushed up his glasses. "This is also one of my many gifts."

Yukito snickered. "Speaking of gifts. Seems like everyone's got a heart for Valentine's except President. Now why is that?"

Kairi waited until his face cooled down and set the book on the desk. "There is no significance of receiving chocolate when you can just get it at a local convenience store."

"Ahhhh," Yukito smiled. "Then you're saying when Yaya gives you something it won't be significant?"

Yukito chuckled as Kairi's face steemed red again. "W-Well. It's not like-."

Kairi haulted speaking as he sensed a heavy auru surrounding the door. He flinched as Kukai and Utau gave menacing eyes at him.

"Kairi, why are you fraternizing with the enemy?" Kukai questioned darkly.

Utau emerged demonically. "Just who's side are you on?"

Kairi sweat dropped as the two ganged up on him. He felt a sense of relief as Yukito called out to the two.

"I apologize, we were just having a nice chat. So think about it President." Yukito wink and started to head out of the room.

_If Yaya gives me a present then surely i'tll be of significance right?_

"WHAT WAS THAT JUST NOW?" Utau snapped.

Kukai tugged Kairi up and down causing him to grow unconcious."NO KAIRI WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T BECOME ONE WITH THE ENEMY!"

Utau's eyes narrowed. "Baka."

* * *

The four were at a restraunt near the beach. An amazed Ami and dissatisfied Shugo sat right across from Kenta and Daiki who were telling their past with Shugo.

"I met him when we were fifteen. I had just moved in next door and Yoko and him were always so hospitable." Kenta smiled.

Daiki finished sipping his smoothie and grinned widely. "I met Shugo when I was seven it was love at first sight."

Ami laid on the guest bed with her elbows propped up for support. "Wahhh! Really?"

"You idiot! You didn't need to say that!" Shugo growled.

Daiki held his hand above his forehead and teased Shugo. "I'm not at fault. You were the one who looked like a girl. What a pity too."

"DAMN YOU!" Shugo yelled back and was playfully head locked by Daiki.

Kenta raised his hands up. "Hey now you two, this isn't the appropiate way to act in front of a lady."

Ami giggling with amusment stopped the two from their rough playing. "It's alright. It was love at first sight with me too."

"Oh did you hear that Shugo? You sure you two aren't boy friend and girlfriend? After all you two did come here alone." Daiki smirked and nudged Shugo's sides.

In embarassment Shugo hollered out to his disbelief. "No way! I was practically forced here that's all. I wouldn't to begin with."

He turned away quickly after meeting Ami's sad eyes. It was quiet for awhile until Ami's eyes wandered to a poster on a wall.

"T-That's-." Ami cried wide eyed as she noticed the familiar face. "That's Ikuto!"

* * *

**:DDD sorry for updating late!**

Thank you reviewers you are amazing!

Love youuu!


	43. Troubled

Recapture moment.

"_That's Ikuto!"_

As Ami pointed to the poster agahaused, she was given odd glances by people who stoped eating their food, and Shugo, Daiki, and Kenta.

"Oh so you know him?" Kenta asked with curiosity. "He's set to play on Valentine's day."

Ami leaned toward Kenta placing her hands on the table. "Yes I do! Really? That's great!"

It grew quiet again when no one had nothing else to say. Sensing the awkwardness, Ami excused herself and ran straight to the bathroom.

"So..." Daiki said glancing towards Shugo with a smile. "Seems she knows that violin player."

"Seems like it." Shugo agreed in a low tone. "Anyways, are we going to eat or what?"

Daiki glanced over to Kenta who replied back with a nod. They knew their dear friend was upset.

* * *

A red mustang was parked in the alley of a rich neighborhood. Inside the car was Rima, who had her arms crossed in an uninterested posture.

"I'm telling you, I don't need anything for Valentine's Day."

"BUT WHY?" Cried Naghiko. "I told you what I wanted!"

Rima growled and glared at her ever so dramatic boyfriend. "Like hell I'm going to give my boyfriend a light purple kimono!"

Naghiko repeated his tone in voice and cried out even louder. "BUT WE'LL MATCH!"

"I refuse to give you something that will make us do something so embarassing." She replied and stared out the window.

Naghiko raised his chin up facing the opposite direction clearly upset. "Hmph!"

"You're such a girl," Rima said as she glanced at him. "L-Look, as for giving me a present for Valentine's I'm really opposed to it. Why would I ever need

anything else when I have you already? With that I am already satisfied."

Naghiko quickly forgot all reasons why he was angry at Rima and smiled happily. "Oh Rima do you actually mean it?"

"Yeah," She silently nodded. "I swear Naghiko."

"She swears!" Naghiko repeating what she said exploding with love. "Rima I love you! And I'm still giving you something!"

Naghiko jerked Rima over to his side for a hug and Rima laughed. "I love you too."

_RING!RING!RING! _The sound of Rima's phone interrupted the two leaning in from a kiss.

"Darn," Naghiko said pulling away.

Rima held her phone up to hear a babbling Ami. "Wait hold on, you're saying it in one sentence! Say it slower!"

"Okay," Ami said inhaling for a big breath and begain to speak. "Ikuto-!"

The radio suddenly boomed interrupting Rima from trying to hear what Ami was about to tell her. Rima growled as Naghiko was jamming out to the music.

"Ooh baby baby, la- la-la-la-la-la la. Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it  
Yeah you can shake some more, make you wanna-." He sang pop locking in the car. {Hey baby-Pit Bull XD}

"SHUT UP!" Rima shouted causing Naghiko to quickly shut off the radio. "Continue."

"I-Ikuto's here!"

Rima couldn't believe that Ikuto was actually where Ami was. It was just incredible that it was going to be a mild coincidence that Ami explained he would perform on Valentine's Day. But, then she remembered Amu was currently taken by Yukito."So what are you saying we should do? Don't you think Amu's already happy with Yukito?"

Ami was so caught up with Ikuto's soon to be presence that she had forgotten about that. "She was also happier with Ikuto."

Rima sighed. "Knowing Amu she'll probally just stick with Yukito, but she'll never quite forget Ikuto."

"You see what I'm saying Rima? This isn't just some mild coincidence Rima! It was fate. It was meant to be for those two!"

Rima still didn't know if it would be a good idea to meddle into Amu and Yukito's current relationship. Sure Ami was having a point, but wouldn't it cost

hurting Yukito? "I-I don't know."

"If you aren't sure then why don't you ask Nagi?" Ami suggested.

Rima spoke until she saw her boyfriend leaning in to here their conversation."Nagi will automatically say-."

Once Naghiko knew he was caught he quickly grabbed the phone from Rima. "YES!"

"Great I'll call you guys back later! I need the okay from the other guys! Bye!" Ami quickly said in a hurry.

Naghiko closed the phone in accomplishment and felt a pierce stare by Rima. He faced her with an innocent smile. "What my love?"

* * *

Utau sat in a chair next to her boyfriend who was leaning slightly back in his chair. She was powdering her nose and noticed a slight imperfection.

"NO!" She shrieked almost making Kukai fall back.

"WHA-WHAT?" He screamed alerted.

Her bottom lip lowered as she pointed to a small blemish on her cheek. Kukai returned with a chuckle. "Are you serious? I didn't even notice that thing

until you pointed it out."

Utau sobbed unconvinced. "That's what all people say when people have blemishes! I would know I said that countless times!"

Kukai shook his head and leaned back on his arms resting on the chair. "I'm serious. You're still beautiful Utau no matter what you have on your face."

The blonde now shifted her upset frown into a delightful smile. "I love you Kukai!"

"I love you too Utau." He said and pecked her softly on the lips. He resumed leaning back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Ah, now that you mentioned it,

you can see it clearly when I kissed you just then."

The clueless brunette had not known he uttered a comment so wrong at the moment. Utau unleashed her beastly side.

"WHAT?" She roared tugging his collar back and forth.

_La-La-La-La-la-la-La-la-La-La Tonight we gonna get up on the floor _[On the floor-Jennifer Lopez]

Kukai was still being punished by Utau as her ringtone alerted a call.

"A-AREN'T YOU GOING TO GET THAT?" He screamed helplessly gripped back and forth.

The flames in her eyes died down as she finally noticed her phone ringing. She dropped Kukai on the floor and rolled her eyes as he gasped an enormous

amount of air. She answered the phone still in a bit of an annoying mood. "Yes?"

Ami greeted her enthusiastically. "Utau! This is Ami!"

"Oh Ami! it's nice to hear from you!" Utau piped her voice higher and sweetly.

Kukai sat up leaning on his knees and mumbled to himself. "Must be that time of the month already..."

"I'm just calling you to tell you that your brother is playing in Okinawa for Valentine's Day."

Utau squealed in delight. "Really? Why that's great!" She paused noting that she was not informed by Ikuto. "Wait, that insolent idiot. How dare he not tell his sister."

Ami giggled as she noticed Utau quickly changing moods. "Anyways, I want to make him and Amu meet up, but at the same time I don't want to ruin Amu and Yukito's relationship because I like him and Amu seems happy right now."

"Ruin it ruin it good." Utau responded deviously.

Kukai glanced over to Utau sternly. "Utau, we told Ikuto we won't interfere-."

"Shush!" She quickly quieted Kukai down. "Yes we promised we won't interfere, but that doesn't mean we can't give Ami the okay to sabotage their relationship!"

Kukai didn't protest because Utau was right. As long as they weren't doing the sabotage it was cool. he flinched once he heard Utau ascending darkly. "Show no mercy to the incompatible couple bwaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

* * *

"BWAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" The hallways echoed drawing Yaya with fear.

She grabbed her backpack for support in case anything scary might have popped up or happened. As she made it down the hallway she felt a hand touch her on the shoulder and reacted on impulse using her backpack as a weapon to smack the culprit with. "BE GONE I HAVE THE BIBLE WITH ME!"

"OUCH!" The person screamed as Yaya hammered continously hammered them with her backpack.

"YAYA IT'S ME!" Kairi yelled in defense.

Yaya immediatley quit smacking Kairi in shock. "O-Oh Kairi kun. What is it that you want?"

Kairi grew a more suprised look as Yaya spoke to him formally. There was no little nicknames she added to his names, she didn't jump or cling onto him as usual. It just seemed completely odd.

"I heard this strange laugh that was similar to Tadase," He took a brief moment to hesitate before talking, then looked at her. "So Yaya, it seems we don't commonly visit each other as we usually did."

"Yeah," Yaya agreed with a smile and nod.

Kairi was disappointed at Yaya's response. It seemed unclear to him why he had somewhat hoped that Yaya would burst into enthusiasm and greet him with a warm hug like she usually did. He never analyzed the fact that he had always been used to being with Yaya after his classes or most of his time. it seemed like he had returned to his normal life, but he had a feeling that it wasn't complete. That he was lonely. Kairi was just about to speak when he heard her phone ring.

"No way!" Yaya cried out in enthusiasm. "I'll be right there."

The excitement that Yaya had gained from the phone call seemed to have disappointed Kairi. Had he been too hard on her? Has she found someone else?

The questions were drilling his mind and had urged him to speak out. "So Yaya, a-are you free for Val-."

"Oh I'm sorry Kairi!" Yaya said sliding her bag down her shoulder. "I'm in a bit of a hurry, but we can conversate later!"

Although he was sad Kairi responded with a nod and cleared his throat. "C-Certainly. Good bye."

He watched her run off deep in thought and wondered.

_What if she found someone else?  
_

* * *

Amu sat on her bed staring at a draft message she wanted to send to Yukito. She didn't want to be a bother to him by asking for what he wanted for Valentine's Day. She would call or message her friends or Ami, but she'd figured they'd be also busy with their own problems.

Growing tired of staring at the draft, Amu shut her cell phone and went downstairs to look for her Mom.

She found the tv switched on to her Father's favorite bird channel. Papa was serving dinner on the table for three and sang a cheerful tune.

"Oh hello my beautiful sparrow! Dinner is almost done!"

Amu looked around for her Mother. "Dad where's Mom?"

Papa frowned remembering Mama's missing presence. "She had to stay a little bit later than usual. But if you need anything Daddy is here!"

Ami hesitated to ask, but forced herself to question her problem. "Dad, what do you think a teenage boy would like for a Valentine's present?"

Papa was adding too much pepper to the brew as he heard Amu's sudden question. He was horrified that his daughter was even asking a question refering to love and flings. "NOTHING! NOTHING OF THE SORT!"

"Dad, so you're telling me you didn't want anything when you were a teenager for Valentine's?"

Papa recalled the memory of a younger him and Mama out for dinner. His beautiful wife's gold eyes gleamed at him admiringly. "Are you sure you don't want anything Tsumugu?"

::::::::::blast from the past::::::::

The younger suave version of Papa smiled charmingly at his dear Midori and pulled her in for a kiss. "Of course not, all I need is you."

_4 days later... : Valentine's Day_

"WAH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME ANYTHING MIDORI HOW CRUEL!" He sobbed while slumping down to his knees.

Midori gazed at her boyfriend apologetically and dropped down to his level hooking him for a hug. "I'm sorry Tsumu kun I promise I'll give you a Valentine's every single year!"

Tsumugu rubbed his crying face and embraced Midori. "Yes my love I vow this also!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"DAD YOU ADDED ALL THE PEPPER!" Ami scolded her Father who was drifting away.

Papa threw the empty pepper container away and mixed the brew rapidly. "Spicy is good for your stomach aha-ha-ha!"

"Dad," Amu added with a more irratated tone. "You still didn't answer my question."

Papa's expression grew worrisome and he worriedly mixed the brew with such incredible great speed. "YES! YES I ADMIT I WANTED SOMETHING! I ONLY  
SAID THAT AT THE SPUR OF THE MOMENT TO LOOK COOL DON'T BLAME ME!"

Amu glared at her Father who suddenly dropped down to the floor. "What are you even talking about?"

He blinked gaining back his mental stableness. "Oh nothing! Anyways dinner is done!"

Papa scooped a small amount of soup for testing and sampled the soup coughing.

"I-It's good!" He coughed and wheezed. "Very good!"

Amu sighed. "I'll pass."

_Thanks for the help Dad..._

* * *

Kenta, Daiki, Shugo and Ami all headed out of the theatre that was located in their hotel.

"So that was a good movie right guys?" Daiki questioned trying to break the quiet tension between Ami and Shugo.

"Y-Yeah," Ami agreed with a nod."

Shugo briskly walked passed Daiki who was once in front of them. "That movie sucked."

Seconds flew by as it returned to the silent uneasy tension. Shugo was now in front of all three of them. Kenta was smiling contently happy, Daiki was whistling, and Ami was strategizing her plan to bring Ikuto and Amu back together.

Ami had not notice Shugo stop in front of them and bumped into his chest. She drew back a little startled. "Oh sorry Shugo!"

"OUCH THAT FREAKING HURT!" He yelled out angirly.

Ami shieled her ears along with the others. "You don't have to yell! It was on an accident!"

The fact that Ami wasn't acting like herself due to her seeing the poster and watching a lame movie made Shugo really moody. "No meeting you was an accident!"

Ami gasped hurt, but returned back enraged. "What's your problem? You've been like this ever since we left from the restraunt!"

"So what! Did you actually think I wanted to return back to this island with you of all people?"

"Shugo," Kenta scolded him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Ami had tears stream slowly down her eyes. "Y-You know I just wanted to bring you here because I thought it'd bring us closer. I wanted to bring you here the most more than everyone else. But now I feel that it's just a," She then paused.

"Go on!" Shugo demanded hastily. "You were just about to say it was a mistake bringing me here!"

"IT WAS! SHUGO YOU BAKA I DON'T EVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" Ami cried.

Shugo sharply turned away and crossed his arms. "Do whatever you damn want."

3 hours later Kenta and Daiki were sat uncomfortably on a couch located in Ami and Shugo's hotel room. The two were right smack in the middle of a silent and menacing Ami and Shugo.

Daiki raised up from the couch no longer containing the silence. "THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO MAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm sorry Daiki, but there's no reason for me to communicate with such a person." Ami said raising her chin upwards.

"Funny," Added Shugo sarcastically. "You can't communicate with the person you_ love_?"

Ami threw a pillow at Shugo and missed. "Sleep on the couch."

Shugo smirked. "Make me."

Ami tightened her fist and ignored the comment. She leaned on Kenta's shoulder growing tired. "Fine then, Kenta you'll be sleeping over tonight with me won't you?"

Daiki waved his hands up frantically. "No, No you're joking right Ami! Aha-ha-ha!"

Ami spoke with a innocently teasing voice. "I'm absolutley serious,"

Daiki examined Shugo who tapped on the couch harder. "NO NO BUT KENTA WOULD NEVER!"

"I accept." Kenta said with a smile.

Daiki's mouth dropped bewildered. "WAHHHHHHHHH?"

Shugo smirked at Ami who was clearly trying to attempt to make him jealous. "Hmph, If you think doing that will make me angry then you're idiotically wrong. It's settled then. It's a sleepover."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Daiki screamed.

* * *

The applauses and standing ovations marked the end of a concert. The performer bowed in return and presumed backstage.

Feeling the satisfaction of finally being in isolation he sat down on the couch resting his eyes.

He opened them as he heard his assistant enter the room. "Nice show sir, everything's almost done for the day!"

The performer sat up and sighed. "Let's hear it then."

"You must choose randomly inside this jar to pick one of the many fans that are to attend your concert. Just one." He said with a smile.

"Alright the sooner I get finished picking the better." He said drawing his hands inside the jar.

He tossed three pieces of paper to his assistant and returned back to his comfortably position.

"I said just one." His assistant remarked again.

"Yeah well then you choose one randomly."

His assistant glared at him for a moment then returned back two of the three pieces that were drawn. "The name says Ami Hinamori."

The performer instantly sat up stunned. "You're kidding."

**&& WHO COULD THAT BE? ;D**

Thank you reviewers you are amazing!

Love youuu!


End file.
